The Viridian Siblings
by MaSkeD WiNd Wizard1213
Summary: Arc 1: Uzumaki Arc: Naruto Uzumaki and Yellow Uzumaki, The Viridian Siblings owes a debt to Red after saving Yellow from a Wild Dratini, but after Red becomes Champion he received a letter of challenge from someone, he goes missing after this. Now The Viridian Siblings embarks to find Red to repay their debt. Pairing Red x Yellow.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO X POKEMON CROSSOVER. I'VE BEEN READING THE POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA AND IT WAS A-MAZING. SO THE PAIRING IS RED X YELLOW IN THIS FANFIC, I HAVEN'T DECIDED THE OTHERS(EXCEPT RUBY X SAPPHIRE), BUUT U GUYS SHOULD DECIDE. SO NARUTO AND YELLOW'S PERSONALITY WILL BE CHANGED BECAUSE OF THIS STORY AND YOU WILL FIND OUT NO MORE TO SAY, ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE UZUMAKI SIBLINGS**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

* * *

At the Viridian Forest, a sprawling forest and is said to be a natural maze as many people get lost inside. The trees in the forest are so thick that little light gets in, and because of this the forest is full of Bug- and Flying-type Pokémon that attract Bug Catchers and other Trainers, many Pokemon also rests or lives here. A certain legend also lives that every ten years a child is born with the powers of the Viridian Forest, containing to communicate and heal the Pokemon. It is a very peaceful place for Pokemon, and a very peaceful place for two people here. The first one was a boy in the age of 13, resting by a tree twirling a senbon with a pokeball at its end, and the second is a a girl by the age of 9, fishing in the lake.

The girl was a short,fair skinned girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and light amber eyes. She wears blue jeans, a black turtle neck shirt, purple boots,a yellow tabard with a green border and a wide brown belt. She yawned and spoke. "Big brother, I love the peace and quiet here." She spoke with a smile at end.

The boy was a little taller than the her "sister" which she said. He has fair skin as well like her sister, with blue eyes and whisker marks at each cheek. He wears a white cloak covering the orange t-shirt, with black covering the t-shirt up to the underarm area. He wears black jeans with blue boots. He grinned "Told you, its a great place to rest, Yellow" his toothly grin remaining and still twirling his Pokeball-Senbon, while saying his words, to her sister.

Yellow, mentioned by his big brother, giggled, until they heard a sound of falling trees, which really caught their attention. "What was that?!" She stood up from her place, carrying her rod.

The blonde boy stood up as well. "I don't know, but we better-" His words wasn't finish until he saw his sister already gone and running. A tick mark formed from his head. "THAT GIRL, ALREADY KNOWS HOW TO DEFY ME!" He shouted and ran after her. The whiskered-boy was in the middle of the forest, and looked around, a sweat drop falling down to his cheeks. "Where is she?" She looked left to right, but being surrounded by thick trees and trying to find a girl at a little shorter than him, really at a disadvantage here. Until he heard a scream coming from the west of him. He ran quickly, avoiding the Pokemons that was in his way.

He stopped and saw a snake like Pokemon, floating near his sister. Its eyes angered toward her. "P-please! W-why are you doing this?" She said, being scared of the wild pokemon. it was nearing against her and backed off a little. "I can help you, whats wr-" She wasn't done until it charged against Yellow with brute force, seeming like **Dragon Rush**.

Yellow screamed, while his brother threw the Pokeball-Senbon, hoping to score a vital and capture it. 'Please, make it!' He yelled at his thoughts, as both Senbon and Pokemon nearing their targets, but the **Dragon Rushing** Pokemon was faster. Time seemed to slow as both thing nearing, the blue eyed boy gritting his teeth, and clenching his fist. Until...

_**BOOM!**_

A smoke cloud was formed from the collision, the boy with wide eyes and shaking. 'No, Yellow...not you too.' He fell to his knees, with tears falling down. The atmosphere was quiet, until something hit him in the knee. He looked a saw the Senbon-Pokeball has a something in it. The blondie widened his eyes with shock and saw the Pokemon inside the Pokeball. 'What the?!' He quicly sprang from his position and saw shadoqy figure. he got closer and closer and closer, until he saw it.

Yellow with her eyes shut,was alright she was being held tight by a boy that was a slightly muscular young man of average height with light red,almost pink, eyes and black spiky hair. He wore a red open jacket with a white border, blue jeans with a red bandana tied around one leg, a black t-shirt, and a red baseball cap with a white bill, which he kept turned backwards. He was also accompanied by a yellow mouse. The blonde girl opened her eyes and saw someone was holding/protecting her. A blush formed from her cheek thinking that a boy was holding him. "Are you alright?" His voice reached the blushing girl.

Yellow looked and saw his _hero's _red eyes, her heart beating fast. "I-I-I-I'am a-a-a-alright." Her voice stuttering from the feeling from her chest. The atmosphere was lovely for her, until someone interrupted with at "AHEM"

The boy and Yellow, looked and saw Yellow's brother seeing this site of _sweetness _for him. he looked dead eyes with the boy, he did saved his sister but seeing this. "Thanks for saving my sister." He said with a faint smile.

The two stood up and the boy who saved Yellow, smiled. "No prob, I help anyone." His smile was as bright as day, which made Yellow blush more. His brother knew what was happening, but seeing this boy, he was somewhat special like Pokemons and people can easily trust him. The black haired boy reached a hand, which the older blond noticed. "My name is Red and this little fella here is Pikachu, Im a trainer from Pallet Town." The Pokemon named Pikachu hopped into Red's shoulders and said "Pikachu" with a hand raise.

Yellow smiled at this site and his brother grinned, he can see the bond with his Pokemon and it was very strong. He extended and shaked the hands of the boy named Red. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and she's Yellow Uzumaki, my sister."

* * *

**AND CUT, SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER AND I KNOW THIS IS ABNORMAL FOR YELLOW ALREADY FEELING THIS THING CALLED LOVE BUT ITS JUST A CRUSH. SO TOLD YO THEIR PERONALITY WILL CHANGE A LITTLE SO I'VE ALREADY MADE NARUTO'S TEAM AND NO ONE WILL SUGGEST UNTIL I GET TO THE HOENN ARC, BUT IM HAVING TROUBLE WITH SASUKE, SAKURA AND HINATA'S POKEMON AND YES THEY ARE A PART OF THIS SASUKE IS A BIG PART I NEED HERE AND SAKURA AND HINATA ARE PAIRINGS FOR ANRUTO AND SASUKE. SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO ADD SOME SUGGESTIONS OR CHANGES I MIGHT DO THEM (MIGHT ONLY OK?)**

**SO THEN NO MORE TO SAY PLEASE ENJOY THIS THING TILL THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE ALRIGHT THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS AND I UPDATED IT ALREADY SO EVERYONE WILL BE SATISFIED WITH TWO CHAPTERS AT ONE WEEK. SO THIS WILL BE THE YELLOW ARC ONLY IN THIS FIC. I STILL NEED TO THINK ABOUT WHAT I HAVE TO DO AT THE GOLD&amp;SILVER ARC, CRYSTAL ARC, RUBY&amp;SAPPHIRE ARC AND MORE ARCS. SO I WILL NOT STOP THIS THING UNTIL I REACH THE END. (UNLIKE THE OTHER FICS I DID) SO NO MORE TO SAY AND PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS.**

**CHAPTER 2: TEACHING TO CATCH**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

* * *

Naruto let go of Red's hand, then Pika hopped towards Naruto's shoulder and into Yellow's, then Pika nuzzled the blond girl's face. Yellow giggled and Naruto and Red chuckled. Red enjoys this kinds of sight seeing his Pikachu or Pika befriending someone already. "Pika already likes you, Yellow." He said with a grin.

Yellow nods and pets Pikachu, softly, which the mouse Pokemon liked. "So Red what are you doing here, have you just started your journey?" Naruto asked the red eyed trainer.

Red, looking at Yellow and Pika, then averted his attention to Naruto's question. He then opened his coat, revealing 7 gym badges, which made the older blond shocked. "Nope, I'm almost finished already. I'm here to challenge the final Gym Leader, The Viridian City Gym." The spiky haired boy said with pride and a grin on his face.

Yellow saw this also and has a shocked look on her face. Red closed his coat with attached gym badges. "Amazing, so you already ventured around Kanto by now, right?" Naruto asked, which Red responded with a nod.

"I've been all around here, I just came back here because of Viridian's Gym Leader is back and I want to challenge him!" Red's voice was filled with determination, which Naruto likes in a person that makes him reflect himself. "But what about you guys? What are you two doing here, are you trainers that started?" The red eyed boy asked the two siblings.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?" The older blond asked ignoring that Red's Pika and Yellow were playing together.

Red then pointed at Naruto's Pokeball-Senbons which he was hiding in his right waist that is being covered by his white cloak. "A man with Pokeballs are trainers in my eyes and you have a belt with Pokemon in it. And those Pokeball-Senbons of yours are awesome, can I look at them?" The cap-wearing boy again pointed at left waist with a belt with two Pokeballs attached to it.

Naruto grinned and gave Red one of his Pokeball-Senbons and started to examine it. The spiky blond boy was impressed at their new friend's sharp eye. To be able to see his Pokeball-Senbons and Pokemon at his hidden coat. 'A true trainer at his heart.' "We're not trainers we're merely people who enjoys life unless we need to be ones. My dad designed that Pokeball-Senbon, with mom and uncle. its their only invention as trainers, they called it the Pokebon in short for the Pokeball-Senbon." As Red keep examining the Pokebon, he was amazed it was an AWESOME tool for him.

After Red was finished his examination at the Pokebon, he gave it back to Naruto. "Man its very cool but how can you use it? Where's your parents?" Red asked and triggered a dark side of Naruto, which he shook his head signifying that there parents were gone, but luckily Yellow was breathing hard with Pika to hear their conversation.

Naruto sighed and forgot what Red asked and continued to explain. "Well I've been trying to teach Yellow, but she still cant aim well at Vital Spots in Pokemon. But I can give you one if you use it wisely when you want a Pokemon so badly. OK?" Red nodded to what Naruto said, but aiming Vital Spot.

"Why Vital Spots? A Pokemon will be injured if it is shot at Vital Areas." Red asking from being curious.

Naruto sighed feeling like explaining to Yellow again. "A Pokemon can be easily captured if its weaken and if has a status effect, making a higher chance of capture right?" Red then nodded. "Well aiming for a Vital Spot can further weaken a Pokemon's strength and sometimes can make it fall asleep." The spiky-haired Blondie explained and earned an 'OOOOOH' from Red.

As Naruto finished his explanation he looked at Yellow and Red's Pika resting from their game of tag. Naruto smiled at this sight, seeing this sight for his sister to enjoy. The whiskered boy walked towards the resting duo and woke Yellow up. She yawned an stretched from her rest. "Brother, what now?" Her voice was calm and cute.

"Red is about to go, time to say good bye." The older Uzumaki said.

Red looked at Yellow, and he saw something in her, he was capable of being something like him. "I can teach Yellow how to catch a Pokemon." Yellow with widened shock looked at him.

Naruto's face merely not changed but with a little widening of the eye. A Pokemon Trainer offering to teach his sister to catch a Pokemon? He can see that he is good, and has a heart of pure-gold, but someone like him. His eyes narrowed at Red. "You aren't planning to court my sister aren't you?"**(A/N: Imagine Yamato saying it but in a narrow-eyed way and told ya' change of personality. :P)**

Yellow and Red's face then began to overheat with pure red, almost becoming like crimson. "BIG BROTHER!" The younger blond screamed,with a mix of anger, embarassment and cuteness, and began chasing his older brother in circles leaving behind a crimson trail as she chase his brother.

Red just stood there with overheating crimson face, thinking. Sure Yellow is at 9 but she was pretty with her long blonde hair making his heart skip a beat. She was short was very cute to look at and like him she is very childish at her age, especially for a girl. They would be perfect together.

* * *

**15 MINUTES PAST**

After 15 minutes of overheating blushing and chases, the trio were in a wide space in the forest. They saw a Rattata in-front of them, while Naruto was watching them, but in his mind he thought of something. 'Why was there a Dratini here, a Pokemon like that shouldn't around these parts. Especially a Dragon Type.' He took out the Pokeball containing the Dratini and has worried eyes on it. 'Whats happening here?' Naruto in his mindscape, then returned to reality and continued to watch Red and Yellow.

Red acted quickly. "Use the Pokeball I gave you, to catch that Rattata after you weaken it." Pika who was on Red's shoulders hopped of to the ground. "Use Pika to catch it and use this Pokedex to command Pika." Yellow nodded with Pika was talking with the Rattata. 'Man Pika really is happy being back at Viridian.' "Quick, Pika is waiting for a command!" The cap-wearing boy, said to the long haired girl.

"O-okay!" Yellow nodded and looked at Pokedex and decided the command. "Use **Thundershock**, Pika!" The younger sibling yelled her command. Pika quickly reacting and used **Thundershock** against the rat Pokemon.

Red waited for the move to be done. "Quick use the Pokeball while its weaken!" The black haired trainer said, and Yellow quickly threw the Pokeball and successfully caught the Rat Pokemon.

* * *

**OKAY CUT! DANG, WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 2 OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS, AND TOLD YA CHANGE OF PERSONALITY BECAUSE REALLY NARUTO HAD TO HAVE ACTED AS A PARENT FIGURE TOWARDS YELLOW WHEN THEY WERE YOUNG AND NOT GONNA REVEAL THEIR PAST UNTIL THIS THING ENDS OK?**

**SO RED TOO DID FELL FOR YELLOW BUT AT THE MANGA NARUTO WAS'T THERE TO TRIGGER RED'S AFFECTIONS FOR YELLOW. HEY ITS MY STORY BACK-OFF HATERS ESPECIALLY YOU REDXGREEN SHIPPERS. (JOKING XD) OH AND I FORGOT TO SAY THAT I CHANGED THE HAPPENINGS WHEN RED RESCUED YELLOW.**

**ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER I MIGHT POST NEXT WEEK OR AT THE NEXT OF THE NEXT WEEK. OK? SO NO MORE DISCUSS LEAVE SOMETHING ABOUT THIS AND I'LL CONTINUE THIS THING AND WHY FAMILY? CUZ NO ROMANCE YET AT THE NEXT FIC IT WILL BE ROMANCE FOR RED AND YELLOW. JA NE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SO I DECIDED TO PUBLISH FAST CUZ' I AINT GONNA BE MAKING ONE FOR TWO WEEKS AND I AIN'T TELLING WHY. SO THIS IS CHAPTER 3 OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS, AND STILL NO REVIEWS I SEE. WELL GOT NOTHING TO SAY ANYMORE AND PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF FOR CHAPTER 3. OH AND FOR THOSE WHO READ MY FANFICS, I STOPPED THEM BUT I WILL CONTINUE THEM, BECAUSE FAIRY TAIL, ONE PIECE AND BLEACH AINT FINISH YET, BUT NARUTO IS FINISHED SO I NEED A WHOLE BUNH OF EDITING FROM MY FANFICS, BUT FOR SNOW AND ICE ILL CONTINUE IT AND NARUTO THE NEW ONI IS STOPPED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE NO. 1 KNUCKLE HEADED TRAINER OF VIRIDIAN CITY**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Yellow walked up to her new captured Pokemon, Rattata and picks the Pokeball up. "I really did it!" The blond girl smiled and picked it up then ran towards to Naruto. "Look Brother, I did it!" She shows the Pokeball in-front of his brother, while jumping from happiness.

Naruto smiles and leans of the tree he was leaning on. "Congrats, Yellow you have your own Pokemon now." The older sibling, still smiling, puts his hand atop his sister's head. "You can be a trainer now." Naruto, grinning, says these words with proudness to his precious sibling.

As the two keep talking, Red smiles at this heartwarming sight of two siblings smiling. Then Pika, who was in Red's shoulder now, looks at behind them and warns his Trainer. "What is it, Pika?" The red Trainer notices this and turns around as well and sees eyes surrounding them, with wide eyes. "Guys, we need to get out!" The black haired trainer yells at the two siblings, getting their attention.

Naruto and Yellow looks and sees what Red saw, a pack of eyes staring at them. The younger blond, being afraid, hugs his brother and shuts her eyes from the fear she sees. "Don't worry Yellow, I'll protect you." Naruto pats Yellow's head and begins to walk in the center. Red looking at Naruto, while he walks. As he was close to the center, the black haired trainer was about to speak and the older blond cuts him off. "Red, protect my sister." The whiskered blond said. 'I knew there was something wrong here.' With narrowed eyes, he says his thoughts and finally arrives at the center.

Red heard clear as day and he heard and felt the seriousness in Naruto's tone but, with curiousness, how can he fight these Pokemons watching them. "Brother is going to fight." The experienced trainer heard Yellow, and with wide eyes he was shock to hear from Yellow that Naruto was going to fight. The younger sibling sees Red's face. "You might think that brother is weak, but brother has experience just like you Red and he's going to use him." The younger blond sibling says with a smile of confidence. 'Big brother is in that _side_.'

Red was shocked, because of Naruto saying that, they were not trainers, they we're merely people who enjoy life unless they need to be one. The trainer saw Yellow's face and it was sure, that Naruto is just like him. 'Naruto, are you really that strong?' Red wanders at his question, but merely stares at the event that was going to happen.

Back at to Naruto, the wind was blowing his cloak and the atmosphere was now quiet, then everything began to move, the eyes were backing up, ready to spring at Naruto. He then raises his hand and motions it. "Bring it!" With that word every Pokemon sprang at Naruto. Koffings, Golems, Ekans, Arbok, Weezings, and Gravelers were nearing Naruto.

Red and Pika were shocked at this sight, Koffings, Golems, Ekans, Arboks, Weezings, and Gravelers are at Viridian Forest. 'What the heck, Pokemons like that shouldn't be in here!' Yellow was shocked at this too knowing that she hasn't seen these kinds of Pokemon in this forest.

Time slowed down, as the Pokemons were nearing the confident blond, a smile appeared on his face. "Let's go, partner!"

**FWOOOOOOM!**

A flaming vortex then appeared from the position where Naruto was standing, resulting a shocked look from Red, while Yellow had an open smile. 'W-what power, damn!' Red thought and looked at the flaming vortex, it was reaching a tall height, almost like the Silph Co. Building's height knocking the Pokemons that were close at Naruto, even the Golems and Gravelers were hurt considering that Ground and Rock types aren't. It was magnificent and beautiful in Red's mind, but he really wondered what Pokemon was Naruto using.

* * *

**IN VIRIDIAN CITY**

The people in Viridian City weren't surprised at this, for it already was a normal sight for them. The children were amazed at this beautiful sight and some of the children even knows who caused this beautiful fire vortex. A man that was wearing a formal suit was seeing this thing and grinned at this thing. "That knuckle head, what the heck is happening in there?"

He was the mayor of Viridian City and accompanied by a girl in a formal dress as well, the Secretary. "Mayor, are you sure that they'll be ok there?"

The man merely smiled and remembering two figures. "I'm sure of it, besides he continues the legacy of his mother with her Pokemon. He's not known as the No. 1 Knuckleheaded Trainer of Viridian for nothing and with him the magnificent fox Pokemon of her mother!"

* * *

**BACK AT VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Red and Pika was still astonished, while Yellow was still smiling, at this sight and the vortex was still spinning, but about to die down. As the flames were dying and revealing Naruto, grinning with confidence, and his Pokemon, and saw it was the Fox Pokemon; Ninetales. The flames died down revealing a scorched circle around the two and the Pokemons that charged at Naruto were now burned and has the status effect **Burn**. "Heh! You can't even take a simple **Fire Spin** attack-ttebayo!" Naruto saying with a grin of confidence, while shocking Red that it was just a simple **Fire Spin** attack. "Here we go Kurama**(A/N: IM PRETTY SURE THAT SOME NARUTO FANS, THAT HAS PLAYED ANY POKEMON GAME NAMED THEIR NINETALES KURAMA RIGHT? CUZ I DID! :D)**, use **Inferno**!" The knuckle headed trainer yells his command and Kurama roars in response and a violent flame rose from the ground and has a larger radius than the **Fire Spin **vortex it did. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The No. 1 Knuckle Headed Trainer of Viridian, and I was tasked to calm all of you down!" The self-proclaimed knuckle head yells out with pride and seeming like a battle cry for him.

The Pokemons that charged at Naruto were now burned and were screaming in agony of the pain they were feeling, some were already knocked out but some were still standing, especially the Golems and Gravelers. Red was just amazed at watching this, the flames were sweeping the Pokemons like they were nothing. Yellow was watching happily with joy, that seeing his Big Brother in action again. "Big Brother is really strong with Kurama, after all it was Mom's Pokemon, but after what happened to Mom and Dad. Kurama came with us and became Big Brother's Pokemon and it is very loyal to us. Just like you and your Pika, Red." Yellow explained with a smile and pointed at Pika, saying that Yellow reminds Red and Pika as her Big Brother and Kurama.

Red and Pika merely smiled to what Yellow said, that earned a giggle from Yellow. 'Just like me and Pika, huh?' The trainer looked at his, now-proclaimed, fellow trainer, with a grin, fighting the horde of Pokemons that was reduced to ¼ already.

Naruto, who was riding Kurama, dodges the **Stone Edges **from the Gravelers and Golems. The fox Pokemon jumps from tree to tree to dodge the **Stone Edge** move. "Kurama their tired from the damage, now jump close to them and use **Fire Spin **to engulf yourself, which will activate **Flash Fire** then use **Iron Tail **to beat them down!" The blond trainer commanded and Kurama responds and jump from the tree they were at, resulting to dodge the last wave of **Stone Edge**. The fox Pokemon jumps, which Naruto jumps off Kurama, and uses **Fire Spin **while spinning to engulf itself, which made the nine tailed fox, activate **Flash Fire**.

As the event was happening, Yellow and Pika was cheering for Naruto and Kurama, while Red grinned at this sight. 'Using **Fire Spin** to itself, which will activate **Flash Fire** to strengthen itself and hit them hard with an **Iron Tail **to end it. He knows strategy well.' The red trainer thought while looking at the Pokedex about Ninetales. 'Now I really wanna fight, Naruto! But where was Naruto when I came here at Viridian?' Red grinned with a determined look of challenging his new friend and returned to the battlefield.

Kurama who was no engulfed in flames and his tails shone with Silver-Orange because of the flames covering it. Yellow, which has seen his brother fight many times, know this move and knows it well. "There it is, the Tactic that Mom developed for Kurama, but now Brother knows it too!" Yellow explained to Red about this, which caught Red's attention about the Fire Hammer Tactic.

"My blood is pumping; I'm at my Fighting Side! NOW GO KURAMA, FIRE HAMMER!" Naruto and Yellow yells the move, with Kurama howling a battlecry. Kurama spun and letting the fire spin in his tails letting out a silvery-orange trail in its spin, which amazed Red and Pika. The Golems and Gravelers that were tired but unleashed a weak **Stone Edge**, but were merely burned and crushed from the Fire Hammer Tactic. As Kurama neared and the Fire Hammer Tactic hit home, it made an explosion.

**BOOOOOM!**

The explosion was hard and shook the area where trio were. It was a mix of a flash of light, dust and dirt. Red held Yellow and Pika tight to protect them from the blast radius, while Naruto shielded his face with his two arms. The blast smoke lighted and Red released Yellow and Pika from his protection, but when he saw it, his eyes widened with disbelief. Kurama was standing in-front of the massacre, the Pokemons that were hit were burned and bruised, some of the Gravelers and Golems' rocks were cracked, even the earth where Kurama was standing was cracked. It was no doubt a destructive move, which made Red say "Wow!" and Pika said "Pika!" with disbelief.

Naruto walked infront of the massacre and smiled, with pumping his fist in the air, grinning. "Game Over!" Red and Pika sighed, smirking, and said "Damn" while Yellow smiled to see his brother, victorious. No doubt Red just met a new rival and friend.

* * *

**AND CUT! PHEW THAT WAS TIRING ATLEAST I MADE THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK, NOW THAT'S A NEW RECORD OF MINE. SO IM PRETTY SURE EVERY NARUTO FAN THAT PLAYED POKEMON NAMED THEIR NINETALES AS KURAMA. SO THE NEXT POKEMON NARUTO'S GONNA CAPTURE IS SOMEONE I'LL NAME MATATABI AND GUESS WHAT POKEMON HE'LL GET TO NAME IT MATATABI AND KOKOU TOO!**

**SO THE FIRE HAMMER TACTIC IS SOMETHING I BORROWED FROM THE FANFIC NARUTO: JOHTO JOURNEYS IT'S A VERY AWESOME FANFIC ABOUT NARUTO AT JOHTO. BE SURE TO READ CUZ IT WAS LEGENDARY!**

**SO GOT NO MORE TO SAY ABOUT THINGS HERE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND KEEP SUPPORTING THIS FANFIC OF MINE, CUZ I MIGHT POST THE 4****TH ONE TOMORROW! SO STAY TUNE! JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! SO BIG CHANGE OF MIND, IM BORED AND AIN'T DOING ANYTHING THIS DAY SO I JUST WROTE THIS, FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON, AT ALL. (EVER) WELL LOOKS LIKE IM GONNA POST MY 4****TH**** CHAPTER IN JUST ONE WEEK, NEW RECORD (AGAIN)**

**IM ALSO SAYING THANK YOU (AGAIN) TO KITSUNEDRAGON, FOR LETTING ME BORROW THE FIRE HAMMER TACTIC, HE USED IN HIS FANFIC (THAT YOU GUYS SHOULD REALLY READ), NARUTO:JOHTO JOURNEYS. REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND IT IS COMPLETE, SO YOU GUYS CAN TRY READING IT TO PASS THE BOREDOM THAT IM FEELING TOO.**

**SO THE REVIEWS AIN'T GOING UP (JUST 2) BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL INCREASE AT THE NEXT FEW WEEKS. GOT NO MORE TO SAY NOW AND FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: A REST THEN FIGHT**

**AT VIRDIAN CITY.**

After the events that happened, Naruto, Red and Yellow returned to Viridian and to a misfortune, Naruto was scolded by the mayor about making a crack at the center of the Viridian Forest. At the center of Viridian, Naruto was sitting on a bench, while being scolded by the mayor and his secretary. "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T GO OVERBOARD WITH THESE THINGS!" The mayor, with huge rage and a tick, scolded their No. 1 Knucklehead in Viridian City. "AND YOU EVEN BROUGHT YOUR SISTER THERE! SHE ALMOST GOT HURT FROM THAT DRATINI, IF THAT NICE TRAINER DIDN'T SHOWED UP!"

As Naruto, continues to get scolded, he grinned and scratched his head. "Sorry, you know what happens, when I go into my Fighting Side and Yellow begged me to bring her with me and used those 'cute puppy eyes' of hers." The blond boy trying to get out of this _horrible fate_, but to a veil he really can't get out of this _fate. _He also remembered what Yellow did to him just to bring her along.

* * *

_**Flashback: Back at Naruto and Yellow's Place  
**_

_It was an early morning, Naruto was about to leave, with his mission from the mayor saying that Wild Pokemons are going savage there and even Pokemons from different places are there. The Mayor assigned Naruto to calm them down and specifically told him; 'DON'T GO OVERBOARD!' which he ignored and forgot later on. The blond opened the door and checked if Yellow wasn't awake yet. Her face was covered in her blanket and can't see him leave, to go to Viridian Forest. The elder sibling shut the door and thanked that his sister wasn't awake but suddenly, as he was about to go, his fate changed. "Big Brother, where are young going?" Yellow then appeared in-front of his Big Brother and had a questioning face._

_Naruto, to his surprise, saw that Yellow was in-front of him. "What the heck, I thought you were there, asleep?" The older blond asked, while pointing back at the house._

_"What do you mean, Big Brother I wasn't asleep. You must've thought that my pillow was me." Naruto, with an open mouth, had a tick mark in his head, in the fact that he got fooled by that pillow, again. While Yellow giggled with the fact that she just tricked her brother, yet again. The blond girl settled down and returned to her question. "So Big Brother, where are you going? Are you going on a mission? Can I come?!" The younger blond, with sparkling eyes, was curling with excitement, and was jumping up and down with joy._

_Naruto, sweating furiously, was trying to find a way out of this and tried to think one fast. "No! I'm just gonna walk around the town for a morning routine! Hm-hm!" The elder blond, sweating really furiously now, making up a lie to her sister but he forgot one small detail of what he did once. Yellow had a strong stern look on her face and was obvious that his brother was lying, you can tell by the sweat. The whiskered blond saw this face and practically remembered the action he did once. 'Oh shit! I forgot that I taught Yellow about how I lie so no lying in here! CURSE MY PARENTAL SIDE!' Naruto was really cursing his past actions and really regretting of having done these things._

_Yellow, with a puffed cheek, looked at Naruto and saw more details of the lie. "Big Brother! If you're just gonna go for a walk, why do you have Kurama in your belt and why do you have the Pokebons in your Pocket!" The long haired blond, with sharp eyes, saw Kurama's Pokeball in his belt and the Pokebons were in his pocket. Thanks to their Mom's sharp eyes that they both inherited._

_Naruto's eyes twitched, that the sharp eyes he once thanked when he was still a child, was his downfall to getting away. Really he was cursing the past because of this. "W-well you see I..Huh?" The elder blond's eyes were shut when saying these but the words were stopped when he heard a sniff._

_Yellow, with Puppy Eyes, had a tear on both eyes and was sniffing in a cute way. "B-brother said, 'No Lying here' but you broke it." Yellow really making a way to do this, and earned a twitch from his Big Brother. This made Naruto Uzumaki regret later on._

_Yellow was about to cry and burst with tears, fake-ly, but Naruto, with the anime white eyes panicked. "ALRIGHT YOU CAN COME!" The elder blond screamed and Yellow quickly turned to her Normal Side and went back to get her rod. 'I'm so gonna get it.' Naruto boed his head in depress thinking of the punishment he'll get.  
_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

As the horrible fate of Naruto Uzumaki was continuing, Red, with Pika in his shoulders, and Yellow, with Ratty the newly caught Rattata she was holding, were telling stories about their past, mostly Red's Adventure all around Kanto. They circled Viridian for a while and the two were now in the Park Right now, and sat in the bench near a lake. The two trainer set their Pokemon down and let the two Pokemon play around with chase. The red trainer continued telling the story of his encounter with Team Rocket, about the finishing the mixed creature of the Three Legendary Birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Articuno. "And me, Blue and Green finished that mixed bird with a final attack, with Saur evolving into a Venusaur!" Red with a grin finishing it with a fist pump, this made Yellow awe in that finishing he said.

"Wow! Going on a journey must be fillid with adventure and joy! And you've felt many adventures!" Yellow, smiled at Red and he replied with a grin. The long haired blond also felt a little jealousy of not getting to feel that experience. Red looked at the surrounding, while Yellow bowed her head, which covered her face, while swaying her feet with the winds and the leaves. She was feeling jealousy, about hearing these adventures of Red, it was great and fun but she can't even feel this.

Red noticed Yellow's head bowing down with sadness, which he quickly laid his hands at Yellow's hand. "What's wrong?" Red said with a calm and caring voice, but with that moment made his heart skip a beat. 'Why am I feeling this?' The caring trainer really can't explain this feeling of him and putting his hand on Yellow's which making his heart skip a beat.

Yellow noticed this and look, which made her blush with a squiggly open-mouth. The younger blond felt this feeling, and like Red, her heart acted in a different way with her heart going to a fast beat mode. It took a while and finally she returned to reality and answered Red's question. "W-w-well, you've been to many adventures and I haven't even had one feeling of adventure. I feel a little jealous of you, Red." The little blond girl said, with sadness and accepting her fate of can't get to feel adventure. Not like Red he was free and a trainer that can venture more and more. "And besides, if I would go, Brother would get angry at me and I can't abandon him, when he took care of me all my life."

Red felt this feeling once, when he was 7. He really wanted to go and start a journey already, with his trusty Politad, but being a kid in the world would just get him into trouble. The red trainer feels what Yellow's feeling right now. He held Yellow's hand tighter and, with no sense of even saying this, he said something he would never say to a woman. "Will you come with me?" This question made the two shocked, most likely Red and he can't explain why he said this. 'Why would he say that?' that question spun in his head.

Yellow was shocked as well, especially the words 'with me' spun in her mind, with her blushing in crimson. The two then looked away from each other and took a minute of silence. The wind breezed once more and the two Pokemons were already sleeping in a shade of the tree. And finally for two minutes, Yellow broke the silence. "R-really?"

Red heard this and made him shocked and turned to Yellow, with a squiggly open mouth. "W-what?!" The trainer really was shocked of hearing this.

Yellow can't continue in her mind, but she has to say it. "W-w-would you r…." Her words were then stopped when the two heard a voice. The two parted their hands quickly and turned to him.

"HEEEEEY RED, YELLOW!" It was Naruto with Kurama, who Naruto _somehow _finally got away from his faith. He had a grinned, while Kurama barked. "Hey I've been looking for you two! And I finally got out of that _alive_! Huh?" Naruto's grin was cut off when he saw the two blushing and holding their hands. "Did something happened here?"

The two then answered fast with sweat drops. "N-N-NO!" The two stuttered and completely got silent. Red really can't say what happened, because if Naruto hears this, he'll get the beating of a lifetime from Naruto Uzumaki, who _has_ a Fighting Side. Yellow really can't say about this, because she'll get Red in trouble, and it will not be nice.

Naruto narrowed eyes at the two and had an unsure face of examining. 'Something happened here and I'm gonna know about this.' It was Naruto's turn to thank that he shared that 'No Lying Lesson' with Yellow to know if she's lying and he got the detail, she was blushing. For a minute, Naruto stared dead eyes at them and broke it. "Ok! Nothing did happen." Naruto returned to his grin, and held his hand above his hand, which made Red and Yellow sigh at their minds thinking that their safe. Naruto let this pass, _for now_. "Red, the gym leader is there across the lake, you ready?" Naruto asked the trainer, with a clenched fist.

Red grinned and, with determination, he raised his fist up. "YOU BET!" The red trainer was very eager to fight and seek his last gym badge.

Naruto nodded and can see Red's determination to get that final badge. "You just cross this lake and you'll get there."

Red nodded and walked in front of the lake, while holding a Pokeball. Pika noticed his trainer and quickly went to his trainer's shoulder. "You ready Pika?!" The determined trainer asked his partner and the yellow mouse responded with "Pikachu!" and electric currents ran on its red cheeks.

Yellow, who was now holding Ratty, who back went to its owner's arms, smiled. "Good luck, Red!" The younger Uzumaki said, with Red nodding to reply.

Red then tossed the Pokeball high and the venturing trainer, with Pika holding tight on him, jumped to the lake. He then landed on a giant blue serpentine Pokemon, which caught him. "Let's go Gyarados!" The Serpentine Pokemon: Gyarados replied with a roar and surfed across the lake. Red then reached across and returned Gyarados in his ball and with a final goodbye, for now, he waved at the two people he can now call friends. "SEE YA LATER YOU TWO!" He yelled to reach the two.

The two Uzumaki Siblings then waved back at him and Red finally ran towards the Viridian Gym. 'A Gyarados, huh? Can't wait to fight you Red!' Naruto thought of this, he really wants to fight Red and see who's stronger.

Yellow had a sad face when Red left, but got cheer face for him. 'Red please be safe!' The younger sibling thought, still not changing her face.

Naruto saw Yellow's face and he saw that he was worried for Red and he really wondered what happened between the two. Silence reigned for a minute, with the wind hitting Naruto and Yellow's clothing edges and making them flow with the wind. "So, what happened with you two when I wasn't around?" Naruto smiled devilishly at this and finally it was his turn to use the 'No Lying Lesson' of great use.

Yellow practically blushed with Crimson and her mouth being squiggly. Remembering that Red held her hand and said "Would you come with me?" really made her blush. "N-N-Nothing h-h-happened between us!" The long haired girl stuttered and tried to get away with a lie.

"Yellow, I thought I said about 'No Lying' between us, Siblings." Yellow nodded to what Naruto said and really feeling guilty. "So why are lying now?" Naruto asking with a devilish grin and she was really panicking of trying to think of a lie, but she was already open. The elder blond then looked at across the lake and looked back at his sister. "You like Red, don't you?"

Now that question broke Yellow and blood rushed at her mind making her whole face be covered in pure scarlet. Naruto was practically enjoying his revenge at his sister for going with him and getting him in trouble. Yellow can't think of a way out of this one and she finally sighed. Time to confess. "Y-Y-Yes, I like Red!"

* * *

**WOOOH AND CUT MAN I THIS WAS A LOT OF WORK AND I WAS SUPPOSE TO POST THIS YESTERDAY DUE TO A CERTAIN 'ERROR' THAT OCCURRED THAT DELETED THIS FILE.  
**

**SO UHMM I MIGHT POST ONE MORE BECAUSE OF BOREDOM IF NOT THEN ILL POST IT AT SATURDAY OR SUNDAY AND BREAK MY RECORD (again)**

**SO I HAVE DECIDED ABOUT THE YELLOW ARC HERE SO ANY REVIEWS THAT WILL INTEREST ME, MIGHT INTEREST ME AND CAN BETTER THIS STORY I WILL USE IT. BUT THE THING BOTHERING ME IS THE SEQUELS OF THIS STORY YOU KNOW THE JOHTO ARC HOENN ARC ETC ETC.**

**AND ONE LAST THING THE POKEDEX HOLDERS OF ALL REGIONS WILL NOT DISAPPEAR LIKE RED DID NOT APPEAR ANYMORE AT THE SINNOH UNOVA AND KALOS ARC. SO IM GONNA BE CHANGING SO THAT RED YELLOW GREEN BLUE GOLD SILVER RUBY EMERALD AND THE OTHER POKEDEX HOLDERS WILL ALWAYS REMAIN.  
**

**SO GOT NOTHING TO SAY ANYMORE AND PLEASE FAV FOLLOW AND LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS STORY IT WILL INSPIRE TO DO THIS BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS AND I AM HONORED TO DO THIS FOR POKEMON AND NARUTO! SO JA NE**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND BIG CHANGE OF MIND (again, Hey nobody is perfect bub joke) ANYWAYS ABOUT THIS AN ADVENTURE AND FAMILY THING ILL CHANGE IT TO ROMANCE NOW INSTEAD OF FAMILY (obvious from the beginning)  
**

**ANYWAYS NO MORE TO SAY AND PLEASE IF YOU GUYS HAVE THE TIME, SPREAD THIS AND ILL BE MORE INSPIRED TO WRITE FOR YOU AND FOR POKEMON AND NARUTO!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A DEBT PAID IN HALF**

**AT VIRIDIAN CITY THE UZUMAKI HOUSE**

Naruto and Yellow were back at their home, eating lunch. After Yellow confessed, that she has a crush on Red, it really went well than what she thought it would.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

_Yellow had just confess about her feelings for Red towards her brother. Naruto was silence his eyes were dark and being covered by his hair. 'Oh man I'm so gonna get it!' The younger blond shut her eyes and waited her fate towards her brother, but suddenly felt a hand over her head. This made Yellow look at Naruto, who was smiling, and not angry. "That's normal anyways, and I can trust Red with your feelings." The older sibling removed his hand began to walk. "Come on its 2 o'clock we better eat lunch." His voice was calm and not even upset. This really shocked Yellow, for the first time he never got angry or upset yet just smiled and never mind. The ones who have confessed to Yellow were either given a death glare or a beating half to death just to go away. But no it was different, for the first time Naruto Uzumaki didn't go violent._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

Yellow was currently washing the dishes, because it was her turn, while Naruto and Kurama were cleaning the bedroom. 'Brother, didn't got angry when I confessed my feelings towards Red. That's odd." Yellow couldn't help but think if that was normal or not. The blond girl finally finished with her chore and set the last dish back to their proper places. She sighed and sat down at the closest chair she could. She called out Ratty and let him run around to get to know the place better. The younger blond looked at the window and was thinking about Red and his battle with the Gym Leader. 'Red are you ok?' She had a worried face and kept looking at the direction, her crush took off to. A silent full minute past and she kept on looking outside, when she felt vibrations on the ground. Ratty quickly went back to Yellow, while she was panicking.

"Yellow! Get out now!" The voice of her brother came and she saw Naruto coming out of the bedroom with Kurama. Yellow did not hesitate and quickly ran outside with Naruto following, but when they got outside, it shocked them. Dusts were coming from the Gym of Viridian, the people were looking at the dust of the Gym as well, but the thing that struck the two siblings that their friend was there. 'RED!' They screamed at their thoughts mostly Yellow who was really worried about Red to be safe and her worries became true.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN THERE IS NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT!" The voice caught all of the people's attention and they saw the Mayor riding his Ponyta with a speaker in hand. The two siblings ran towards their mayor and asked. "Mayor what happened?!" Naruto asking the mayor with complete curious.

"Apparently something happened there and made the Gym collapse, maybe that Red lad gone overboard or our Gym Leader went all out. I sure hope the lad is okay." The three were looking at where the Gym was in ruins.

Yellow was worried really worried, what if something happened to him, her heart will just be crushed. "We have to go there we have to make sure Red is okay!" The young blond, with narrowed eyes, said to the two older than her.

Naruto felt surprise on what Yellow said, she is really feeling something for Red and it could make her like this. 'Yellow you're growing up.' The older blond thought and can't seem to feel either sad or happy of Yellow maturing, because he's afraid of not being able to take care of Yellow anymore.

The mayor nodded in what Yellow said and quickly got of his Ponyta. "Here take Pony; she can use **Bounce** to get over there." The mayor said to the two, which the two replied with a nod of thanks. The Viridian Siblings got on the Ponyta and they both returned Ratty and Kurama to their Pokeballs. "Go Pony get them across the lake and save that Red lad." The Mayor said to his Pokemon, which replied with a nod. The Ponyta then dashed forward towards the lake to check Red. The flaming horse avoided the people walking around and continued on its course.

While the two were riding, Naruto was focused on yelling towards the People to 'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' so that no one can stop Pony's speed.

As Naruto shouts Yellow has narrowed eyes and focusing on the path ahead. 'Red, you saved me, now it's our turn to save you.' The worried blond thought and can repay her debt to Red for saving her from that Dratini.

As Pony was nearing the lake he narrowed its eyes and was ready to use **Bounce**. Naruto, who stopped yelling and was now focused on the jump. "Alright Pony, on my mark use **Bounce**, ok?" The elder blond said to the flaming horse which replied with a nod. "Yellow, hold on tight!" Her sister nodded and held on Pony' shoulder area to avoid the flames. As they got near Naruto started to count. "Alright 1, 2..." The blond held tight on Pony with the final number. "3!" The elder blond yelled, and right on track that the Horse Pokemon used **Bounce** there and reached the other side. "Good job Pony, now let's go to the Gym!" The two let go of their tight grasp, and praised Pony which it nodded of thanks.

As they were now close to the Gym they saw a flash of thunder, which caught their attention. "There's no other Electric Type, Red has, but Pika!" Naruto said, which Yellow agreed. When they were walking back towards Viridian City, Red said what his Pokemon are and what type. 'According to what he said Pika is his only Electric Type, and there is no Electric Type Pokemon our Gym Leader only uses Ground or Rock Type. So that can only be Pika.' The whiskered blond thought and one more thought that made him grin. 'Red, you better win! Or else I'm gonna kick your ass because Yellow's feelings towards you.' The grinning blond did not really let what Yellow confessed, slide. He was really mad at the inside and really cursed Red so much, so much.

* * *

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN GYM**

As they got to the Gym, they saw Red lying on the ground with Pika yelling for help. When the two saw Red they widened their eyes. He was all damaged his clothes covered in dirt and unconscious on the ground. "RED!" Yellow quickly ran to him and laid his head on the unconscious trainer's head and heard his heart beating. "He's still okay!" She said to Pika, which he sighed in relief to its trainer. She pulled out something in her pocket and it was a Mini Box of First Aid Kit. Lucky she forgot to put it back in the house. She always brings these things when going with her brother in case of emergencies.

As Yellow was aiding Red, Naruto was investigating the place and was looking for the Gym Leader. 'Where the heck is the Gym Leader?' He kept looking at the place and still did not found the Gym Leader, he even called Kurama, but he couldn't find him. It was hopeless the Fox Pokemon couldn't even get the man's scent. Kurama barked, and shook his head. The knuckle-headed trainer smiled and pet Kurama for a good job. 'The gym leader is gone.' Naruto came to the conclusion that the man had escaped, but he saw the Earth Badge on Red's hand meaning that he gave it to Red before he left. 'So Red did win against him.'

Yellow, who was in sitting position with her sitting on her knee, was finished on aiding Red she's put on the bandages on him, and his scars are bandaged. Yellow sighed, she's finally done on bandaging the injured trainer. "He doesn't have serious injuries just scars and some bruises." The long haired girl frowned thinking of what happened to Red. She knows that he fought hard against their Gym Leader, and won, obvious from the Earth Badge he was holding. 'Red' was the thought she was holding as she was putting her hand at his chest, while Pika was at her lap, resting while looking at its trainer.

As a minute or two passed, a voice broke the silence. "Such a sweet sight!" Yellow blushed and looked to see Naruto and Kurama with a teasing smile. In the inside Naruto's attitude was different. 'I'm gonna kill YOU RED!' He screamed at his thoughts of him being on his Parental Side.

Yellow quickly removed her hand Red's chest and held it, with a large blush. "R-R-Red is fine!" Yellow looked away to cover her embarrassment, which made Naruto and Kurama chuckled. This was the most embarrassing day for Yellow Uzumaki.

* * *

**VIRIDIAN CITY, UZUMAKI HOUSE**

It was morning, and Red was at the Uzumaki Siblings house. His eyes slightly opened and groaned from the light of the sun. "Red, you're awake!" The voice reached Red and looked to see Yellow, holding her Ratty, with a smile of relief.

"Yellow?" Red looked and saw his Pika nuzzling his face. The injured trainer chuckled, while Yellow giggled. "What happened after I lost unconscious? Where's Giovanni?" Red with a lot of questions was then answered.

"We brought you here and Yellow aided you." The two looked where the voice came. It was Naruto and Kurama who was leaning at the wall. "As for Giovanni, he's gone but you did receive his badge." The elder blond flipped the badge and tossed the badge to Red which he caught in his hands. Red has finally completed the 8 badges of Kanto. "You can finally enter the Indigo Plateau and try to become the Champion." The older trainer said with a grin. Red grinned back, but he remembered one thing.

"Naruto, you said that after I beat the Gym Leader you'll fight me!" Red said, with a clenched fist of determination. Naruto didn't react to this but nearly turned around and walked out of the room, with Kurama, which made Red surprised.

"You're all numb inside, out and you've been asleep for like two days now." With that saying made Red surprised. "I was asleep for two days?!" He asked with widened eyes. The surprised trainer looked at Yellow, Pika and Ratty who nodded, that it was true. "I'll challenge you after you become the Champion of Kanto." As he began walk out he turned around once more. "And besides my team still ain't complete, and that would be totally one sided. So just wait." With that speech Naruto and his inherited Fox Pokemon, left the two behind.

The two were left and silence reigned between the two. After two minutes passed, Yellow spoke and broke the silence. "I was really worried about you, when something happened at the gym, Red." The spiky haired boy turned and saw the blond girl had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes and her hands at her laps. "I was really worried, what could've to you." The small girl clenched her fists at her lap signifying great worries.

Red blushed at her words, she was really worried about him. He saw the clenched fists she had at her lap making him frown, that she really worried about him. 'Yellow' the black haired trainer said in his mind.

The worry Yellow felt for Red, she only feels this when Naruto doesn't come back after 8 o'clock at the night. "I don't know what I will do when you..." A tear then fell from Yellow's eyes and really caught Red's attention.

Red then held on of Yellow's hand, which made her look. The injured boy saw Yellow's face; she was blushing, but was cute on his opinion. "Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?" Red said in a calm, but worried voice. "And besides I'm not gonna die till' I become the best! So stop crying will ya? It's making you cuter." The trainer, with a teasing voice, said making Yellow blush, while making Red chuckle. He then reached for Yellow's face and wiped the tears she had.

Yellow blushed more, and reached to scarlet, only at her cheeks. As Red was almost finished on wiping the little blonde's tears, she spoke. "S-s-so R-r-ed, about m-my q-q-question when w-w-we were at the Park." Yellow, once again his her eyes with her bangs, was greatly stuttering and made Red wonder for moment, but regained that memory. Red blushed at this memory, it was never really his intention to say this but something, of act, did it.

"W-w-well, I-I..ugh.." The spiky haired boy stuttered and can't answer it, while scratching his cheek. Yellow sighed at this, and she made a faint smile.

"It's okay, if you really don't want to, I mean there are much stronger people out there and I haven't even experience battling, yet." The blond girl, still holding her faint smile, accepted the fact that there are stronger people out there and she hasn't even experienced adventure outside of Viridian City. "After all, who would want to bring along a weak, little girl along a dangerous adventure."

Red with narrowed eyes held both of Yellow's hands, which made her look up at her crush once more. "Yellow, don't say that you're weak!" The blond girl with surprised eyes and with an open mouth, not that opens. "You're stronger than you look, and you're nice to Pokemons around you. You're brave as well and you didn't even run away when that Dratini was in-front of you and you even tried to help him." The spiky haired trainer said with an inspiring voice, even his heart was responding. "Yellow, don't say that no one wants to bring you along. Naruto, your Big Brother, wants to bring you and...I would bring you along too." With great courage he said the last part, which made Yellow surprised. The two blushed and their hearts beating fast. "And that question, yes I would bring you because you're strong, kind, smart and even cute." The trainer chuckled at this, while Yellow hid her blush. "So don't ever say, that you're weak, okay?" Red asked Yellow and she nodded for an answer.

While the two were talking, Naruto, with Kurama beside him, was really outside of the bedroom and was leaning on the wall, beside the door of the bedroom, to listen on what they were saying. The older blond heard everything, and it was obvious that they both have feelings for each other. The real reason why Naruto didn't want anyone to date Yellow was that he was scared of losing her, that she'll lose her cute and sisterly attitude, to him. Naruto became like a Parental Figure to his sister, considering that he took care of Yellow all of his childhood life. Now that Yellow is close to becoming a teen, he was scared of losing that little baby he took care of all of his life. "Kurama, should I let her go and let her be free?" The blond boy asked his partner. Naruto would also ask Kurama sometimes considering it was like a family member for them and has lived with their Mom and Dad. The Fox Polemon merely barked, at him. The parental like blond understood his partner, for Naruto has an inherited gift he got from his Dad and it was very powerful, to understand Pokemons easily. "I see, I should let her experience something, before letting her go. Is that what you want?" Kurama nodded and made it clear to Naruto. "I see, so that she'll be much more prepared, she has to experience what I experience. Thanks Kurama, you've always been with me for my whole life now. Not like that Pervy Fisherman, of a an Uncle." He pet Kurama on the head and it barked, saying 'No problem!' He then headed to the kitchen to cook for their lunch.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND JOHTO**

A man with a long, white hair sneezed. "Guh...Looks like my Nephew is talking bad about me again." The man sighed, as he got back to fishing. 'Well I have to accept that anyways, I only gave them money to live, but I haven't given them the love they deserve, especially you Naruto.' The fisherman sighed once more. 'Minato, Kushina, forgive me, this is the only way I can support them.'

* * *

**BACK AT VIRIDIAN CITY**

While lunch, Red talked about Giovanni, the Leader of Team Rocket and Viridian City's Gym Leader, that it was Team Rocket who used those Pokemons for experiments. Naruto and Yellow got angry on what Team Rocket has done, from the past few months. After lunch was over the trio were now at the left side of Viridian City, this is the path to go to the Indigo Plateau. The Uzumaki Siblings were now about to say goodbye to their friend. Naruto, has Kurama on his left side, while the new Dratini, that decided to stay with him and he named it Dragy, he caught was at his right. Yellow had her first Pokemon, Ratty at her arms, while Red had his partner Pika, at his shoulders. The siblings smiled at Red, who still has his bandages wrapped around him, which he smiled back at. "Thanks for helping me and aiding me." The spiky black haired trainer grinned, and moved his cap forward saying 'Thank You!'

The two siblings smiled back. "Don't mention it, besides you rescued Yellow, so all is even." Red nodded on what Naruto said. "And you better come back here as a Champion or else you ain't getting some of my beating!" The older Uzumaki grinned, with determination, which Red accepted.

"You bet! I'll become Champion no matter what! And I'm coming back here and challenge you!" Red said, with Pika nodding in agreement and said something to Kurama, which The Fox Pokemon barked in agreement, meaning that they can't wait to see who's the strongest.

The three chuckled and finally Red began to turn around. "Red, Good luck at the Tournament!" Yellow said with a cheering smile. Red, while still turned around, nodded and began to run, with Pika holding tight. "BYE!" The siblings and their Pokemon waved at Red. 'Red, I know you'll win, cuz' if you don't I'll kick your ass.' With that thought, their new-friend was gone out of sight.

* * *

**PHEW THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK! OK I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND YES NARUTO KEPT THE DRATINI, BECAUSE IM GONNA NEED THAT POKEMON FOR THE EVENT, WHEN THE POKEDEX HOLDERS FIRED THE ULTIMATE OF THEIR TYPES. AND YES NARUTO, HINATA, SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BE APART OF THAT AND WILL BE POKEDEX HOLDERS. AND YOU GUYS BETTER KNOW WHAT POKEMON, NARUTO WILL KEEP AND HE'LL NAME THEM; KOKOU AND MATATABI.**

**ANYWAYS IF YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF NARUTO BECOMING GYM LEADER THAN BLUE, I SAY NO! I NEED NARUTO IN EVERY WAY IN ALL OF THE ARCS. AND I JUST WATCHED NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE ONLINE, BUT NOT LIKE A DOWNLOADED FILM MORE LIKE VIDEO TAPED AT A CINEMA KIND OF FILM, IT WAS ENJOYABLE AND THE FEELS OF NARUTOXHINATA BECOMING TRUE. I KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING THEY WERE THE PERFECT COUPLE! ( EAT THAT NARUTO X SAKURA FANS! JOKE XD)**

**SO RED IS A LITTLE SMART OF A GIRL'S FEELINGS HERE AT THIS FANFIC AND YEA RED KNOWS YELLOW'S FEELINGS TO HIM BUT HE STILL DOESN'T ACCEPT IT.**

**AND IT WAS OBVIOUS WHO THEIR UNCLE WAS CUZ' I REPLACED HIM. ANYWAYS I MIGHT PUT BIOS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS HERE AND THEIR POKEMON.**

**ONE LAST NOTE CUZ ITS A QUESTION: WHAT POKEMON WOULD LOOK MORE LIKE SAIKEN, SIX TAILED BEAST, AND GYUKI, EIGHT TAILED BEAST? CUZ I CANT DECIDE REALLY I FIRST THOUGHT OF GYUKI AS TAUROS BUT SEEING IT LIKE AN OCTOPUS IN LOOKS LIKE OCTILLERY HELP ME!**

**SO GOT NO MORE TO SAY, AND ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER MAYBE NEXT WEEK AT WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY SO IT WONT KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING. SO PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND ILL SEE YA NEXT TIME! JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO POST THIS ON SATURDAY BUT I FORGOT TO POST IT. (HEHE) SO THIS CHAPTER, WILL NOT FEATURE RED'S FIGHT IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP MEANING THAT NO EVENT CHANGED HERE AND NO FIGHT BETWEEN THE TWO YET, ILL DO IT AT THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE YELLOW ARC. **

**ANYWAYS I THINK THIS FANFIC WILL END WITH 20 CHAPTERS, MORE OR LESS. BUT ILL CONTINUE THE SEQUEL RIGHT AWAY AFTER THESE SO DON'T BE DEPRESSED, CUZ THE OTHER ARCS WILL BE MUCH FUN! SO GOT NO MORE TO SAY, SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW GUYS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: A MISSING FRIEND**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Two years have passed since Red became The Kanto Champion, and there have been many trainers, who have challenged Red, but will utterly be defeated. But there was one trainer; Red hasn't been able to fight yet. It was Naruto Uzumaki who has been waiting for Red to challenge him, but sadly he still hasn't. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, The Uzumaki Siblings were at their usual spot at Viridian Forest, Naruto, who was now 15 years old with his arms at the back of his head, and Kurama by his side, were resting at a shaded spot, by a tree. While Yellow, who was now 11 years old with Ratty, who was a Ratticate now by her side, was fishing near the lake, with her rod, but this time she has a Sketch Pad with many drawings, which was a little unprofessional if you would say. The blond girl never accepted Ratty becoming a Ratticate at first and even cried, but when Naruto explained about evolution she accepted and apologized to her Pokemon, for not accepting her at first. Yellow yawned, and continued to draw while waiting for the rod to move. Right now, today's a slow day for the Uzumaki Siblings when...

***RUSTLE* *RUSTLE***

The two noticed, then Naruto quickly woke up and Yellow turned around. The siblings drew their Pokebons and, with quick hands, threw the Pokebons they hide in their pockets to the bush where the sound came from. "Show yourself!" Naruto ordered the 'thing' that moved the bushes. The two siblings' Pokemon then readied their Fighting Stance and was growling.

"Now, now we could settle this in a more 'gentle' manner." The voice said, and the person walked out of the bush. It revealed a girl, who was at 13 years old, in average height with long reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a short black dress, white gloves, and black heels. She wore a black sleeveless dress that reached to her knees. "You know it's not good for a young girl holding a weapon." The mysterious girl said with her hand at her hips.

The two narrowed their eyes at her, with their Pokemon, still at Fighting Stance. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the girl with a serious tone. "Alright, no need to be serious." The brunette said, with a joking tone. "My name is Green, and I was looking for a Pikachu running around with injuries. Have you seen it?" The girl, named Green said.

The two were shocked at this, an injured Pikachu? What happened to it? "Why was it your Pikachu?" Yellow, with a worried tone and a hand on her chest, said.

"Actually, no but it belongs to a friend of mine." Green explained about the Pikachu she was looking for.

The two siblings looked at each other for a minute and nodded, which made Green curious. The two then turned to their Pokemon and asked, if they saw the injured Pikachu. Kurama barked to answer, which Naruto nodded saying that he gets it, while Yellow held her hand, close to Ratty's head. After a second she set it down and turned back to the blue-eyed girl. "Ratty said, that he hasn't seen that Pikachu."

Green, with her hand close to her mouth, gaped at shock that they just understood their Pokemon. "Y-you just understood what your Pokemons were saying!?" The brunette said with shock.

The two nodded to what she asked. "My sister got it from the Legend of Viridian, which our dad was also born, which I inherited it." Naruto explained to Green, which made her surprise.

"Y-y-you mean that the Legend of Viridian, is true, that every ten years a child is born that was blessed by the powers of The Viridian Forest?!" Green, while still holding her hand close to her mouth, asked in a curious and surprised tone. The two nodded to her question. As she looked at the two she saw a Sketch Pad with a drawing of someone familiar to her. "C-can I see that, Sketch Pad?" The green eyed girl asked Yellow, which she nodded and handed it over to her.

As she was skimming across the Sketch Pad of Yellow, Naruto was observing her. 'What is she up to?' The blue eyed boy asked to himself.

Green then stopped to every drawing of Red there and came to a conclusion. "Do you know this guy?" The curious brunette showed the drawing of Red to Yellow, with her hands at the middle, nodded to her question.

"He's our friend, Red, why you know him?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow and his hands at his pocket.

"Know him? I worked with this guy! And do you know where he is?" Green asked the two Uzumaki Siblings, which they shook their head, he hasn't come back from that 'Challenge' he received at Mt. Moon, but the siblings thought that he just forgot about Naruto's challenge again. "Well, do you two even know that Red's missing?" And with that note, it made the two siblings shocked, with widened eyes.

Yellow covered her mouth, in disbelief that Red is missing. 'N-no Red!' The Amber-eyed sibling said in her mind.

Naruto was just shocked; Red the strongest trainer in Kanto was bested by someone. But another struck the elder sibling about the injured Pikachu, Green was looking for. "So that Pikachu, you're looking for is Red's Pika, ain't it?!" Naruto asked the brunette which she nodded for an answer. Hearing this made Yellow bow her head and a tear began to fall, which Ratty and Kurama were comforting her, while Naruto gritted his teeth. 'No wander that guy never came back when he last came here to take on that challenge on Mt. Moon.' The elder blond was about to walk and run, but Green stopped him.

"Where are you going?!" Green asked Naruto, who had his bangs covering his eyes.

"IM GOING TO FIND RED'S PIKA, WHAT ELSE?!" Naruto practically yelled, with anger, which made Green surprised. His whiskers were darkening a little and his canine tooth got a little sharp.

"Don't bother, Pika is heading straight to Professor Oak's Lab to seek help and I just saw it and it looked really familiar, so I chased it." Green said, to reason with Naruto not to go and besides she still needs to know information about how Red knows them. The older sibling forgot his anger and his face returned to its normal form.

Naruto walked towards Yellow to comfort her and set his hands on her head that was moving from sniffing. "Hey, it's gonna be alright we'll find him." The elder blond said, with a worried voice. Yellow really liked Red now that her feelings are growing more and more. "Shh-shh, it'll be alright he'll be fine." The elder blond and Kurama were rubbing their hands or paws if Kurama, to comfort the crying younger sibling, while Ratty was rubbing his head on Yellow's leg.

Green saw this sight and it was like they're already a one family. The long haired brunette smiled, and a little jealous to see a family she never felt. "Hey, can you tell me something?" The green eyed girl asked Naruto.

Naruto turned to her, still continuing to rub Yellow's back to ease her tears. "What is it?" The whiskered blond asked.

"When did you met, Red and how did you met?" Green asked Naruto, with a curious tone and arms crossed. Naruto looked at her and stared for a while. He saw, that he can trust her, like how he trusts Red. The spiky haired blond looked at Kurama and Ratty, and spoke. "Kurama, Ratty comfort her for a while, okay?" Naruto said to the two Pokemon, which they nodded. Naruto nodded to them and began to walk at his resting place and sat down. "Sit, we'll talk about that." Green nodded and sat at the grass near Naruto. The older blond reached a hand in-front of the green eyed brunette. "First of, my name is; Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya." Naruto introduced himself with a welcoming grin, which Green finally shook his hand. "And she's my sister, Yellow Uzumaki." The blond trainer pointed at Yellow, who was now looking at the sky.

Green raised an eyebrow and asked Naruto in a whisper. "Does she have a 'crush' on Red?" The whispering girl asked which the elder blond nodded. It was painful in the inside for Naruto to accept that, but he really has to accept that. Yellow was falling for Red, because of the drawings of Red at her Sketch Pad. "No wander, she has 5 drawings of Red there at her Sketch Pad." Green looked at Yellow, who had worried eyes. 'Poor girl her heart's getting broken.' The worried brunette thought, she knows how a girl feels when they're worrying about the one care about and it was very painful at the heart.

"Anyways.." With that note, Green turned back to Naruto and proceeded with the story of how they met Red. As a half an hour passed, Naruto finished his story about how they met Red here at Viridian City. While Naruto was telling the story, he was also looking at Yellow, who either will look at the ground or at the sky. He became worried about her; Green noticed this and knows what the worried sibling was feeling.

"So that's how you met, Red." Green said, after Naruto, with arms crossed, and finally ended his story. 'So that's why Yellow is that worried for Red, the princess is worried about his knight in shining armor.' The green eyed girl said in her mind, with a teasing smile.

Naruto had a raised eyebrow, while looking at Green. 'What a weird girl.' The whiskered blond thought of seeing the long haired brunette looking weird. As the moment continues, Green noticed that Naruto was staring at her but quickly averted his gaze at the brunette. "Anyways, I believe that I and Yellow were the last ones, Red talked to before going to Mt. Moon." The older blond said with narrowed eyes, remembering the day, when Red came to Viridian to go to Mt. Moon.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK: TWO WEEKS BEFORE TODAY**_

_Naruto and Yellow were at Viridian Forest, apparently the older sibling was teaching Yellow to fight. In the past 2 years, after Red left to become Champion, Naruto started to train Yellow how to battle with Pokemon. The older blond, with crossed arms, was with his Dragy, the Dratini that he caught was now a Dragonair, at the left side and Kurama at the right. While Yellow, who was covered in dirt, was with Ratty, who was now a Ratticate with injuries, were breathing hard. This course what Naruto called a 'Trust Exercise' that Yellow must catch her Ratty, that is attacking, every time it was blown away by the Dratini, with its large tail and Yellow has only caught Ratty for 20 times, while they did 40 times now. The teaching brother smiled, he was in his Teaching Side now and it was harsh. "So, you ready to give up?" He asked, with a serious tone._

_Yellow was breathing hard and with her hands at the knees, signifying tiredness. "NO, I won't give up, I want to be as strong as you, Brother like Red, Father and Mother!" The younger blond, with a clenched fist, said in a determined tone. "Let's go RATTY!" She yelled which affected the brown rat and charged. "Let's go, use __**Quick Attack **__to get in close and use __**Hyper Fang **__to damage, Dragy!" The determined girl said her commanded, which Ratty followed and dashed forward leaving a streak of light. _

_"Get ready, Dragy!" Naruto, with a grin, said to his Pokemon which it nodded. Ratty was close to Dragy and this made Naruto go in action. "Dragy, use __**TWISTER**__ around yourself to make a shield!" The Dragon Pokemon spun around using __**Twister **__to make a wind shield. "Let's see if you can breakthrough my shield Yellow!" the whiskered blond said, to his sister. Which she smiled, that made Naruto wonders._

_"That's the cue, Ratty break through the twister with __**Hyper Fang**__!" Yellow commanded, her Pokemon which jumped and stroke the __**Twister**__-formed shield._

_'I see so she has been memorizing my attacks, tactics and defense.' Naruto thought, of what he said to Yellow once they started to train, he said to her that examine the enemy's attack, defense, and tactic. He grinned on what he is seeing now. 'Yellow, you did take my word, in no time you'll become a great trainer like mom and Dad!' He thought, seeing Yellow, with narrowed and clenched fists at her side, standing strong._

_The __**Hyper Fang **__connected and made a hole in the __**Twister **__and broke the whole shield. Ratty was in front of Dragy, with narrowed eye. "Go Dragy! Use __**Slam **__Ratty hard to the ground!" Naruto commanded his Pokemon, which moved fast and stretched it tail to slam it to the Mouse Poke__mon._

_"Try and dodge it with __**Quick Attack**__, to hasten your movements in the air, then spin in the air and use __**Super Fang**__!" Yellow commanded her Pokemon, which it tried it best to do it. A streak of light began to glow on Ratty's back and quickly spun as the tail was beginning to reach him. It spun fast making it dodge the tail, reared back to its charging stance in the air, and the its teeth began to glow signifying its, __**Super Fang**__._

_"DRAGY USE **THUNDER**, BUT DON'T RELEASE IT, YET CONCENTRATE IT IN YOUR BODY TO MAKE A SKIN OF ELECTRICITY!" Draggy released __**Thunder**__ but merely surrounded its skin as an Electric Skin._

_"RATTY DON'T STOP, KEEP GOING, I TRUST YOU!" Yellow yelled towards its Pokemon, that it inspired Ratty and never minded the electric skin that was enveloping Dragy, but merely continued its assault._

_Naruto smiled, that Yellow trusts her Pokemon, and it's making him be inspired as well. 'Yellow, you're already having a bond with him; this will make you two strong as trainer and Pokemon.' The elder blond continues to watch the event, and see what connected her attack which hurt Dragy, but hurt him as well._

_"Ratty now, if you still can! Use __**Assurance **__and end it!" Yellow commanded, which made Naruto surprised, he forgot about Ratty's __**Assurance**__ that it doubles the damage of the last attack it made and __**Super Fang**__ decreases an opponent's life to ½. If that connects, Dragy is light out. Ratty tried to fight it and successfully did it; it hit its fangs at The Dragon Pokemon, which seemed it just witnessed a world of pain._

_Dragy fought the pain and with one more attack it was waiting. "Dragy let this end with a draw, __**Twister**__!" Naruto said to his Pokemon, which with a slow move, moved its tail around and made a twister that hit Ratty and blew him far. With that attack Dragy began to fall, but Naruto began to move and caught his Pokemon."You did great Dragy!" The older blond said to his Pokemon, with a grin and reached a hand in front of Dragy and it glowed an blue green aura and began to heal his Pokemon._

_"RATTY!" Yellow yelled and moved to where Ratty was going to land and quickly caught him. "Sorry, Ratty that I pushed you that hard." She said to her Pokemon, which nodded that it accepts. "You did great and you're becoming stronger." The younger blond said, with a smile which made her Pokemon smile as well. She quickly took a hand and held it in-front of her Pokemon's face. It glowed a blue green aura and it healed her Pokemon, removing the bruises and scars. After that was done Naruto, with Kurama and Dragy, walked to Yellow and smiled at her._

_"You're improving more and more, Yellow." Naruto said, with a great impression, while Kurama barked and Dragy nodded._

_Yellow smiled and nodded and was finally done healing her Pokemon. She put her down on the ground, but she notices, a person that she hasn't seen for a few months now. Her eyes widened, which made Naruto and Kurama look behind as well and saw the friend, who rescued Yellow. It was none other than Red. "RED!" They both yelled and caught his attention, which he smiled and waved at the two._

_They ran towards their friend with their Pokemon following. After Red has met up with them, he had his hand behind his head. "Hey guys, long time no see, huh? What'cha doing?" The black haired trainer said, with a smile. But when he saw the Ratticate, it made him smile and recognized it. "Loks like Ratty evolved into a Ratticate!"_

_Yellow smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm teaching Yellow here, how to Pokemon Battle, for the past years and she's really capable of battling now." Naruto explained, which Yellow nodded._

_"Wow, you're starting to grow up Yellow, and if you keep practicing you'll become much stronger." Red said with his toothy grin, which made Yellow blush by the compliment._

_"Th-thanks Red" Yellow, with a blush on her cheek, thanking Red, which he grinned wider, saying no problem._

_Naruto then remembered the thing, Red promised when he becomes the Champion. "So Red, you came here to challenge me?!" The elder blond and his Pokemons, grinning, have narrowed eyes and a clenched fist._

_"Really Brother, give him a rest." Yellow said, trying to stop his brother to challenge Red._

_"Ugh... About that" Red said, scratching his cheeks with a faint grin. He then showed a letter, which made Naruto, Yellow and their Pokemons look at it. "I received a letter of challenge at Mt. Moon, from someone."_

_"Give me that!" Naruto snatched the letter and began to read the letter. "...by Bruno?" The elder blond said, finishing the letter, with a curious tone at the end._

_Red nodded at this and took the letter back. "He wants to challenge me, but don't worry it won't be long and I'll come back here for our match." The black eyed trainer said to his promised challenger._

_Naruto sighed, with his hands at his pockets. "Fine, but you better come back after this and don't lose to that guy. Because the one who's gonna beat you is me-ttebayo!"The determined trainer said with a smile._

_Yellow sighed on what his brother said. 'Looks like, brother is in his Fighting Side now.' The amber-eyed girl thought of the childish of his brother, sometimes._

_Red chuckled back and raised a fist at Naruto. "I won't lose to you, no matter what, Naruto!" The champion of Kanto said, which Naruto nodded. He let his hand down and began to walk away, but turned around once more. "Oh and Yellow, keep training and you'll become strong with Ratty." He turned around after this._

_"I will, Red!" Yellow and Ratty nodded, with the blond girl having a determined voice to get strong._

_Red began to run now and the two siblings waved goodbye. "BYE, RED!" The Uzumaki Siblings yelled, with their Pokemon as well and were waving goodbye. The running champion never looked back, but merely raised a hand while running, saying 'goodbye'. That's the day when they last saw Red._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Naruto explained, when they met Red again and said he was going to Mt. Moon. Green nodded to this, with her hand at her chin. "I see, then Red must have left something at Mt. Moon." The brunette said, while looking at the direction towards Mt. Moon. The blue-elected blond agreed to what she said.

"Then we have to find him, he could be in danger." The two looked and saw Yellow, with a frown, but they could see the year marks on her eyes.

Green nodded to what Yellow said and clasped her hands. "Then it's decided, you two will help me to search for Red!" The blue-eyed girl said to the two siblings, which they accept. "Oh and I have to hide your identities first."

The two siblings raised an eyebrow, to what she said. "W-why would you want to hide our identity?" Yellow asked the searching girl.

"Well first, you don't want the enemy to thrash your hometown just because you're looking for Red, right?" Green said, which the two gulped that they don't want that to happened to Viridian. "And second, so the enemies will not recognize any of your relationship with any town or friend." The two sibling agreed to what Green said, they really don't want anyone to get involved on what they're doing. "So wear this, Yellow." The brunette then took out something from her back pack and it was a sombrero and a long orange fabric. "Wear this, Naruto." The long haired brunette gave the fabric to Naruto which he took. While she put on the sombrero on the little blond, which she fixed. "From now on Yellow, you're a boy for a while. And your names are Naruto and Yellow..." Green's words were then halted by Naruto.

"..Namikaze." Naruto, who had the fabric tied at his forehead, continued their last name, which she raised an eyebrow to. "Namikaze, is our father's last name we want to wear that name in this adventure. Yellow agreed to this that it would be an honor to hold the name of their father. Green agreed to this and finally Naruto Namikaze and Yellow Namikaze begins their journey to search for their friend, Red.

* * *

**_PHEW THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK! OKAY I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 6 AND THE BEGINNING OF THE YELLOW ARC STARTS AT THE NEXT CHAPTER SO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_OKAY SO 2 MORE REVIEWS WERE ADDED AND ILL ANSWER IT HERE._**

**• _NO ITS NOT NARUTO X GREEN, ITS NARUTO X HINATA, IT WILL HAPPEN AT HOENN ARC._**

**•_THANKS FOR THE OPINION FOR SAIKEN AS GASTRODON BUT I ALREADY PICKED TAUROS FOR A REASON (HINT GYUKIS ABILITIES)_**

**• _Hmmm...nice Pokemon and really looks like Saiken, a Kalos Region Pokemon, and a slug but i cant make a reason why Naruto has it at the Johto region. AS for Gyuki i've decided it and its going to be Tauros, for Gyuki can use Lightning based techniques, while a Tentacruel will just be useless._**

**_SO THATS MY ANSWER TO THE REVIEWS AND YES NARUTO HAS TAUGHT YELLOW ABOUT POKEMONS AND ATTACKS, BUT YELLOW WILL STILL TRAIN WITH BLUE, WHILE NARUTO WILL TRAIN IN A DIFFERENT PLACE TO EVOLVE HIS POKEMONS LATER ON._**

**_SO IF I WOULD SAY RATTY IS LEVEL 45, WHILE DRAGGY IS LEVEL 50 AND YES HE STILL HASNT EVOLVED FOR A REASON. BECAUSE TRAINING A POKEMON IN 2 YEARS AND IT SHOULD BE AT LEAST AT 40-50. KURAMA'S LEVEL IS I THINK MIGHT BE AT LEVEL 65-70 BECAUSE, REALLY ITS BEEN WITH THEIR MOM FOR PEPE'S SAKE AND NARUTO CONTINUED TO TRAIN IT._**

**_NOW THE BIOS WILL START AT CHAPTER 8 AND I MIGHT POST IT TOMORROW OR AT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW SO NO WORRIES. GOT NOTHING TO SAY ANYMORE AND I PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS UP! JA NE_**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS, AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 7 OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS, AND FINALLY THE YELLOW ARC BEGINS AND I DON'T HAVE MANY TO SAY RIGHT NOW, I JUST WANT TO SHOW YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER RIGHT AWAY. SO ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective and awesome owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: THE SEARCH BEGINS**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, UZUMAKI HOUSE**

Naruto and Yellow, who has disguised to a boy, were packing their things for their journey/search for their missing friend, Red. The Siblings have cleaned the whole house, and it was ready to be left, but there was a caretaker for the house while they're gone.

Naruto packed few ramens and many Pokebons in his bag, his new suit now consisted of his new cloak, a red cloak with black flames at the end **(A/N: His sage mode cloak.)**. and stored the white cloak of his father and underneathe it is an orange shirt, with black lames designed on its end and a symbol of their family of being an Uzumaki. He wore black gloves that shows his fingers, with a square metal attached to it and wore a new blue pants, his belt hanging at his left side and the Pokebons, which he made a new hold, in his right. They went shopping before they go, which Green adviced them for the possibly long journeys. He fixed the fabric on his head, which he now added a rectangular metal with carving of a Pokeball. The newly dressed blond, wore his backpack , and smiled. 'A new adventure to search Red, huh?' he thought on his head, which he saw

Yellow with her ordinary attire, but now wore a fabric on her neck, like his brother that has he symbol of their name and wore gloves to fit her description as a boy and a strap on her shoulder to put her Super Rod on. The younger blond now has her belt on her right, while the Pokebons were on the left. She wore her new sombrero and fixed it. The blond girl also wore two mini bags, at each side of her waist, which consisted of ramens,like her brother they are ramen addicts, and the first aid kit they need. The two nodded to each other and left their home and Naruto locked it once they were outside.

The two walked towards the townsquare and awaited them was a gathering of people of Viridian City, which people they knew. The people held giant trampoline or boards saying; "Good Luck Naruto and Yellow" or "Please be Safe!" The people prized Naruto and Yellow as their town's treasure, not just having the powers of Viridian but also that they have felt loneliness and they became happiness after they were taken care by the townsfolk, after the event of their parent dying. The two smiled on what they saw, and scratched their cheeks of emberassment. The mayor then walked in front of the two riding his Ponyta, Pony with his secretary. He went down his Pony and returned the Pokemon. He walked to the two Uzumaki Sblings. The white bearded man smiled on seeing their 'prized treasure' of to their journey as trainer to look for a friend. "Naruto, Yellow, ever since you two were just childern and we were still taking care of you, we cherished you two as the town's son and daughter, and now you two are here as grown ups, teen and trainer. As the town prized treasure I give you my precious, Pony." The two were shocked, that the mayor is willingly give away his Ponyta.

They mayor got close to Naruto and showed him Pony's Pokeball, but Naruto waved his hands saying,he cant accept that. "I-I really can't accept it, Mayor, besides its precious to you!" The elder blond, said with unaccepting tone, while Yellow looked with worry.

The mayor shook his head, saying not accepting that. "Naruto, you are worthy in training my precious Pokemon, Pony here and you'll need him one day or another." The leader of the city said with a heart warming smile.

Naruto saw this smile, which he really can't refuse, he really wants to be given. His hands trembled and can't even dare this, but clenched the fear and took the ball. He looked close at the Pokeball and grinned. "Can I rename him?" The whiskered blond asking for permission to its original owner. The oiginal owner of the Ponyta nodded and Naruto released the Ponyta he got. He touched the head of Ponya, and it responded by rubbing its head on its whole arm. "From now on you're Kokou!" The newly named Kokou, wheezed on hapiness accepting his new name. Everyone laughed on what they saw and it was heartwarming for the Mayor.

* * *

**VIRIDIAN CITY, ENTRANCE**

The Viridian Siblings have received their gifts from the people of Viridian, and they were now at the entrance of their city and they are now going to Pallet Town, to look for Pika at proffesor Oak's lab. Naruto called out his new named Kokou, while Yellow called out her Dody, Dodrio that was once a Doduo that Yellow caught in the Viridian Forest, they set all of their things on them, like tents and bedsheets. The people were now waving to them and saying 'Goodbye', 'Goodluck', and 'Take Care!' Yellow looked at her brother, which she smiled and Naruto grinned back. "Let's Go!" The Uzumaki Siblings said in unison then Kokou and Dody began to run towards Pallet Town. The two Uzumakis turned around and waved goodbye. "BYE, SEE YA!" They yelled while waving to them.

As the Pokemons were running,the two looked at each other. "Brother, this is going to be fun!" Yellow said to her brother, while they felt wind on their hair. Naruto smiled back, with his heart at warmth, knowing that his younger sibling is finally feeling advenure.

* * *

**PALLET TOWN, PROFFESOR OAK'S LAB**  
**(A/N: YELLOW WILL BE MENTIONED AS AN 'HE')**

Prof. Oak was holding Pika, with multiple injuries at hand, he carried the yellow mouse and put in in a Pokeball. He then put Pika's Pokeball on a Healing Machine for Pokemons, and waited for him to heal. The Pokemon Proffesor sighed in relief and looked at the computer that he was talking to Cerulean City's Gym Leader; Misty, holding a krabby he got from Red. "Profesor is Pika alright?" Misty asked Oak, with tons of worries. She had feelings for Red, for they did train together for a few months when Red began his journey as a care-free trainer.

Prof. Oak was about to say about Pika's condition when the door opened and a boy with a blond hair wearing a sombrero barged in, which shocked the Proffesor. It was Yellow Namikaze, he scanned the place and saw Pika's Pokeball in the Healing Machine. He quickly ran to the injured mouse and released him from the Pokeball. "Pika it is you!" The blond boy said, and Pika, with his injuries gone, nuzzled the boy's face.

Proffesor Oak with an open mouth and shocked eyes, asked the mysterious boy, while Misty was also staring at the boy. "Who are you, lad?" The mysterious blondie ignored the question and continued to do what he was doing, but someone answered the qestion.

"We're Pokemon Trainers, from Viridian City and we're brothers." a voice said, which Proffesor Oak and Misty,even on screen, looked and saw another blond boy, with a white cloak leaning on the door, with cross arms, it was Naruto Namikaze. "We're here to get Pika, Red's Pikachu, and we're on a search and rescue party to get him." He looked at the two, with a calm face.

Prof. Oak, with suspicious eyes, looked at the two blonds and they seem to know Pika and he also noticed that Pika was already healed up when that short boy touched him, but his thoughts were then interrupted by Misty's voice. "Who are you two and who sent you?!" The orange haired girl said, with narrowed eyes on the two. As the shorter blond boy was finished nuzzling the yellow mouse, they went outside and said 'Come on!'

"Hey wait, you can't just.." Prof. Oak was stopped when a hand blocked his path. He looked to see that it was the whiskered blon was stopping him. "You, who are you, why are you really here?"

The older blond looked at her and he answered. "We can't tell you our name, but we came here to look for our friend, Red." Once again the elder blondie answered, with a calm voice. "You can trust us and we won't hurt Pika." He said with a smile, but the two suspicous eyed persons can't trust these two, they came here knowing of Red, and that younger boy just touched Pika and he was quickly cured. He sighed from their mistrstment. "If you don't believe us, then send a search party at Mt. Moon, we're the last persons Red last talked to before accepting that 'letter of challnge' he got."

Prof. Oak and Misty were shocked on what he said. Was he saying the truth or is he playing something on them? If they're telling the truth then they're clues on finding Red on Mt. Moon, or is it a trap on Mt. Moon? The Pokemon Profesor then stood and up looked at the older blond, in a serious fashion. He held out a Pokeball in his hand, which Misty knew what he was gonna do. "Proffessor, you're not thinkin of battling, are you?!" The water specialist said, with wories towards the Proffessor.

"Misty, if what they're saying are true, then show me, what you can do." Prof. Oak released his Pokemon and saw it was a small brown bird, with an orange beak. It was a Spearow and it was flying nearby its owner."Fearow, **Fury Attack**!" The Pokemon Proffessor commanded its Pokemon and it acted. The brown bird charged against the blond, which he jumped out of the lab and into the outside world. The Pokemon continued its **Fury Attack **and attacked multiple times. "If you're capable of finding, Red, show me your strengths. You saw what happened to Pika, he was a champion level Pokemon, and it was defeated, what can you do about that? End this battle and I will trust you two." Prof. Oak said in a serious tone, he must see the strength of these two blonds and he must know if he can trust them on searching Red.

The bird Pokemon attacked furiously in all directions, but never attacked the two. Winds flew from every attack the Spearow made contact, on hitting the ground. The two blonds merely stood there place and never twitched. "Yellow you handle this." Naruto said to his brother and nodded.

"Dody, now!" Yhellow commanded his Pokemon, which it acted quickly and was now behind the Spearow. The brown bird and Prof. Oak were both shocked, how fast was that Dodrio. "Use **Whirlwind**!" He commanded his Pokemon and acted swiftly and released a strong winds that whirled. Spearow spun in it and became dizzy, which Pika quickly caught him. Naruto smiled at what he saw, Yellow's Dody is faster than last time now.

Prof. Oak was furious and shocked. "Hey, it doesn't count when you make my Spearow get dizzy!" The Pokemon Proffessor whined, but the younger blond looked at him.

"You said to end the battle, so I ended it, lucky that none of our Pokemon got hurt." Yellow cleared it out to the Pokemon Proffessor, which he thought it out.

'He is right, that none of them got hurt.' Prof. Oak realized its wrong thoughts and returned his Spearow back. He walked in front of the two and smiled. "You two, I can see that you two are powerful trainers."

The two grinned to what the Pokemon Professor said, and Naruto pointed at his heart, with his thumb. "We swear that we'll find Red and we won't stop till' we find him!" His brother agreed with him, with Pika nodding to go with them.

Prof. Oak smiled at what he's seeing and turned back. "Come follow me." The Pokemon Professor said to the two and walked to the missing Red's house, which the two immediately followed. Prof. Oak felt that they can be trusted as trainers, as Pokedex Owners. They arrived at Red's house and went inside his bedroom. Yellow looked at his crush's room, and scanned it. Naruto saw this, even though his disguise as a boy, he still acts like a girl. The old man then saw the Pokedex of his student and got furious. "THAT FOOL, HE LEFT HIS POKEDEX THINKING THAT HE CAN TAKE THAT CHALLENGER ON WITHOUT IT. HE'S STUBORNESS WAS HIS DOWNFALL!" He furiously said and cursed his second Pokedex Holder. The two sweatdropped on what the Pokemon Professor what saying. After the cursing was done, he handed Yellow, Red's Pokedex. "Here, Red isn't here and you need to search for him, so you need to hold on to it for a while. It's temporary for a while and I'll make tou a Pokedex later on, after the search" The blond boy nodded and accepted the Pokedex and put it in his bag at the back side then Prof. Oak looked at the older blond and reached for his pocket in his lab coat area. "Oh and here I was going to find another trainer to take this Pokedex, but looks like you'll do." The Creator of the Pokedex was about to hand the newly made Pokedex, but he stopped his hand and asked one more question. "But please, tell me your names first."

Naruto couldn't give his name, but Green never said if it was the Pokemon Professor. The elder blond sighed and left with no choice, he needed the Pokedex for the rough journey ahead. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, and he's Yellow Namikaze, we're the Namikaze Siblings." The elder Namikaze finally introduced, themselves and the Pokedex beeped, which it registered its name in the Pokedex. The new Pokedex holder held his Pokedex and it beeped yet again, which it registered its holder's identity. Naruto grinned, knowing that he finally is a Pokedex owner like Red.

"Looks like we're Pokedex owners, brother." Yellow said, smiling, and Naruto nodded. They were now Pokedex holders and the search now begins, with Pika and Pokedexes, in their hand they began now.

* * *

**AND CUT! SO THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'LL BE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON MAYBE LATER OR TOMORROW. AND YES DODY IS A DODRIO BECAUSE OF THE TRAINING THEY WENT ON. AND YES, NARUTO NEEDS A POKEDEX FOR THEY NEED TO BE A POKEDEX HOLDER SOON.**

**OK, GOT NOTHING TO SAY AND WISH YOU'LL READ THIS AS SOON AS ITS POST AND ILL SEE YA LATER OR TOMORROW! JA NE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND LOOKS LIKE I POSTED THIS NOW! SO THIS IS THE BATTLE OF THE SIBLINGS VS LORELEI. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ITS TIME TO SEE NARUTO'S FOURTH POKEMON, MATATABI.**

**GOT NOTHING TO SAY ANYMORE SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective and AMAZING owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: THE MIGHT OF THE NAMIKAZE SIBLINGS**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

The two siblings went back to Viridian Forest first to get some rest, then continue onward the next day. The Namikaze Siblings were resting on their usual spot at their beloved forest. Yellow , with Ratty, Pika and Dody, was back on his fishing spot, while Naruto was back to his resting spot with Kurama, Draggy and Kokou. The fishing blond yawned and was getting bored, then he saw Pika walking off somewhere, happily. "Pika, if you're going for a walk don't go too far, okay?" Yellow, smiling, said which Pika nodded and wandered off, then her rod got something. "OH! A catch!" He pulled it off with all his might and it came out. it was a Goldeen that came out. The younger blond pulled out a Pokebon, and did what his brother has been teaching him for the past two years. The learning blond threw the Pokebon and hit a vital spot which it immediately captured. His Pokemon were happy for him and jumped from joy. The Pokebon landed on the water and Yellow came to get it. "Brother, I caught one, eh?!" He then saw the older blond already far asleep with his Pokemons, with snot bubbles on their noses. The hat-wearing blond, and his Pokemons sweat dropped at this sight.

**(A/N: I CAN'T TALK LIKE BILL CAN. SORRY!)**

Pika was somewhere in the forest, but somebody called out on its name and said to wait. The yellow mouse ran in a zigzagged pattern and headed for the lake. Pika then did a U-turn and let the man fall of the lake. "Ouch, looks like I fell in the lake!" The man was atleast at Naruto's age, he had light red hair, and wore a lab coat underneath the formal attire he was wearing. The man had fallen in the lake, but something troubled him farther. A whirlpool then started to suck him in and can't get up because of the large items in his bag. It was a Seadra, that started it and it was angry at the man. "AHH! HELP ME!" The red haired man yelled for help and was drowning in some words. Pika saw this and quickly went back to his temporary owners

Pika went back to Yellow and jumped around, saying someone needs help. The hat-wearing blond, and his Pokemon understood the yellow mouse, but he can't understand Pika. He then put his hand near Pika's forehead. "I see, let's go, brother. Eh?!" Yellow said, and held her Super-Rod, but then looked to see his brother, and his Pokemons having larger snot bubbles. He and his Pokemons sweat dropped at this and they're really in a deep sleep and no one wants to disturb Naruto Namikaze, with that good of a sleep. "On second thought, we'll go now!" His Pokemons nodded at this and Pika began to lead the younger Namikaze and his Pokemon. They arrived at the scene, the Seadra was looking at them, and the man was already sinking in the water. Yellow used his rod and, right at the spot, threw it and got the man. "HOLD ON!" He screamed to the drowning man.

The lab coat wearing man got a old of his rod and Yellow tried with, all of his might, to ge him out of the whirlpool of death. "HEY, Y'ALL NEED TO BEAT OR CAPTURE THAT POKEMON!" The accent man yelled to Yellow, which she nodded but still grabbing a hold of the rod.

Yellow hates Pokemons Battling, but she realized from Naruto's training that some needs to battle to protect others or to fight for their dreams as trainer and Pokemon."Pika, use **Thunder**, Dody, use **Tri-Attack**!" Yellow commanded his Pokemons,except Ratty, and Pika released a shocking **Thunder** to Seadra, and Dody fired an ice, fire, and thunder combination to hit the Seahorse Pokemon. The attack collided in one hit and knocked out the Pokemon, which the whirlpool stopped on its tracks.

The lake then returned to its normal level and the man can finally sit on the water. "Thanks, y'all save my garsh life." The man grinned and got out of the water. "My name is Bill, what's yours?" the red haired man reached a hand towards his 'savior'. Yellow ignored this for a while and captured the Seadra with its Super-Rod and held the Pokeball. Bill was just surprised on what happened. 'A rod with a Pokeball attached to it? That's some gadget he got there.' The man, named Bill, thought, with his hands at his chin.

After 3 hours, Yellow, who forgot about Naruto, set a camp for him, with the help of his Dody, and was now sitting with his feet connected. As the things were happening a woman was standing near the cliffside and was watching everything. She looked at Pika clearly and thought. "So the lone Pikachu that escaped from Bruno;s battle, will be mine at last!" She said and with desire of getting Red's Pika.

'A tent? So he's travelling or on a journey, but with Pokemons like that it looks powerful.' He scanned Dody and Pika, but Ratty was in his Pokeball but when he turned around he saw the hat-wearing trainer was asleep, with a cat mouth. He sweatdropped at this scene. 'He's already asleep!' He thought, but what made him really curious was that Pikachu, who was chasing a butterfly. 'It looks really like Red's Pika and it's name was like his, could it be a coincidence.' The formal man went to Pika and kneel. "Hey Pika you remember me, Bill?" Bill reached a hand towards Pika, but he respondd with a thousand jolts shocking him. 'Same greetings, when I met him!' The scientist now down on the round smoke coming out of its back. He sat with a damagess of thuner. "The similarities increase." Bill then took a look at Yellow's Pokerod. 'This rod captured that Seadra earlier, and what kind of gadget is this?' He then noticed that the Pokeball on the rod was moving and he looked to see the Seadra was all healed up. Bill was shocked at his, the Seadra was already healed up while it took two powerful attacks. 'What the heck, why is the Seadra all healed up already, its like that it came back back from a dang Pokemon Center?" The red-haired man was really curious on what happened. "Somebody wake me up! A fishing pole with a life of its own, Pokemon that rejuvenates super quick, one with the same name sa Red's Pika. Who the heck is this kid?!" He turned to the sleeping boy with a sweat coming down, then a voice came to him.

"Would you be so kind as to give me that Pikachu?" a voice reached Bill, when he turned around he saw a woman wearing glasses and with amber hair, tied to a ponytail. Her clothes were like Green's, but her black dress had sleeves. She was standing on the cliffside, with a Pokeball in hand. She then threw the Pokeball and summoned her Pokemon. "Dewgong, **Aurora Beam**!" the Pokemon, Dewgong, then released a swirling and colorful ice beam that charged against Bill and Yellow.

Bill felt this and he ran away , from the feeling of too much cold. "H-Hey! This is bad! C'mon wake up!" He yelled to the sleeping blond, but to no a vail he still slept.

"**BLIZZARD**!"

As the assault continues, the mysterious commands her next attack, which the ice storm was getting worst and worst. The cold finally got to Yellow and made her sneeze to wake up. "Eh?! What's happening?! It's freezing me!" The woken blond said, with her hand at her eyes.

"About time, we're under attack here?!" Bill scolding the young trainer, he then turned around to look at the assaulting woman. "Who are you?! Why are you after this Pikachu?!" He yelled to the woman that's attacking them. "Do you know of the battle between Red of Pallet Town and Bruno o the Elite Four that took place at a certain location and what happened to Red!?" The red haired scientist asked the mysterious woman. This caught Yellow's attention, he knows that location and Bill know Red, should he say what's happening. The battle field has already became a wasteland because of the **Aurora Beam **and **Blizzard**.

"Do you think some little Pokemon League Tournament Winner could stand a chance against a member of the Elite Four?" The woman smiled at what she said, which surprised Bill and Yellow.

Yellow could feel that she can cry, but she needs to be tough. Bill was shocked on what he heard, could it be that Red was defeated. "No, it can't be not Red." He just can't accept this and really can't take this.

The woman continued her speech. "However, there was one who escaped the battle." The glasses wearing woman said which menioned the Pikachu, which caught Bill.

"I was right! You are Red's Pika!" Bill said to Red's Pika, that made Pika nod.

"The Elite Four have a perfect battle record to preserve." She snapped her finger and the Dewgong continued its assault to Pika. "Not only do we crush all of the trainers we fihgt, we don't even let one single Pokemon escape. Its a matter of reputation you understand? That's why you need to give me that Pikachu, alright." The woman said to the two and what attracted them was that she said 'we'.

"Did you say 'we'!?" Bill asked the woman, while Yellow has devised a plan already.

"Indeed, I, too, am one of the Elite Four." The woman sat on her Dewgong and continued her speech. "I am Lorelei and my specialty is Ice!" She made an ice ramp at the cliff and gone down. 'You cannot defy me." The woman named Lorelei said to the two that got surprised.

"Wh-what's she doing?!" Bill asked as Lorelei, riding her Dewgong slid down from the cliff using the ice slide her Pokemon made. When they were running away, Ratty ran by and went back to Yellow. Lorelei and Bill were surprised, then Yellow, with Pika standing near him, stopped at their tracks. "What are you doing do you wanna die?!" He said to the standing blonde and the electric mouse, but never inched.

"Looks like you accept faith, huh?!" Lorelei laughed, as her Dewgong was nearing Yellow and Pika, she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The assault was close and got closer, until they all felt a fast trail of blue. 'What?!' Lorelei, with fast reflexes jumped away quick and...

***BOOOOM***

A smoke cloud exposed, and Bill was shocked at what happened. 'What the heck happened and what the heck was that dang blue trail?' He coughed as he thought of those words. As the smoke was being blown, he saw it with widened eyes.

"Looks like a came in a nick of time!" A voice said, and it revealed Naruto, with his Dragy has Dewgong pinned to the hard ground of ice. Its tail was in the seal Pokemon's face so it cannot use any Ice Attacks. "Now end this Dragy!" The older blonde hopped off of his Dragonair and it rained **Thunder** on the pinned Dewgong. It howled in pain as the attack was super effective, and it was knocked out, with swirly eyes and the ice ground was cracked easily.

Lorelei was just shocked at this as well, the other blonde was so fast and powerful that it knocked her Dewgong. 'Where the hell did this other blonde came from?!' The amber haired woman gritted her teeth and cursed. "Another shows up!" Lorelei said to Naruto, and returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Naruto, with his arms crossed, grinned and with Draggy by his side. "You got hurt, little bro?" The older blonde could just laugh at what he said, but he has no choice for they need to hide their identities. Yellow nodded with a slight embarrassment, that Yellow really can't accept being called a boy. Hey being with Naruto and trained her to be more feminine, did had its perks.

Bill looked at the two and herd 'little brother' and that means that they're brothers. 'So they're brothers and you could really tell from the blonde hair.' The red haired man thought, with his hand at his chin.

Lorelei heard the 'little brother thing as well and she smiled and went back to her personality when they met her. "I see so you called your precious 'big brother' to take me down?" She fixed her glasses as she spoke.

The two gritted their teeth and what she said was wrong. "You're wrong.." Yellow said, with narrowed eyes. Lorelei hear this and listened carefully on what he was gonna say. The younger blond clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "..we're here to beat the information out of you! WHERE'S RED?!" Yellow yelled with Pika agreeing, to the one associated with the ones of disposing Red. Naruto saw Yellow's expression, he was eager on finding Red.

Lorelei just laughed at what Yellow just said. "I already told you, the champion Red is...disposed of." With that thought Yellow yelled, and Dody moved fast, which Lorelei and Bill was surprised with the Dodrio's speed. Dody acted, even without its trainers command and used **Drill Peck** on her. Lorelei, with quick reflexes, dodged out of the way, but another trail came to her and saw a Ratticate attack her with **Double Edge**. Lorelei, with quick reflex summoned out her other Pokemon. It caused a little smoke cloud and it revealed to be a Cloyster, shielding Lorelei. Ratty gritted its teeth and quickly went away. The two Pokemons returned to their trainer's side. Lorelei and Bill looked at the Dodrio's **Drill Peck **and it drilled a 7 km hole on the icy ground. 'Such strong force and speed and that Raticatte was so fast that it almost got me. That young blonde who is he? Well no matter who he is, I must eliminate him and his brother.' Lorelei looked at the two blondes, and narrowed her eyes. The two blondes with their Pokemon got ready to her next move.

"Bill, get out of here and hide, if you want to watch." Yellow said, to the scientist and nodded, he wanted to part of this, but he wants to see what Lorelei and the siblings are capable of. He hid in a cave nearby and watched the battle.

'I have to watch this and report his to either Prof. Oak or Green.' Bill thought in his mind and narrowed his eyes to watch the battle clearly. A wind blew hard and and the edges of their clothes blew with the wind. They waited for someone to move and start the battle. The atmosphere was silent and it was a staring contest for them, and now the act started.

"CLOYSTER, **SPIKE CANNON**!" The first act was issued and a rain of spike from Cloyster rained.

The two merely stared and Naruto was the second to move. "Draggy, you know what to do." Draggy nodded and used the **Twister **barrier. It waved it tail and made a giant **Twister** barrier that shielded them from the outside. In the inside of the barrier, Naruto looked at Yellow. "Do it Yellow." His younger brother nodded and a light of blue green shined on Pika's injured form.

On the outside a blue green light shined from the outside. Bill and Lorelei were watching what was happening, they were surprised. 'What the dang heck is going in there?' The red haired man questioned himself as well and Lorelei questioned herself as well. When the **Twister** barrier was done, it revealed that the Pikachu was back to its healthy self. Lorelei and Bill were shocked on what they saw, the yellow mouse had no injuries nor bruises anymore. 'Pika was back to its dang self, just like that Seadra, I saw.' The watching scientist, thought as he remembered the Seadra he saw. 'What did that kid do?'

Lorelei couldn't believe it, that power it was like his power. 'That power is like Lance's power.' She thought and acted to her command. "Cloyster **Ice Beam**!" The ice type specialist commanded and Cloyster launched a lbolt of cold ice.

The two looked up and ice was raining down on them, but Naruto merely smirked, which Lorelei noticed. "Let's go, Matatabi!" The smirking trainer clicked the fourth Pokeball in his belt and it came out with a flame that charged against Cloyster, but it was different the flame was not orange nor red, it was blue the hottest flames of all. The Pokemon can' be revealed, for it was using **Flare Blitz**. Bill and Lorelei was shocked one more time, for the flames were blue not orange.

"Cloyster stay still, Slowbro, Jynx, Lapras come out!" Lorelei ordered and summoned three Pokemons. "You four use **Ice Beam**. It held their ground and shot **Ice Beam **at the blue flame, but when it came into contact with it, the blue flame was reduced, but never stopped. The **Flare Blitz** hit all four, Cloyster, Lapras, and Slowbro were not damaged but they felt the strong heat, but Jynx took the strongest damage. The Pokemon howled and pushed back the four Pokemon, which needed strong strength. Lorelei was just shocked, that four Pokemon, even Lapras was pushed away. As the flames disappeared, it revelaed it was an Arcanine, smirking like its trainer. 'How strong is this Arcanine, it had blue flames, and on top of that it even pushed my four Pokemon.' The glasses wearing woman looked at them and started to move once more. "Lapras, Jynx, Slowbro, Cloyster use **Ice Beam **once more freeze that Arcanine." Her Pokemons acted and fired a giant icy blue bolt at the Legendary Pokemon, but the Pokemon even without command dodged it and ran back to its trainer's side. Lorelei gritted her teeth, that even four combined **Ice Beams **can't chase that Arcanine. "Tell me, why does your Arcanine have blue flames than, ordinary ones?" The Elite Four member asked the trainer of the Legendary Pokemon.

Naruto grinned at this question and reached a hand out to the sky. "LIKE HELL I'LL TELL YOU, GO KOKOU, DODY!" Lorelei saw this at the sky that a Ponyta, in a **Fire Spin** to activate **Flash Fire**, and a Dodrio, in **Drill Peck**, was at the top and was close at them, because they used **Bounce**.

Lorelei was caught off guard at this and quickly acted , but she forgot one more thing. "You're trapped! Pika, Draggy **Thunder**!" Yellow comanded Pika and Dragy and a **Thunder** was approaching the Elite Four. She was caught off guard once more when she saw a charging Ninetales, with **Fire Spin **in itself and an **Iron Tail** glowing in an silvery-orange trail.

Bill could just look at how they battle Lorelei, and how they strategi-zed that tactic and it was a checkmate. 'Amazing, those dang brothers can sure make a strategy that can take down anyone.' The red haired scientist and could just smile and look at them. 'Dang, looks like they can really find Red.'

Lorelei was surrounded at the top, left and right, but behind was an Arcanine in **Flare Blitz** again and a Raticatte with **Super Fang**. The Ice Specialits was surrounded, by Pokemon and it was checkmate. 'That Arcanine was a decoy to preapare this plan!' She had no more choice and was panicking. "C-cloyster, use **Spike Cannon**, Lapras use **Hydro Pump** and Jynx and Slowbro, use **Ice Beam**!" The amber haired trainer commanded her Pokemon, but they were panicking as well that they were not confident to carry out their command. They did use their moves, but it was weak, like they were growled at 10x. Lorelei could look at fear that she was defeated by two low life trainers.

The two siblings merely smirked and snapped their fingers. "CHECKMATE!" The last word they spoke before an Elite Member met the power of the Namikaze Siblings...

***BOOOOOM***

* * *

**AND CUT! PHEW THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK FOR THE FIGHT SCENE AND MAN THEY OWNED LORELEI, I NEED THAT FOR THEIR AWESOMENESS. AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER ON THIS.**

**AND MATATABI'S FLAMES ARE BLUE BECAUSE OF NARUTO TRAINING IT TO THE MAX, BY PRACTICING TO UPGRADE ITS FLAMES. ANYWAYS I'LL EXPLAIN HOW DID THAT HAPPEN AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HEY TRAINING THEM FOR 2 YEARS SHOULD MAKE THOSE POKEMON THAT POWERFUL AND REALLY THAT STRATEGY IS CALLED THE 'SURROUNDED KING'**

**SO THE BIOS STARTS NOW AS I PROMISED AND TIME TO SHOW IT, FIRST OFF IS NARUTO UZUMAKI:**

**NAME: NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**

**POKEMONS: 4**

**KURAMA (NINETALES) LVL: 63**

**DRAGY(DRAGONAIR) LVL: 55**

**MATATABI (ARCANINE) LVL:50**

**KOKOU(PONYTA) LVL: 35**

**BIO: AT A YOUNG AGE NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, TOOK CARE OF HIS LITLE SISTER, YELLOW UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE BECAUSE OF THEM LOSING THEIR PARENTS AT A YOUNG AGE. THEIR UNCLE STILL LIVES BUT HE ONLY GIVES MONEY AND RARELY VISITED THEM. NARUTO WAS THE 'PARENT' FIGURE FOR YELLOW AND HAS MANY SIDES LIKE: FIGHTING SIDE, PARENTAL SIDE, AND TEACHER SIDE, WHICH HE INHERITED FROM HIS FATHER AND MOTHER. HE'S VERY KIND TO EVERY POKEMON AND HE TAUGHT THIS TO YELLOW AND HE'LL ACCEPT ANYONE WHO HE SEES AS A WORTHY POKEMON LOVER AND TRAINER, THAT THEY EVEN KNOW WHAT POKEMONS ARE. THEY LOVED VIRIDIAN FOREST AS THEIR SECOND HOME. HE'S FIRST PARTNER WAS KURAMA, THEIR MOTHER'S FIRST POKEMON, HE CONTINUED HIS MOTHER'S LEGACY BY BECOMING THE NO. 1 TRAINER IN VIRIDIAN CITY. THEY ARE NOW IN A JOURNEY WITH HIS SISTER, DISGUISED AS A BOY, TO LOOK FOR RED. NARUTO NEVER WANTED THIS, BUT SEEING YELLOW LIKE THIS AND EAGER TO SEE RED, HE SUPPORTED YELLOW'S WANTINGS. BESIDES IT HAS TO HAPPEN SOMEDAY RIGHT?"**

**SO GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ATLEAST AT FRIDAY OR SATURDAY, SO KEEP IT TIGHT BROS AND DO'T LEAVE THIS! JA NE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERYONE AND NOW FOR THE 9TH CHAPTER OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS. OKAY LAST CHAPTER NARUTO AND YELLOW OWNED LORELEI, BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO GO TO THE TRAINING OF NARUTO AND YELLOW, BUT NO TRAINING SCENE. OH AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP REFERRING YELLOW AS AN 'HE' UNTIL THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**OKAY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS FOR A FEW DAYS NOW, BECAUSE OF INTERNET PROBLEMS AND I'M VERY SORRY! SO I ALSO KNOW THAT IN THIS FANFICTION, BLUE IS A BOY, WHILE GREEN IS A GIRL. (HEY, ITS SOMETHING I GOT USED TO)**

**AND ALSO ONE TINY SAYING TO YOU GUYS BEFORE SAYING ABOUT THE PAIRING, IT'S NARUTO X HINATA! NOT NARUTO X GREEN! I GOT IT ALL PLANNED OUT ALREADY!**

**SO GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS IF YOU WANT AND ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: TO TRAIN**

**VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

The smoke of the mushroom cloud faded and it revealed the landscape of ice, all torn apart. The ice was broken, ground was seen, but not in the best way. As the smoke died down, the blonde siblings walked to their enemy, but were shocked that she was gone. A crater formed from the "Surrounded King' Tactic. Their Pokemons were searching for the traces of the Ice Specialist of the Elite Four, when Naruto saw them he stopped them. "Good job guys! The older blond said and the two siblings returned their Pokemons back to their Balls. "She's gone." Naruto said, with narrowed eyes, while looking at the crater. "Did she escape?"

"That's completely impossible, brother; no one should've escaped that." Yellow, with Pika at her shoulder, said to her brother, and really can't believe someone can escape that surround tactic of theirs. "Well she's not known as an Elite Four for nothing." The straw-hat wearing blond pointed out, which his brother nodded.

The looking blond kept what he was doing, and tried to look for a plan to escape. 'What did she do to escape? Not even a trail of ice was shattered here, or a hole to dig into. Did someone help her to escape?' Naruto with his hand at his chin thought of what Lorelei did to escape that strategy.

Bill ran though the smoke and saw the two siblings. "Hey y'all were dang great!" The red haired scientist caught the sibling's attention and turned around. "That strategy y'all two did was dang awesome. My name is Bill by the way." Bill said to the two with a grin and reached a hand towards Naruto.

The two siblings thanked the praising Bill, and Naruto felt something about the red haired man in front of him. He felt that he can trust him with their name and besides Green never said that he can't say their names to ones they trust. Prof. Oak was an exception for a while. The older blond touched the red haired scientists hand and shook it. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and her name is Yellow Namikaze."

Yellow was then shocked that Naruto, with a grin, just gave away their names and Green specifically said to never give away their names and he also heard 'her'. "Brother! She said never give away our identities!" The little blond said with arrow eyes and arms waving up and down, anime style.

Bill raised an eyebrow as he heard 'her' to Yellow. "Uhhh…..who is this she your referring to? And why did you refer her?" The red haired scientist said and pointed to the straw hat wearing blond.

Naruto nodded and quickly removed the hat of his brother and it revealed a long blonde ponytail, which shocked Bill. "Yellow is a girl, and the 'she' we were talking about is a girl named 'Green'." When the explaining blonde said the name 'Green', it hit the red haired scientist. Naruto can see people's expression and by the look of Bill's face, he knows Green. Naruto grinned that his theory is right. "I knew it you know Green, don't you Bill?"

Yellow wasn't shocked at what Naruto quickly discovered, for he can know people faster than anyone. The younger blonde looked at Bill, which he nodded and started to talk. "Yeah, I know her; she's one of the Pokedex Holders of Prof. Oak. So she was the one who sent you two here?" The scientist said and made the two nod and after three hours, the Namikaze Siblings explained about the situation they had, from their past to the present. How they met Red and how they met Green, and why did she send these two blondes. Bill understood every situation they had and after that, the Namikaze Siblings said farewell to the scientist and they met someone they can trust with their names, and their trust.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Lorelei was all injured, with a few burns from the Pokemons that attacked her. She laid in the ground leaning on a rock and was unconscious. An old lady using a, stick as an holder, then appeared and looked at Ice Specialist of The Elite Four. "Those kids showed impressive displays as trainers." The old lady gritted her teeth, that she found two more 'threats' to their plans. "They must be eliminated before they stop our plans further." The stick holding lady then held her Pokegear and contacted someone to inform about the two 'threats' to their plans.

* * *

**PEWTER CITY, PEWTER CITY GYM**

Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City, known as the Rock Solid Trainer, was sitting in a chair and was talking with two other Gym Leaders, but this day was different, this meeting was about their missing friend, Red. He spoke with the two Gym Leaders of Celadon and Cerculean City, Erika and Misty. "Have you found out about anything about the two blonde siblings, which Prof. Oak trusted with Red's Pika and his new Pokedex?" The Gym Leader of Cerculean City, Misty said, with a worried and an impatient tone, and can't wait to find out about the two.

"Not one data, we can find out anything about them." Erika said to the two Gym Leaders and made Misty really put her hand down. She had feelings for Red and she was worried.

Brock noticed these feelings and she shouldn't feel like this. "Misty be patient, we're all worried about Red and we're worried about those two blondes that Prof. Oak trusted." With narrowed eyes, the Rock Hard Trainer said to the Mermaid of Cerculean, which she gritted her teeth, to calm herself down.

Pewter's Gym Leader and Celadon's Gym Leader looked at Misty and they were worried for their fellow Gym Leader, but then a follower of Erika burst in, which surprised the two Gym Leaders. "P-Princess, the two…AH!"

The follower was blown away by a tail and landed in front of Brock. The Gym Leaders readied themselves from what's in front and showed the older blonde with his Pokemon; a Ninetales, grinning in a battle mode, which Prof. Oak trusted with the Pokedex. The Gym Leaders readied their Pokeballs, and Naruto and Kurama then grinned for battle, but were then stopped by a voice. "BIG BROTHER STOP!" The supposed to be battle, was halt when the blonde with Pika at his shoulder came in shaking his brother's arm. "BROTHER YOU"RE IN BATTLE MODE, STOP IT!" Yellow yelled to his brother, with Pika imitating him.

Naruto and Kurama noticed what they've done and scratched their heads, with a faint grin. Yellow sighed then crossed his arms and puffed her cheeks, and scolded his brother and his partner, with Pika imitating his temporary trainer. The Gym Leaders sweat dropped at what they're seeing and really can't believe this blonde's problem.

"Are those the two you were talking about, Misty?" Erika asked Misty, which she nodded with a gritted teeth. The Gym Leaders could just watch at what they're seeing and narrow their eyes, thinking that it is just an act.

Misty just had enough of this and acted to shut them up. "HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP AND WHY DID YOU JUST BURST IN HERE?!" The Mermaid of Cerculean yelled at the two trainers with her hands at her hip. The two siblings, with their Pokemon, got surprised and quickly shut their mouth. The atmosphere then turned into one serious wind once more and the siblings stared eyes with the Gym Leaders. "Why are you two here and why did you just burst in here?" Misty asked the two Namikazes, and made Naruto and Kurama grin, sorrily.

"Well we heard about this meeting of the 'Three Good Gym Leaders' and we would want to request some help and sorry for intruding like this, your guards wouldn't let us in." Naruto said, back to his Calm Side, and bowed, which Yellow and their Pokemons copied. The Gym Leaders were shocked on what they request from what Misty heard from them, they would do it alone from what she heard.

"You said that you'll do it alone by yourselves. So why are you asking us now?" Misty asked the two siblings, with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

Then the followers of Erika and guards of the Pewter City Gym came in and surrounded the two siblings, but the two never wavered and stood firmly with Kurama and Pika protecting them. "Princess we shall take care of them." One of the followers said, but was stopped by hand from Erika saying to wait.

The two siblings looked to them and knew what they wanted. "We need help, and we know that you would want to look for Red as well as we does." This time Yellow spoke, and made a point to trust them, but they can't do that easily. The Gym Leaders looked at each other and see if they can agree at this. Naruto saw that they can't trust them, even though that Prof. Oak trust them himself, the Leaders can't trust them right off the bat.

The older blonde then sighed and can only think of one way to settle this. "If we tell you our real identities and who sent us here, will you trust us then?" Naruto made a deal to them, which they got shocked that they would go far for this now. Yellow wasn't shocked anymore considering that this was the only way to make the Good Gym Leaders trust them.

The Leaders of the Cities thought about it for one to two minutes and finally made an agreement. They nodded to the two and Naruto started by removing Yellow's hat. The Gym Leaders watched as a long blonde ponytail swayed from the back of the younger blonde's head. "You're a girl?" Misty, Erika, Brock and the people watching them asked with raised eyebrows.

Yellow, with a little blush, nodded to their question and Naruto put his hat back on. "Our names are Naruto Uzumaki and Yellow Uzumaki, we're from Viridian City we were sent by Green, one of Red's friend and a Pokedex Holder like me and we attain the Powers of the Viridian." When Naruto explained their identities, but when Erika and some of her followers heard about them having the 'Powers of the Viridian' their eyes widened with shock that the legend was true.

"You mean that the Legend of Viridian is true, that every ten years a child is born to attain the powers to understand, to heal, and to see the memories of a Pokemon?!" Erika asked the two with shocked eyes, even the the two Gym Leaders were shocked from what those power hold.

The two Namikazes nodded and the Gym Leaders gaped in shock, but Naruto continued to explain. "My father had the Powers of Viridian, and then I inherited it while Yellow here, got the powers purely." Naruto explained to the Good Gym Leader which they understand, but the question is; do they really possess it?

"If you do have the powers of the Viridian then show it to us." Brock said to the two Siblings, which they nodded and did it quickly. The two siblings, with their eyes closed, kneeled by Pika's side and put their hands at the sides of his head. The Gym Leaders looked carefully and then a mix of blue green and yellow green aura shrouded the yellow mouse's head, which made the three Leaders and followers that were watching gaped at awe.

'This power is beautiful.' The black haired gym leader thought of the colorful aura. With Naruto and Yellow trying to recover Pika's memory from what happened at the challenge, they tried and tried but only saw remnants of it, but they did saw a Red growing far away with ice cuffs at his hand and his feet, meaning that this was a memory of Pika falling from a cliff. A minute then passed and the aura faded from their hands. They opened their eyes. "So did it worked?" Misty asked and waited for an answer. The two siblings stood up and looked at the leaders. "We only saw remnants of it, because of Pika forgetting it at the battle." Yellow spoke to the Gym Leaders and they narrowed their eyes, meaning that it could be a lie. "But.. We did saw that.. Huh?" As Yellow was about to continue they saw Pika was squirming around as if he was looking for something. Everyone looked at the Electric Mouse and they raised their eyebrows and Yellow put her hands on top of it. "Pika, are you alright?" The worried little blonde asked Pika and said something which made the two Viridian Powered siblings widened eye with shock, which made the others wonder. "Really he's here?" Yellow understood Pika and felt that he was about to cry, while Naruto had an unsightly feeling. As the event was unfolding the others that can't understand Pika wondered on what his saying.

"Pika are you sure that Red is here?" Naruto asked, and the excited Pokemon nodded, which made the other shocked. While Brock and Erika sighed in relief, Misty, like Yellow could just cry that Red is fine and he was here.

"Pika lead us to where he is!" Misty said to Red's Pikachu and directly followed it. Pika ran outside with The Gym Leaders and the siblings pursuing him.

* * *

**PEWTER CITY**

As they followed Pika outside of the Gym they saw their lost friend, and Yellow and Misty could just cry on what they saw. It was Red who was standing and has wide arms waiting for Pika to hop on him. "Pika it's been so long!" Red said, but a fast movement hit the black haired boy hard in the face.

It revealed that it was Naruto, with angry eyes and gritted teeth was looking straight hard to Red, which fell down. The others who watched the event that happened could just watch in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yellow and the Gym Leaders said to the Naruto, while Pika was about to use Thunder on the older blonde, but was held down by Kurama.

"THIS GUY..." Naruto yelled and pulled Red's face, but it revealed to be a fake mask and showed that the real face was of a nerd. "…..AIN'T RED!" The ones who were watching were shocked on what they saw, it was just a fake. The fake Red lay on the ground holding his punched face, and could just lie at the ground.

"H-how did you found out that it was a fake?!" The nerd asked while he holds his face and tried to stand up.

"They were easy to fool considering that Red was close to them, but..." Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, with remembering the thing why he hated Red that much and opened it with white burning eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT ASSHOLE FOR NOT REMEMBERING HIS PROMISE FOR TWO STRAIGHT DAMN YEARS AND HOW MUCH I HATED HIM WHEN HE FIRST TRIED TO HUG YELLOW!" Naruto yelled at the tried to disguised nerd and made everyone there sweat-drop.

While Yellow blushed and remembered what supposed to happen two years ago. "BROTHER!" The younger blonde said to his brother while flinging her hands up and down. Misty could just feel her heart break knowing that Red almost hugged some other girl.

The older blonde then retained his calm side and put his hands at his waist. "And second, Red will always say hello first to anyone he knows or should say something back. While you just wanted to have Pika. Next time think while you act." Naruto pointed out his flaws and punched the nerd straight to the face and knocked him out. "Asshole." Pika then shocked the nerd for revenge to try and even disguise as his trainer.

Naruto made that one comment and turned around, but then he felt a dark aura behind him and a gas began to form around them. Yellow and the Gym Leaders looked around and wandered what was happening, but Yellow already thought of a plan and called out Dody. "Dody, use Gust!" Dodrio acted quickly and whirled its heads around and made a wind and blow the gas around them. 'I've got to pay back from what I did. I used my emotions than my mind first.' Everyone covered their faces from the gas that was being blown away.

The gas was then blown away and it revealed the Gas Pokemon, Gastly. Naruto and Yellow opened their Pokedex and read the information about Gastly. "I see it blows away with the wind, being a gas. Yellow you know what to do!" The older blonde said to his brother.

Yellow nodded and understood what has to be done. "Dody use Gust to blow away that Gastly!" Disguised blonde said to his Pokemon and acted without hesitation. With a screech it blew a hard wind that can almost make a tornado, but the Gastly did not wavered and advanced towards Pika. 'It's withstanding a hard blown Gust, and it's aiming for Pika, so that it means that it's a trainer's Pokemon.' Yellow thought as he figured that it was a trainer's Pokemon, but when he saw a Catterpie that was about to fall, the younger blonde acted quick and catched the falling Catterpillar Pokemon. As the Gastly was nearing Pika, The others couldn't move from the hard blown Gust and could just cover their faces.

Then a streak of fire hit the Gas Pokemon's side knocking it out. The Gust died down and a voice was then heard from above. "Rather than trying to blow it away, just shoot it down." A calm voice said and it showed to be a boy that was about the age of Red. He had standing brown hair and wore a cloak that covered his body. He was standing atop his Charizard and with a scientist that was at his 40s and had bald head and a moist ache. He had glasses and wore something like Bill's only without the glasses. It revealed to be Blue, one of the Pokedex Holder, and Blaine, the Fourth Good Gym Leader.

"BLUE/BLAINE!" The Gym Leaders said and the Charizard landed. Blue and Blaine then hopped off of the Fire Dragon. "We came perfectly." Blaine said and Blue nodded with his mouth covered by his cloak. Then the two new arrivals saw the two siblings, which Blue took noticed. "So you must me the one Prof. Oak trusted with his Pokedex and Red's Pika."

Naruto and Yellow nodded and Blaine reached a hand towards the two. "My name is Blaine the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island." He shook the hands of the two new Pokedex Holders of Prof. Oak. "And this is Blue, Prof. Oak's Grandson and a Pokedex Holder, like Green and Red." The Cinnabar Island's Gym Leader introduced Blue, which Naruto and Yellow quickly knew from what Red said to the two when he explained about the story of his journey.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and he's my brother Yellow Uzumaki. Red told me about you and he says that you were a very strong rival." Naruto said, recalling what Red said about his rival, and Yellow nodded in agreement. Blue nodded in acknowledgement from what they said to him.

"You must be the ones Gramps told me about." Blue said and scanned the two siblings, he can tell that they were strong trainers, but he saw Yellow that he still has flaws and can only do things with his big brother. "He told me to train you, Yellow, but if you accept, Naruto." The brown haired boy continued to explain and pointed at the straw hat wearing blonde and looked at the older sibling waiting for an agreement. Naruto and Kurama were surprised on what he heard from Blue.

He got angry a bit, but he knows that he hasn't taught Yellow all that much for the past two years. Yellow was a medium fast learner and took 6 months to master the Pokebons and took 1 and 1/2 year to master Pokemon Battling, but Naruto never taught him about the more advanced skills in Pokemon Battling. "I-I can handle myself just fine and..."

As Yellow was trying to say things out to Blue, his brother stopped him from talking and looked at him. "I accept for you to train my brother." Naruto said to Blue, which nodded and ended the agreement. Yellow was about to say something when his brother stopped him. "Look, Yellow I've never really taught about everything and there's something I still don't know about Battling so you need to train with Blue for a while."

As the three Pokedex Holders were talking, the Gym Leaders looked at them, with Blaine smiling. "Sorry I took so long to get here, lucky I ran up to Blue and lifted me here." The Fire Specialist Gym Leader said and apologized to the others. The Gym Leaders shook their heads, saying that it was nothing.

Misty looked at the two siblings with narrowed eyes and no trust towards the two siblings. "Blaine do you trust them?" The orange haired girl asked her fellow Gym Leader.

"Well if Prof. Oak trusts them then so shall as well. That man can see any one with sincere kindness and he saw it within these two." Blaine said and explained as he looked at the two Namikazes with a smile of belief. Brock and Erika saw Blaine's face and they know that he really believes in them.

"I see, then so do I!" Erika said, with her hand at her chest. Brock merely agreed to what Erika and Blaine believes in. He saw that kindness in them when he first met and battled Red.

"I see that kindness in them as well, Misty do you?" The brown haired Gym Leader asked Misty, the one who still hasn't agreed yet.

Misty felt a little trusting towards them, but he felt jealous when Naruto said that Red almost hugged Yellow, that is a girl. She shrugged that feeling off and nodded. "I do!" The Mermaid of Cerculean agreed to what they're agreeing on. As the three Pokedex Holders were done they walked in front of the Gym Leaders.

"So do you believe in us now? We really want to help and find Red." Naruto asked the Gym Leaders and nodded, accepting the request of Naruto Uzumaki. The two siblings and their Pokemons smiled from they heard. "Thanks, so now..." As Naruto explained everything from the top and the Gym Leaders and Blue understood. They never revealed about their past, just how they met Red, Green and how they met one of the Elite Four and ended up here.

Blaine with his hands at his chin nodded to everything and started to walk and grabbed a hold of the nerd. "I'm going back to Cinnabar to investigate about this boy's body." The mustached man said and put the unconscious body atop of his Rapidash and climbed atop as well. "Naruto, Yellow good luck and be well." Blaine with a final wave was already far away because of his Rapidash.

As they looked to see Blaine was now out of sight, the siblings, the left Gym Leaders, and Blue now moved. "So I guess it's goodbye." Naruto said and the Gym Leaders nodded, but they first gave something to the younger blonde.

"Yellow take my Graveller, it will help you along the way." Brock said to Yellow which he took willingly.

"Here take my Omanyte as well; Yellow it can become useful too." Misty handed the Pokeball of her Omanite to Yellow and he nodded in thanks. "Thank you so much for your help!" Yellow bowed to the Gym Leader, and they nodded.

"Do you need any Pokemons, Naruto?" Erika noticed Naruto, but he merely waved a hand and a shook of the head.

"No need, I want to find Pokemons on my own, who I raised and trusted. And besides…" Naruto then took Kokou's and Dragy's Pokeball and showed it. "…I bet they're ready for evolution!" Kokou and Dragy shook their Pokeballs, meaning that they nodded, which made the whiskered blonde and Kurama grin.

Yellow, carrying Pika, and Blue climbed into the Charizard but before they go, Naruto, with Kurama, came close to his brother, with a warming smile, which Yellow smiled back. "Brother, Kurama, see you in a few weeks!" The disguised blonde said, while Pika was smiling, to his brother and his partner, which they nodded.

"Remember; take in everything Blue wants you to learn and remember if you want to grow strong like him, or even be like him, I'll support you or if you want to end Pokemon battles that badly then do it!" Naruto and Kurama, with an inspiring grin, said to Yellow which he nodded. "Good luck, Yellow, Pika, and take care!" The elder Uzumaki and Fox Pokemon turned around and the younger one and the Electric Pokemon smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, if you need Yellow meet her at Vermillion City, that's where you'll meet him." Blue informing Naruto, which he nodded to and raised a thumb. "Let's go Charizard!" With a roar, Blue's Charizard took off and in a minute they were gone. The Gym Leaders and Naruto smiled, and finally the left blonde summoned his Dragonair, Dragy and returned Kurama.

"I'll be going! If you need anything, here's my Pokegear's number." Naruto threw a piece of paper towards Erika, which she caught. Before Naruto left he reminded a slight detail. "Brock, we're counting on you, please find anything about Red there." Brock, nodded with his arms crossed, and Naruto nodded. "Thank you all!" Naruto turned atound once more with his clenched fist in his chest.

The Gym Leaders nodded, with a smile. "Good luck, Naruto and may you find Red as well." Erika said to Naruto, and finally turned around and patted his Dragon pokemon to go. In a split second they took off, with him waving back. As a minute past, like Blue's Charizard, they were gone. The Gym Leaders returned to the meeting place and never looked back, they leave Red's disappearance to the Uzumaki Siblings of Viridian City, with a new found trust towards them.

* * *

**YES FINALLY FINISHED THIS! THIS WAS APPARENTLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I MADE AND MIGHT BE BROKEN.**

**SO BIO TIME! SO TODAY ITS YELLOW UZUMAKI, HERE WE GO!**

**NAME: YELLOW UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE**

**POKEMONS: 5**

**(TEMPORARY) PIKA (PIKACHU) : LVL 55**

**RATTY (RATICATE): LVL 50**

**DODY (DODRIO): LVL45**

**GRAVELLER: LVL 25**

**OMANYTE: LVL 20**

**BIO: YELLOW UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE, GREW UP NEVER KNOWING HER PARENTS, BUT WAS RAISED BY HIS BROTHER; NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE. HER PERSONALITY IS SOMEWHAT SHY AND CARING; SHE CARES ABOUT POKEMON JUST LIKE HER BROTHER. SHE HATES POKEMON BATTLES, BUT SOON LIKED THEM, AFTER SHE MET RED. SHE WAS CONVINCED THAT POKEMON BATTLES AREN'T THAT BAD AND WANTS TO TRY A JOURNEY. OT WAS ALSO BECAUSE OF HIS BROTHER'S TEACHINGS, THAT POKEMON BATTLES ARE SOMETHING THAT POKEMONS WILL LIKE AND A CHANCE FOR THEM TO BOND. SHE WAS BORN WITH THE POWERS OF THE VIRIDIAN FOREST, PURELY NOT LIKE HER BROTHER THAT HAS HALF OF IT. SHE IS CURRENTLY WITH BLUE TO BE TRAINED ONCE MORE FROM A CHAMPION CLASS TRAINER.**

**SO, I FINALLY GOT IT AND IT'S FINALLY NEARING! SO NARUTO HAS A POKEGEAR AND I FORGOT TO MENTION ABOUT THAT, SORRY.**

**OH AND THE TRAINING FROM THE MANGA WAS ATLEAST ONLY A FEW DAYS, BUT HERE I NEED A CHANGE OF PLANS FOR EVOLUTION. (HEY ITS MY STORY, BACKOFF XD) SO I WILL NOT SHOW THE TRAINING SCENE, BUT I WILL SHOW A FINAL BATTLE BETWEEN YELLOW AND BLUE AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED.**

**SO GOT NOTHING TO SAY AND PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING THIS AND I'LL CONTINUE THIS FURTHER**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYBODY! IM REALLY SORRY FOR THIS LONG LONG LONG UPLOAD, BECAUSE OF PROBLEMS IN GADGETS...NO NOT GONNA TELL YOU. SO THE FIGHT BETWEEN YELLOW AND BLUE WAS A LIE, BUT IT DOES SHOW THE BEGINNING OF THE FIGHT AND NARUTO'S POKEMONS FIGHT IT OFF. (I WILL ALSO MENTION THAT I AM USED TO GREEN, AS A FEMALE, AND BLUE, AS THE MALE.) SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective owners_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE PREPARATIONS**

**SOMEWHERE AROUND KANTO**

Blue was with his new student, Yellow at what seems to be a deserted place. It was 9:30 P.M., when they arrived here in this destination. The spiky haired trainer also told about his encounter with one of the Elite Four, the Ghost Specialist, Agatha. He told that story, as they go to their destination. The blonde hair trainer was impressed on what his new mentor, did to Agatha even though she got away, but still impressed with his plan to get away from the situation. As the sun shine, Yellow, who had his head on his bag, removed his hat from his face and rubbed her eyes, then yawned to the not so fresh air. He can wake up early as possible, because of Naruto always waking him up to train at 6:00 in the morning... And it will always go downhill from there.

Yellow, with her pony tail down, stood up and looked left to right to look for his mentor. The blonde turned around and tried to look from behind, but never found his mentor. Yellow, put his hat back on, then sighed and gave up at looking for Blue. "Looks like, he woke up earlier than me." The straw hat wearing blonde shrugged it off and resumed to his routine every morning with his dear, yet deadly brother. He woke up Pika beside him, and convinced it to jog with him to train them. "Pika, let's go jog!" Yellow actively said to his temporary partner, but declined with a shake of the head. "Come on Pika, don't you like training with me?" He asked the yellow mouse, but never answered as it went back to sleep. Yellow can only sigh and leave it alone to rest, besides it did took quite a lot from Lorelei's ice attack yesterday. "Well looks like I'll just jog with the others then, including these new Pokemons." He picked his Pokeballs from his belt and looked at his two new Pokemons, that he name Omny, the Omanite, and Gravy, the Graveller. He sent the two new Pokemons out and the thought of a happy and relaxing jog with his Pokemons ended up like how Naruto trains him.

* * *

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Blue came back with his mouth covered by his cloak, which he seemed as he got used to doing this thing. As he was going to greet his student, with his planned exercise, only to see Yellow chasing a rolling Omanite and Graveller, that was running away from him and clearly disliked him. The spiky haired trainer twitched his eyes and could only regret his decision, but sighed it off eventually…..It was his decision. He walked towards the way of the rolling Omanite and Graveller, who was willing to run him over. "Blue, watch out!" The young Uzumaki warned his mentor, but never inched. 'Wait this is Blue Sensei, why am I underestimating him?'

As the two Pokemons were nearing Blue, with his quick hands, got his Pokeballs and with a mere blink, his Scyther slashed an 'x' and with another blink it was behind the two Pokemon, which were nearing his trainer. The Omanite and Graveller fell at the same time, knocking them out and never rolled. Yellow was surprised from how fast his mentor's Pokemon was shot out of the Pokeball and knocked out the two aggressive Pokemon. Sure, he can admit that Blue was fast enough to send out his Pokemon in a second, but not like Naruto, who can send out a Pokemon in a second without even touching his Pokeball. He will merely twitch one of his fingers, to signal in who he was gonna call and it will come out in a second. Naruto wanted Yellow and his Pokemons to learn that as well, but he is still in progress, for they still don't trust Yellow with all of their life, except for Ratty and Dody. 'Wow! Blue Sensei was fast, but not as fast as brother.' Yellow thought and could really admit that his elder sibling was fast enough to beat Blue's reflex speed.

The straw hat wearing blonde then came up to Blue and was exhaling and inhaling and was wet and dirty, who was exhausted from chasing the two Pokemons and was either squirted with strong water from Omny or either a Rock Throw from Gravy. "You okay?" The cloaked mentor his tired and dirtied student. Yellow smiled happily and had his hands at his behind. "I'm alright, but..." He then looked at the two knocked Pokemons on the ground and continued to speak. "...you could've taken it easy on them, ya'know." The cheerful blonde then returned the two Pokemons and proceeded to heal them, with a caring smile.

Blue watched this scene and wondered from his student, that why didn't use her Pokemons. "You know you could've just stopped them with your Pokemons" The brown haired trainer said to his student.

Yellow merely smiled as he kept healing the two in their Pokeballs. "Well brother has told me once, that 'if you want a Pokemon's trust, then you have to do it yourself for they won't trust you enough if you count on their own race, as Pokemons." 5th Pokedex Holder said to the 1st, which merely nodded and understands him. "And besides, Big Brother's exercises were a lot more hell-bent than that." Yellow shivered as he remembered her training with his brother, who can be like a sadist. Blue could only raise an eyebrow and wonder what type of exercises Naruto does to Yellow. He shrugged it off and decided to ask Naruto later on. As the Viridian possessing blonde was finished in healing the injured, she sent them out and made a caring smile for them. At first Blue thought that he was screwed and needed to be rescued again but when the two Pokemons came close to the the blonde, that kept on smiling. The serious Pokedex Holder was surprised that they were hugging his student. Yellow was giggling as they hugged their trainer with seeming to be 'thank you and sorry' for how they treated their new trainer at first and regretted later on. "It's okay, I know you can't trust me at first, but I know you will later." The caring Pokedex Holder said, with a smile, and petted the two Pokemons and they enjoyed it.

Blue can only look at this sight and smile underneath his cloak. 'She cares for Pokemons and she is willingly to help them in need.' The 1st Pokedex Holder thought as he kept watching it. 'You know Yellow, there are different trainers with different styles to become great trainers but you're different from them.' Blue watched as his student was now being hugged by all of his Pokemon, and Pika too who finally had a good nap. 'I know that you'll be one greater trainer, because you're special than them. Powers or not you're a great person who cares for Pokemons. I'm sure that you'll find him afterwards.' The spiky haired trainer, with a smile, shook his head and walked to the young Uzumaki who was playing with their Pokemons. "Yellow, let's go we don't have all day. You ready?"

Blue asked with a calm face and the cheerful Dexholder stood up and wiped of the dirt on his clothes. "I'm ready, and you're training will probably won't be like, big brother's trainings right?" Yellow with an unsure face asked his mentor, who can merely raise an eyebrow.

"How exactly serious, Naruto's exercises are?" Yellow with a sulking expression, with Dody and Ratty, bowed their head to the ground. They remembered those horrible and really horrible exercises, Naruto's sadist and evil mind can make.

Blue and Yellow's Pokemons, who still don't know the elder sibling's torturous mind, can only wander. "You don't want to know." The not anymore cheerful blonde can only shiver at remembering Naruto's exercises, even Dody and Ratty nodded in agreement, but somewhere at Kanto, he could feel those vibes.

* * *

Naruto was at, like Blue and Yellow, a barren but has sneezed four times already, meaning that something or someone is talking about him. "Ugh... That was like, my fourth sneeze!" The elder Uzumaki rubbed his nose and went back to his Pokemons that were training. Mainly Naruto's main focus was for Dragy and for Kokou to evolve and get stronger. The whisker trainer watched as his Pokemons fight an all-out battle, without any commands and tips from their trainers. While Naruto was focusing to practice his telekinesis powers even with the noise of fiery explosions, cracking earth, crackling thunder, and battle cries of his Pokemons. This exercise was about individuality, for his Pokemons of course and would also build up their knowledge in battle. After all, brains and strength are both needed in battles and this would train them in a real Pokemon Battle. This would also let the trainer build up his spirit with the Pokemon to become one with it, meaning that their bond will be strengthened up more. The only problem is, if his powerful Pokemons go overboard and might hurt him and themselves, he'll cancel it.

Right now Dragy is really in a disadvantage here, because of his fellow Pokemons' abilities, **Flash Fire**. If they use fire at each other they'll just get stronger and stronger until, Dragy himself can't overpower them even if he is a Dragon Type Pokemon. As the battle rages, Dragy was flying high above the sky, avoiding his over-fired-up allies/enemies. At the ground Matatabi used **Extremespeed** and hit them all with speed, but Kurama knows this and readied his **Iron Tail** if he can smack his fellow Fire Pokemon to stop that speed. Kokou merely ran away to avoid the **Extremespeed **of the Legendary Pokemon and he still has a target above. The Horse Pokemon used **Bounce** to avoid the** Extremespeed** of Matatabi and try to hit the Dragon Pokemon from above. At the sky, Dragy saw this coming and quickly fired a **Thunder** to the flaming horse, but the other he fired to the sky. Kokou saw this and was a little confused, why Dragy would fire like that in the air but he merely shook it off and used **Flare Blitz**, to boost itself up to the sky with heat. With the power of repeating fire type attack, the **Flare Blitz** was strong, because** Flash Fire**, and wiped the **Thunder** attack easily but Dragy decided to use the **Twister** defense form. The sky was filled with a fiery fire storm mixed with howling winds.

At the ground the battle was about speed and reaction, mainly Matatabi used speed and Kurama relied on reaction. His **Iron Tail** glowed and got ready for his fellow Fire Type Pokemon to move. Then in a mere second the tiger like Pokemon vanished and began to move with the wind. The Fox Pokemon looked on all sides to react to the Extremespeed of Matatabi. A step was heard to the left then to the right and was hit, Kurama used his knowledge and think about Matatabi's strategy here. As the Kitsune Pokemon could just feel the hits of The Legendary Pokemon it can step on all sides to confuse him, so if he follows the pattern of left, right, behind, and in front then right, left, in front, and behind. She stepped in to the right and it was the 4th time, so his fellow Fire Type would strike at the left. Kurama strike at the left and it revealed that he hit Matatabi in the face with his **Thunder Fang** bearing. This battle then turned into a combat with **Iron Tail** and **Thunder Fang**. As they clash more and more, **Thunder Fang** was sending shockwaves all around Kurama's body but he never gave in and it was also strengthening the **Iron Tail** infused with electric currents. As it continue waves of light began to be seen and a chance lighten for the **Iron Tailing** Pokemon and struck the **Thunder Fang**-ing Pokemon in the leg, but it responded with a **Thunder Fang** on the Kurama's leg and they both fell to the ground with injured legs. It still wasn't the end so Matatabi used **Extremespeed** to get away once more and Kurama replaced his leg with two tails to stand. They growled at each other but when they saw Kokou, was in ground as it was **Slammed** to the ground and Dragy was tired as well from using so many powers on that **Twister** just to defend. They glared at each other for a minute, but when Kokou and Dragy were enveloped with light, Kurama and Matatabi smirked knowing that they did their job.

Naruto was meditating from a far but somehow he feels as if a nuclear bomb is going bombard this area. He was not that very far away from the battle but he can hear it all and see it all. He saw that Dragy has finally evolved into a Dragonite and Kokou was finally a Rapidash, but the problem was that they were planning to fire one last hits to settle this score, and he's pretty sure that this will not end up well. "Oh shit, better back off a little!" And what he meant for little he meant as to run like hell until he reaches 5 km away. The four Pokemons readied their attacks and they decided to go for an ending melee attacks. Dragy and Kokou did evolved but they were tired and injured, so the evolution wasn't that much helpful for them. The Evolved Horse Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon then readied to use **Flare** **Blitz**, Kurama decided to use his **Iron** **Tail** that was powered up with **Thunder** **Fangs**, and Dragy used his new learned move; **Thunderpunch** and raised it in the air. Then a thunder rained down on Dragy's **Thunderpunch** and was powered up to be equal to the three. Naruto from a far watched and remembered what The Evolved Dragon Pokemon did and smirked to his Pokemon's knowledge. "So that **Thunder** he fired earlier to the sky rather fully firing it to Kokou was an emergency. And he picked a right timing to learn **Thunder** **Punch** and he used it as a machine needing for electricity and it became easier from that he fired a **Thunder** of his own and finally needing it back to power up itself. Nice job Dragy!" The impressed trainer grinned and was now 6 meters away, he decided it to be 6 than 5 just in case. At the battlefield, the four Pokemons were glaring at each but when a wind blew, they charged at each other. Kokou was hotter than before and was releasing more steam or smoke from his body than ever and it was even helping to strengthen the power. Dragy's left hand was cracking with pure lightning and thunder lighting his hand up. Matatabi, trying to run even if his leg was injured, wasn't at different but she does attain the hottest flames around and was even determined, so it was burning hotter. And finally Kurama, like Matatabi's leg, he ran up to them with his **Iron** **Tail** crackling and lightning sparking around it. As they were all going to end this, Naruto just grinned and felt proud to his Pokemons. "Great job guys!"

Back to Yellow and Blue they were training right now with all of their Pokemons battling, but suddenly a large mushroom cloud was formed at the southeast of Kanto and they stared in shock. "W-what the hell was that?!" Blue, with his Pokemons and with Omny, Gravy and Pika, said to with a shocked face, while Yellow, Dody and Ratty were praying which made the shocked trainer question. "Yellow, what are you doing?!" Blue asked his student, which he snapped out of praying quickly.

"Blue, I'm just praying in case, brother gets caught in the blast." Yellow said with a calm voice and with his Pokemons, that knows what in hell's fuck is going on, which says that he is not worried one bit and she's seen many times before. Blue and his Pokemons with Omny, Gravy, and Pika could just look at the mushroom cloud, that was like from a nuclear bomb with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, what kind of training does Naruto do anyways?!" Everyone nodded at this, while Yellow, Dody, and Ratty shivered at remembering Naruto's serious, scary, dark, torturous, sadistic, deadly and hell-bent exercises of terror.

The others of Kanto also saw this and all made a shocked face, but Green was most likely angry and disappointed at Naruto, which she saw first a responsible and smart man and turned out to be a complete dumbfuck. Back at the battlefield, Naruto was hiding beneath the most protective rock he could see before that blast radius reached him. Luckily it didn't reach the man but his hair was standing as if a nuclear bomb exploded there. 30 minutes of walking towards his destination, he saw that his Pokemons were all knocked out and was lying on the ground separately. Naruto scratched the back of his neck and finally healed all of his Pokemon. It took a total of 20 minutes and it made him look like he drank 2 bottles of alcohol. "D-Dragy, let's get out of here before the people near here comes here" The older blond said weakly and pointed towards North West. His practice of telekinesis was stopped. The Dragon Pokemon nodded, and his Pokemons returned to their Pokeballs, and flew off to where he pointed. This was the beginning of trainings, now the fun starts.

* * *

**4 WEEKS LATER**

4 weeks has passed and Blue has trained Yellow and his Pokemons from head to toe. The spiky haired trainer has trained him to be fast in mind, body, and soul. From these 4 weeks, Yellow has evolved his Gravy into a Golem, by Blue's help from trading and his Omny into an Omastar, from training it as the days went by...and on some days a giant mushroom cloud will appear somewhere. This really made Blue wander 'what in hell's name does Naruto do for training!' and Gravy, Pika, and Omny could only shiver at what that guy's mind is up to, but finally got used to it. The 1st Pokedex Holder has finally taught everything to his student, the 5th Pokedex Holder; Yellow and for their parting they will have a battle to prove him. The straw hat wearing blonde stood on the left side while his mentor stood on the right. The atmosphere was quiet at all times and a wind blew, with the edges of Yellow's clothes and Blue's cloak ride the blowing wind. The two glanced at each other, each holding their first Pokemon to choose and they held tight. A second passed and, with narrowed eyes, they then tossed their Pokeballs in the air and their Pokemon came out.

"LET'S GO DODY/SCYTHER!"

With those yells, Yellow's Dody and Blue's Scyther came out and glanced at each other, with fierce looks. The staring contest was put on once more but never took long, then a command was shouted. "**Aerial** **Ace**!" Blue commanded his Scyther and obliged with a nod, then it disappeared in the air with its left arm or scythe charging in front.

"Dody, use **Twister** defense form, like we practiced!" Yellow's command reached fast and, like his brother's Dragy, it formed a wall of spinning wind with its little wings, but it packs a powerful wind around itself. The Scyther wasn't fast enough to reach Dody before the **Twister** wall was formed instead it clashed its **Aerial** **Ace** with the wall.

"Scyther, use **Metal** **Claw** and **Slash** on the other to cut that wall!" Scyther raised its arm/scythe in the air and it glowed with silver, then it grew to look like a real scythe and finally slashed the wall. The Scythe Pokemon broke the wall, but it then met a fierce **Drill** **Peck** from Dody while running and pushed him a far. The super effective move hit hard, but Scyther still stood tall and smirked. Yellow clenched her teeth, because of her move not doing that much.

"A surprise attack huh?" Blue smirked, his student is finally improving more. "Well let's see how you fare with this, Scyther, **Double** **Team**!" Scyther crossed its arms in front of his face and soon it multiplied to a point where his **Double** **Team** circled around the three head bird. "Let's see if you can get out of this one, Yellow! Scyther, **Slash**!" The illusions of Scyther then raised their left arm and it grew to become like a real scythe.

They charged forth the surround Pokemon, but Yellow can still make a plan. "Dody, use **Tri**-**Attack** fire it in three ways, while spinning!" Blue was surprised when he heard this command. Then one of Dody's head held a fire ball in its mouth, the other held an ice ball in the other and the last one held a lightning ball in its mouth.

'Impressive, to think that she can make his Dodrio do that.' Blue thought of this and continued to watch. The Dodrio then started to spin and released the **Tri**-**Attack** in a beam form and wiped out the illusions of Scyther, while the real one jumped, to dodge, and came in with an **Aerial** **Ace**. "Incoming Dody, use **Bounce** to dodge!"

"Follow it, make a U-turn in the ground to the air and use **Metal Claw**!"

"Use **Twister** to blow him back and get higher!"

"Break through with **Aerial** **Ace** infused **Metal** **Claw** and use **Slash** when you get close!"

"Combat Scyther with **Drill** **Peck**!" When the moment Dody stopped spinning, it used its legs to spring up high in the air. The Scyther followed its trainers command, then weakens its **Aerial** **Ace** and pulled it back. With its reflex body, it turned its body upwards and launched himself, using its wings and outstretching its arm again to make a straight charge towards it opponent. The Dodrio saw this coming, then flapped it's wings to make a **Twister**, which got him to attain higher ground, but the Scythe Pokemon was strong as it quickly activated **Metal** **Claw** infused **Aerial** **Ace** in the other arm and charged straight forth and broke through quickly. The two Pokemons met in the air... Well three heads to head. The Three Headed Pokemon activated its **Drill** **Peck**, with all of its heads' beak spinning, and the Scythe Pokemon activated **Slash**, with two of its arms, and clashed in the air with beaks-to-scythes. The three heads of Dody worked together while Blue's Scyther tried to overpower them with superior swordsmanship, with light releasing in each clash of beaks-to-scythe. With three against two, the heads outsmarted the Scyther by making it block with its two scythes while the last one strike a direct hit. The Scythe Pokemon, may have been outnumbered but its Blue's Pokemon so it blew the two heads together while the last head was met with a knee on the chin. Yellow saw this so, he acted quickly and commanded. "**Twister**, dizzy form!"

"Dizzy form? Syther, block it quick!" Dody's two heads recovered quick and heard their trainer's command and flapped it wings forward and made a Twister that blew the Scyther, with its arms crossed, far away but made it dizzy as it followed the Twister's spinning pattern.

"Dody while you have the chance, use **Tri**-**Attack**!"

"Scyther, come on snap out of it and use **Double** **Team** to dodge!" Blue tried to command its Pokemon but it was dizzy to hear even though it can still fly. 'So Yellow's **Twister's** dizzy form can do that huh? Impressive!' The spiky haired trainer thought and smiled at the end. Dody's last head finally recovered and quickly charged it and aimed it towards their opponent. "Fire it in an omni-directional hit!" Yellow, with clenched fist, commanded his Pokemon and the three heads fired in separate ways, but they all came in one target. The elemental attack hit the Scyther and it screamed in agony as the fire beam hit it in the chest, while the two other beams hit the two legs, in a triangular pattern hit. The Scyther fell down from the sky and into the harsh ground. Blue looked at its injuries and it looked that the chest was burned pretty badly, while the leg was frozen and other was paralyzed. The cloaked trainer was surprised at Yellow's strategy.

"Your Pokemon can no longer fight, Master Blue. You have to return it." Yellow said to his master, which he accepted. Even though the Scythe Pokemon is still conscious, its two legs are frozen, that was super effective, and paralyzed and worst of all its chest was super effectively hit by a fire attack in the chest, and that did not help its breathing. It had to accept its pride and return back.

When it was now returned, Blue put it back in his belt and picked up another Pokeball but before he summons his next Pokemon, he looked at Yellow first and smiled. "That **Twister** you had been impressive and that **Tri-Attack** had good accuracy to do that. Tell me Yellow, where did you learn all this?" The 1st Pokedex Holder was curious at this and waited for his student to answer. Like brother and sister, Yellow's confident and boyish attitude turned back to his girly, cute and shy attitude, while poking his index fingers together and has his hat hiding her face. It was like Naruto changing his side, man, guess the blood runs in everyone I guess. His mentor raised an eyebrow at this. 'That confident attitude then turned into a shy girl?' Blue thought of this. The venturing trainer knew about Yellow's real identity because of that explanation from Naruto. He knew that his student is a girl but the problem for him was his attitude changing from confident to shy, then brave to afraid. Blue then asked his student if his student had 'mental problems' or was it 'puberty' mainly he wouldn't bother that, because he would get embarrass from his student when he asks about puberty, but as his master he had to ask him. But when Yellow explained about his 'problem' he couldn't help but twitch his eye and hear that it was 'family bloodline' from their mother but she never got the 'scary side, torturous side, or sadist side' unlike Naruto who probably had every side, but not 'girly side. Blue can only thank that Yellow never inherited every side of his mother but only the side of his father. After that day, Blue can only ask. 'What kind of family do they have?'

"W-well that **Twister** defense form, I got that from brother by watching it so many times while that dizzy form I invented that myself to capture Pokemons easily with that and without harming it. While that **Tri-Attack** was only luck and I thought if 'I can split those three attacks and fire it in an Omni-directional hit to make it feel the three attack in three ways' but I can't break the triangular pattern because it will disrupt the focus of the **Tri-Attack** and making it lose power and fail. I only thought of that last week, I'm just testing it." The straw hat blonde explained everything, while still poking her two fingers together.

Blue got all of that, but what he heard about that 'omni-directional **Tri-Attack** was just luck and just tested it out' he was really surprised and looked at his student with a raised eyebrows. "So you just tested that 'omni-directional **Tri-Attack**' and hoped that it wouldn't fail?" Yellow nodded at this, while her shy attitude was still kicking. Blue sighed at this and was a little proud by his student, from his bravery to test that in a battle, and was a little disappointed at his student, from his idiocy to test that in a real battle and could've failed. Yellow did say about his brother being reckless. 'That bloodline of theirs is going to be the death of them someday!' Blue thought of this, but it was surprising, this battle will be going somewhere.

* * *

**REMEMBER THESE WORDS EVERYONE, BECAUSE IT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE ARC!**

**SO PHEW! THIS IS NOW THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER THAT I HAVE EVER MADE! (HOLY CRAP) SO YEAH, YELLOW'S DODY TRIUMPHED AT THIS BECAUSE REALLY. A SCYTHER CAN'T FIGHT WITH A BURNED CHEST AND TWO LEGS THAT WERE FROZEN, THAT WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE, AND A PARALYZED LEG. IT MAY FLY BUT WITH A BURNED CHEST, IT WILL REALLY HARD TO BREATHE.**

**THIS DODRIO'S MOVE, I REALLY CAN'T THINK IF IT CAN FIRE OMNI DIRECTIONS I ONLY THOUGHT OF IT BUT HEY YELLOW HAS TO MAKE SOMEHTING COOL AND DON'T WORRY THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL FEATURE BLUE VS YELLOW TILL' THE END AND MAYBE FEATURE THE MEETING AT VERMILLION. AND A NEW POKEMON FOR NARUTO AND IT WILL BE NAMED CHOUMEI AND IT IS FROM JOHTO AND YES IT WILL BE EXPLAINED AT THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**YOU'VE ALSO NOTICED THAT THE TIME IS NOT EXACT AT THE MANGA BECAUSE IT REALLY ISN'T. I HAVE TO MAKE TIME ADDITIONS TO FIT EVERY STORYLINE. AND YES YELLOW WILL ALMOST EQUAL LANCE AND NARUTO IS PRACTICING TELEKINESIS AND YELLOW WILL SOON DO IT TOO. NOW TIME FOR BIO AND THIS TIME I DON'T HAVE ANYONE FOR TODAY.**

**SO I DON'T HAVE A BIO FOR TODAY BUT I'LL SHOW YOU NARUTO AND YELLOW'S POKEMON'S LEVEL AND MOVES. AND I ALSO FORGOT TO MENTION TO YOU ALL, GENERATIONS AIN'T MATTERING HERE AND MOVES ARE LEANRT BY EITHER TRAINING OR BY LEVEL UP, SO THAT MEANS FIRE BLAST CAN BE LEARNED MUCH EARLY IF IT IS TRAINED BY ITS FIREPOWER, BUT HMS ARE DENIED IN THIS. AS YOU SAW THAT WINONA CAN USE FLY WITHOUT A MOVE, MEANING IT IS BASED ON LIKE THE ANIME. SO HMS ARE NOT NEEDED, BUT DIVE AND STRENGTH ARE ENLISTED AS MOVES. SO HERE WE GO:**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 4**

**KURAMA(NINETALES) LVL 64: FLARE BLITZ, IRON TAIL, FIRE BLAST, WILL-O-WISP**  
**DRAGY(DRAGONITE) LVL 58: THUNDERPUNCH, THUNDER, TWISTER, SLAM**  
**MATATABI(ARCANINE) LVL 56: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, EXTREMESPEED, THUNDER FANG**  
**KOKOU(RAPIDASH) LVL 40: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, BOUNCE, TAKE DOWN**

**YELLOW UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 5**

**TEMPORARY: PIKA(PIKACHU) LVL 60: THUNDER, SUBSTITUTION, THUNDERBOLT, QUICK-ATTACK**

**NON-TEMPORARY: RATTY(RATICATE) LVL 52: HYPER FANG, SUPER FANG, ASSURANCE, CRUNCH**  
**DODY(DODRIO) LVL 50: TRI-ATTACK, BOUNCE, DRILL-PECK, TWISTER**  
**GRAVY(GOLEM) LVL 40: STILL NOT KNOWN**  
**OMNY(OMASTAR) LVL 45: STILL NOT KNOWN**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS AND PLEASE KEEP FOLLOWING THIS STORY, I WILL NEVER STOP UNTIL I MEET THE END! SO GUYS KEEP REVIEWS AND THE VIEWS UP! JA NE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND SORRY ABOUT ANOTHER LONG UPDATE. I STARTING TO GET ADDICTED TO DOTA YET AGAIN AND THAT IS NOT A GOOD HABIT FOR ME ESPECIALLY WHEN I GET IN TO MY MOOD IN PLAYING IT. UNTIL THEN MY CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE UPDATED THAT LONG THAN THE PREVIOUS UPLOADS. SORRY, BLAME ADDICTION. AND ALSO MY SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND I NEED TO KEEP DOING MY REQUIREMENTS FOR THE FIRST MONTH OF SCHOOL, SO THIS WILL GET LONGER TO BE UPDATED.**

**SO THIS IS NOT THE COMPLETE BATTLE BUT IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE. BLAME ADDICTION I DIDN'T FINISHED THIS BATTLE. SO PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST WHILE IT CAN. I WAS ALSO THINKING ABOUT CALLING THIS ARC THE UZUMAKI ARC. I WAS ALSO PLANNING A JOURNEY FOR YELLOW AND RED AFTER THIS (HALF ROMANTIC AND HALF ADVENTUROUS) AND CALL IT ORANGE ARC, BECAUSE YOU KNOW RED + YELLOW = ORANGE. IT'S KINDA LIKE A CANNON ARC, BECAUSE IT FEATURES YELLOW AND RED GOING TO THE SECRET HOT SPRINGS AT JOHTO'S MT. SILVER AND CHANGING THE RESULTS OF THE GSC ARC AND MAKING THEM GET NEW POKEMONS. THEIR POKEMONS ARE TOO OVERPOWERED NOW AND IN OTHER WORDS, STARTING ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS ARC, JUST REVIEW AND SAY IT. SO NOT GONNA SAY ANYMORE THINGS AND PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon, they belong to their respective owners._

_**CHAPTER 11: NEVER ACCEPT WEAKNESS AND A THREAT**_

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND KANTO**

Blue grasped his Pokeball in his hand and narrowed his eyes towards his student. He grinned, under his cloak, and threw his next Pokemon. "Go, Machamp!" His second Pokemon appeared and it showed the Superpower Pokemon. It stretched its arms and flexed the other.

Yellow eyed his opponent and looked at his temporary Pokedex. '_Using its heavy muscles, it throws powerful punches that can send the victim clear over the horizon_. So it can throw powerful punches, so I have to stay out of his punching range and if I can keep using **Drill Peck **on it then I can weaken it.' The Viridian blonde thought over his strategy and eyed his opponent's Pokemon. Blue and Naruto has both taught him about strategy and what he showed earlier in his fight with the Scyther, proved to be efficient for him. 'I've seen Blue Sensei's Machamp do trainings last week and it was powerful enough to lift 8 boulders. I have to be careful.'

As the atmosphere blew a wind, Blue was eyeing his student and he can see that he was thinking of a strategy. 'So thinking of a strategy, eh Yellow?' The brown haired trainer smirked and finally took first attack. 'You have to think of a strategy in battle, Yellow!' He raised his arms in front and took first charge. "Go Machamp, use **Superpower**!" Machamp then started to glow an orange aura around itself and disappeared with a heavy step.

Yellow was caught off guard, but calmed himself and begin to attack once more. "Dody, let's go **Twister**, defense form!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Blue said, confidently. Yellow was caught off guard as his Dody was hit with a powerful uppercut to the air, then it was grabbed at the leg with one of its arm and hammered to the ground then it was grabbed by its heavy arms. "**Seismic Toss**" The cloaked trainer said calmly and his Pokemon obliged and threw the Triple Bird Pokemon over his head.

Yellow can't command his Pokemon as it was threw to the ground, very hard. "Dody!" The blonde trainer said to his Pokemon as it was trying to stand once more. 'A **Superpowered **punch and **Seismic Toss**, Dody is a Flying Type but it can't handle a **Superpowered Seismic Toss**.' Yellow saw his mentor smirking under his cloak and narrowing his eyes at his student.

"What now, Yellow got no more commands? Was that _tactic_ you showed earlier was just really pure luck? If you keep this up, you'll never be able to reach _him_!" Blue, with his eyes closed, discouraged his student. Yellow clenched his fists and hid his eyes under his hat. The mentor smiled and thought that he got that in his head. "Machamp, use **Superpower** and end it!" Once more his Machamp glow an orange aura and charged at his opponent.

When Machamp was right in front of its opponent and has its four arms stretched back to finish the battle, a command was shouted. "**Drill Peck**!" The Superpower Pokemon saw this coming and catches the two heads with his two upper arms, while he caught the third one with his two below arms. He held the three heads with his grasp at the forehead; Yellow has no more choice and has only one. "NOW **TRI-ATTACK**!" The heads opened their mouths and fired the three beams directly at the chest area. The Machamp was hit head on and a smoke cloud was occurred when the blast happened. As the smoke covered the surroundings, Yellow can't see well but when it all was blew by the wind it revealed that Dodrio was laying on the ground.

"Yellow, you're tricks did damage Machamp a bit and caused Burn effect but seeing it as a last resort and no choice anymore, I can acknowledge that sacrifice." Yellow clenched her teeth and can never act anymore choice, his Dodrio was taken out that easily and it was one of his powerful Pokemons. "Well, Yellow, what's your next move?" Blue said to his student and eyed his student's belt.

Yellow narrowed her eyes once more and looked at Machamp. 'A fighting type Pokemon but theres only one Pokemon I have to beat that Machamp, but it's also my new Pokemon. I can also use Ratty but it's my damager and he still has his Charizard!' The thinking blonde clenched her teeth, if he summons his new Pokemon, it might get taken out by Machamp but seeing it with Burn effect it still has a chance. Yellow took an exhale and finally made the decision; he swiped the Pokeball from his belt which Blue saw. "Alright let's go, Kitty!" Yellow summoned his second and it showed the Butterfly Pokemon; Butterfree.

Blue remembered this Butterfree, it was that Pokemon Yellow saved at Pewter City and it somehow followed them there. The spiky haired trainer ordered Yellow to catch and he'll give her a TM containing **Aerial Ace** and teach her how to use TMs. At first Yellow can't get it but after a 10x explanation, he finally got it. It evolved into a Butterfree, after 5 days, and Yellow trained it with Blue's help and his Scizor, considering it to be a fast flyer. It was one of Yellow's top priorities to train it until the 4 weeks passes.

The Butterfree flied around Yellow's head while staring at Machamp. "So you decided to take out Machamp with your Butterfree that knows the **Aerial Ace** TM and **Psybeam**, right?" Blue read Yellow's mind and his student nodded. The 1st Pokedex Holder smirked at his 'easy mind read' and how predictable his student is. "Let's go Machamp, **Stone Edge** then use **Superpower** afterwards!"

"Use **Aerial Ace**, to dodge the **Stone Edge** then fly up!"

"Use the **Superpower** to jump high then punch it to the ground!" Blue commanded a counter measure and his Pokemon acted fast. **Stone Edge** was fired to the Butterfly Pokemon but were all dodged by **Aerial Ace** and some were broken from the force of the move and quickly flew up. The Machamp then followed quickly, with an orange glow, and jumped to get in front of the Butterfly Pokemon with hands all stretched back.

"Now **Psybeam **on the head to add the chance for **Confusion**!"

"Let it go, but grab on Butterfree's wings and use **Seismic Toss **to throw it back to the ground!" Yellow was surprised that his mentor will take that sacrifice just to bring it down, but she did that too. Butterfree quickly obeyed and fired a violet circular beam on the Machamp's head. It became confused after, but obeyed his trainer and grabbed a hold of the wings of the Butterfly Pokemon and, with a hard grasp; it threw it with **Seismic Toss**.

As Kitty was falling, Yellow commanded. "Kitty, use **Silver Wind** to lessen crash!" The Butterfly Pokemon did as told and managed to use **Silver Wind** but still crashed into the ground. The Machamp dropped from the ground, while still standing but in the state of Confusion. Kitty got up from the ground and waited for its trainer's command. 'It's confused, now we have the upper hand!' With narrowed eyes, she commanded a final attack. "Kitty, let's go **Aerial Ace**!" The Butterfree immediately charged with an **Aerial Ace**, while the Machamp stood with swirling eyes.

"Machamp if you can use **Stone Edge**!" Blue commanded his Pokemon but it just punched itself with its four strong arms and got the hard hit of the **Aerial Ace** and flew back towards a few miles and landed into the ground. Blue watched his Pokemon go down and lay back, unconscious on the cold ground.

He walked close to the Superpower Pokemon and looked at the Burn effect that finished it off then he sigh it off. "Sensei, you were taking it easy on me weren't you?" Blue looked back to his student and saw his head down to the ground. "Sensei, your Machamp took that **Tri-Attack **head on while you could've ended Dody with a hard punch and knocked it out. I saw that at first as just a mistake but seeing you not even making one mistake at our training that really made me confused but I saw it as a mistake. But now that you took Kitty's **Psybeam** head on and you could've commanded a quick jab into any parts especially in the weak spot but you didn't, you just used **Seismic Toss** and took the **Psybeam **head on." Yellow explained everything of his mentor's moves and saw every flaw; he knew that Blue can't make two flaws in one battle.

The spiky haired trainer only closed his eyes and heard every word his student said. 'Yellow you managed to know that I was taking it easy on you and you even know all of my moves from the start. You really are starting to improve more and more.' Blue thought at his mind and smiled underneath that cloak but the situation still hasn't ended, Yellow now knows that his mentor took it easy on him.

Yellow's hat was covering his face and his Kitty was comforting him. "Sensei, did you only take it easy on me because you know I would lose?" The straw hat blonde clenched his fist and could just look at the ground feeling that he was useless and weak. He will never reach Red's level and he'll reject a weakling like him.

"I was taking it easy on you because I know that you will think that you're weak and that is not an option I can take." Blue said to his student, which kept his hat down and clenched his fists. 'This is what I feared in training her!' The spiky haired trainer thought about the first time when he first met Yellow. He knew Yellow still has some flaws in battling and is not fully trained yet unlike his brother that is trained enough to match him. Blue predicted that this was going to happen when Yellow finds out that, his mentor was taking it easy on him.

Blue kept looking at Yellow and predicted that he will cry but to a wrong prediction, he smiled and looked back at his mentor. The 1st Pokedex Holder was surprised at his expression, he wasn't crying but smiling. "Sensei, I thank you for taking it easy on me but if I would request. Please I would want a battle on full force and no holding back! I want to prove myself; I want to prove myself that I can reach _his_ level!" The straw hat wearing blonde said to his mentor, which stood still for a moment.

Blue, with awed expression, stood still and thought about the decision. He then smirked and showed it to his student. "Very well then, no holding back and I hated to hold back!" The brown haired trainer showed his smile to his student and picked up his next Pokemon. Yellow can see this clearly and smiled back to his mentor. Butterfree felt its trainers will and it flew back to ready its next battle. "No holding back then! Let's go Porygon!" Blue tossed the Pokeball and it showed the Virtual Pokemon. Porygon floated in the air and readied its trainer to command. "Porygon, use **Thunder**!" The cloaked trainer commanded and with no complying, its Pokemon shot a large electric current at his opponent.

"Kitty, dodge it then use **Psybeam**!"

"Clash the **Psybeam** with **Signal Beam**!" As the **Thunder **attack was coming in, Kitty quickly dodged really fast with the help of the training from Blue's Scyther, it became a great fast flyer now. The Butterfly Pokemon quickly fired a **Psybeam** and aimed it right in front Porygon but was clashed with a **Signal Beam** that resulted in a small smoke cloud that covered the Virtual Pokemon's vision infront. "Porygon quick, use **Tri-Attack** like Yellow's Dodrio fire it on the smoke infront!" Porygon quickly formed a triangle and formed fire on top, ice on left and electric on the right. The Virtual Pokemon fired it in front of him and with a quick move; Kitty was now behind the Porygon because of **Aerial Ace**.

"Now Kitty use **Psybeam** head front!"

"That's where you got wrong Yellow!" Kitty was about to fire the Psybeam when the **Tri-**Attack came back. Yellow was then shocked when the **Tri-Attack** came back and hit the Butterfly Pokemon in its weak spot. "Now end it, **Thunder** full force!" Blue commanded the last hit and Porygon quickly fired a **Thunder **and knocked Kitty out.

Kitty lay in front of Blue and it looked really damaged as it was hit with a **Thunder** full force and it was super effective. Yellow quickly returned his Pokemon back and looked back at Blue's Porygon. "**Lock-on** a move that make the next move hit dead on." Yellow, with narrowed eyes, said to his mentor and nodded saying that his observation was correct. "You used that move when you used **Signal Beam** to get Kitty in you clear view for a moment to use **Lock-on**." As expected Blue once again nodded at his student's observation, it was precise.

"Very good observation, Yellow." Blue said to his student with closed eyes. "So you still want this full forced battle?" The cloaked trainer asked his student with an insulting smirk to discourage his student but to a no avail Yellow merely smiled and nodded. 'Even I do it, her spirit just doesn't go down huh?' Blue thought and could only smile with Yellow's spirit that was like his rival, Red.

Yellow picked up his second Pokemon and tossed it in the air and showed the Spiral Pokemon, Omastar or Omny which Yellow named. It waved its tentacles around and opened its mouth, which showed four razor sharp teeth on each side of the mouth. It tried to intimidate its opponent but Porygon merely narrowed its eyes towards its opponent and never weavered to his attempt of intimidation. The two Pokemons stared death at each other and waited for their trainers command. Then a command came out. "Omny use **Rollout**!" Omastar withdrew inside its shell and began to roll towards its opponent with a fast pace.

"Porygon, use **Thunder**, stop that Omastar from rolling!" Blue commanded his Pokemon and the polygon like Pokemon shot a large current from its body and headed straight towards it opponent. Omny then rolled to the side to avoid the incoming strike of **Thunder**. "Porygon use **Tri-Attack**! Hit it head on!" The brown haired trainer commanded his Pokemon.

"Omny dodge it keep rolling!" Yellow said to his Omny.

Porygon then formed a triangle; fire at the top, ice at the left, electric at the right, and fired it straight on and was fast. Omny rolled to the right and completely dodged the impact of the **Tri-Attack**. As Omny was getting closer to his target, Polygon then jumped or floated away from his spot making the Spiral Pokemon miss. "That's your chance! Porygon use **Lock-on **the head then fire a **Signal Beam **make it dizzy!"

"Don't let it! Fire a **Hydro Pump **on the ground to lift yourself up!"

Porygon, in the air, narrowed its eyes on his opponent trying to follow it to put it in **Lock-on **but Omny quickly fired a **Hydro Pump **on the ground, right when his shell was facing the ground, to lift itself up. It tried to get away from the Virtual Pokemon but it was already staring and following the head of the Spiral Pokemon. 'Omny's in **Lock-on **sight!' "Omny quick fire an **Ice Beam**!"

"Porygon clash that **Ice Beam **with **Thunder **cancel **Signal Beam**!"

Porygon tried to follow it but a cold blue bolt quickly got into its vision. The Virtual Pokemon quickly countered by firing a large lightning current from its polygon body. A **Locked-on **move isn't avoidable but it can be clashed. The two moves clashed and light the sky with a greenish but yellowish and blue aura. With the moves clashing, wind begun to flow as the two moves were trying to dominate each other and forcing the wind to kick two trainers, with their clothes being flown by the wind of the clash, looked above. Yellow was looking with narrowed eyes and clenched fists while Green was facing the clash with a calm look like always. The two Pokemon trying to dominate one another and considering Porygon being much more high leveled and its **Thunder** is stronger, Omny can't stand a chance. The Ammonodeia like Pokemon's **Ice Beam **was being pushed and was getting dominated. "Omny cancel the **Ice Beam**! Use **Rollout **and spin fast!" Omny quickly canceled the **Ice Beam **attack and let the **Thunder** attack come forward. With no time to waste, it rolled as fast as it can while falling to the ground. The **Locked-on Thunder **followed the head but when it soon came in contact, it shocked Omny but not that much as it never got in the inside because the **Thunder **was not fast enough to catch the rolling speed of the Omastar. The Spiral Pokemon landed on the ground and continued to roll away.

"Porygon, fire **Thunder** full force!" Blue said with a grin, which made Yellow surprised.

'A full forced **Thunder**? But why fire one now?' Yellow wondered on his thoughts, as he continued to watch the events. Porygon then fired a full forced **Thunder** from its body and it was not like the others. This **Thunder** traveled on the ground while leaving an a sundered path. Rocks and stones were split or disinegreted from the power of the one **Thunder**. The blonde trainer watched in shock but quickly shook it off. "Omny quick **Rollout**! Dodge that **Thunder!" **Yellow commanded his Pokemon and it rolled fast and dodge to the right but it never gone straight rather it turned right itself. The straw hat wearing trainer was surprised as he watch as Omny rolls to the right and left but it only gets followed by the full forced **Thunder**, sundering the earth as it passed. Yellow looked at his mentor and he saw that he had his eyes closed and he was smiling underneath his cloak. The 5th Pokedex Holder then got the idea on his head. '**Lock-on**, but how it was so fast and why only Omny's shell?' He watched the event unfold and Omny almost ran at a spot where the **Thunder** sundered and that would trap it in there but luckily the Spiral Pokemon managed to drift itself to the right while the **Thunder** attack, still following. With this happening, it hit Yellow. 'So that's why it was a full forced **Thunder**! Sensei wanted to sunder the path to trap Omny and get it to stop. Resulting it to get out of its shell and stop **Rollout**!' Yellow continued to watch the chase. The rolling Pokemon was running out of cleared earth and there was only one thing to do but Blue was watching his student with a smirk like he was waiting for something. Yellow had no choice and only had one. "Omny propel yourself with **Hydro Pump **towards Porygon!" The Spiral Pokemon then fired a strong stream of water, when the hole of the shell was facing a 7 o'clock angle, and propelled itself towards the Virtual Pokemon but the **Thunder **attack was still following on. Blue then grinned and showed it to his student while his Porygon was narrowing its eyes towards its enemy, which made Yellow regret his decision. 'Oh no!'

"It's checkmate! Now Porygon, fire a **Tri-Attack**, head on and end it!" Blue said to his Pokemon and formed a triangle that made a fire ball at the top, an ice ball at the left, and an electric ball on the right. It then fired the beam making it a one beam and made the three elemental ball neutralize each other to form the one beam. The two attacks surrounded the back and front of the Spiral Pokemon and there was no other escape. Even if Yellow order a **Hydro Pump **to the left or right, the two attacks will follow it because of **Lock-on**. Omny has no other choice but to brace it all.

**BOOOM!**

The two attacks then collided on Omny and made an explosion. The black smoke spread on the air and covered on what happened to the Spiral Pokemon. Blue only closed his eyes and his Porygon mimicked its trainer. A few seconds later of silence, Yellow then smiled. "NOW OMNY, **BIDE**!" The spiky haired trainer was then shocked when a tentacle whacked Porygon at its face and whipped once more for an uppercut and successfully made the contact. "End it, Omny! **HYDRO PUMP**!" The blonde Uzumaki ordered its Pokemon, who was seriously injured, noting that it's shell had some cracks in it, but it still pushed on. It then readied a water ball in its mouth to shoot it out to fire.

"**Thunder**!" Blue commanded its final commdnd and when Omny fired its **Hydro Pump **and hit Porygon head on. Porygon with all of its might, it surged the **Thunder **attack to end him and his opponent. The **Thunder** attack mixed with the **Hydro Pump** and electrocuted the two Pokemon especially Omny who got the largest toll. The two Pokemons fell on the ground resulting with a tie on this match. The two trainers returned their Pokemons in their Pokeballs and said their, 'well done' and 'good job' to them. Yellow glanced at Blue, who was doing the same thing. "Yellow, do you still want to do this?" The mentoring trainer asked his student with a smirk to his face.

Yellow merely nodded his head and grinned. "I'm never giving up, not until I lose!" The unweavered blonde, with narrowed eyes, said to his mentor while holding up his grin. He quickly took the next Pokeball he had on his belt and raised it in front. "Let's do this, Blue-sensei!" Yellow said to his mentor and he, who has his Pokeball at his right hand, nodded in with his eyes closed. They both tossed their Pokeballs together and their next Pokemon appeared. The next battles will decide all.

* * *

**SOMEHWHERE AROUND KANTO**

Somewhere around Kanto, an island stood in the ocean. This island was huge, the surroundings of the island had some trees but the center of it all was a volcano with curved spikes at the sides. At the east of the island, a cave was standing at middle of the volcano. A shadow then appeared from inside the cave and had his/her head to the direction where the mainland of Kanto is. The figure smirked and spoke. "Soon, the land will be cleansed of humanity and Pokemons will rule the land." The figure had a voice of a man. He chuckled at his spot and kept looking at the horizon. "We will command it and cleanse this world." The man then stepped out of the shadow and revealed his hair to be pure red and like his eyes, it was also red. His suit consisted of a cape of black covering the red jacket that was covering his black t-shirt and a belt holding his black pants with red boots. The red haired man then noticed a presence and looked back. It revealed to be Agatha, the Ghost Type specialist of the Elite Four. "Agatha, how is Lorelei?" The cape wearing man asked the eldest Elite Four.

"She's seen better days now, those injuries she got from those two siblings were a handful but a four week recovery was enough." Agatha said to the man, who merely nodded and started to walk inside the cave once more. "When shall we strike Lance?" The old woman asked the man now named Lance, who stopped in his tracks. "Our forces are already ready to attack." The Ghost Woman gestured with a smile creeping her face.

"Have you found the two siblings, and their whereabouts and orgins?" Lance asked Agatha, who shook her head.

"But the explosions going around Kanto's borders, did came from that elder sibling. Considering that he's training too much and is overdoing it." Agatha said with a chuckle, making her want to fight that kid. She wants to feel her blood pumped up again, not like that old duff that left battling and continued researching. "But letting him train too much is a threat. I've received reports that a Dragonite's reported to be seen flying all around 's a threat to you, Lance." The elder Elite Four said with a smirk said to the younger man in front of him.

Lance kept a still in his place and began to think. A threat. A Dragonite. Powerful. Must be eliminated. These words ran in his head and after seconds of thinking, he turned around to the exit of the cave and began to walk to the edge. "I shall eliminate him myself, if I have to search around Kanto to look for him, then I will gladly to it." The cape wearing man said, with a scowl on his face, and quickly took out a Pokeball. 'My goal must be accomplished!' Agatha watched the young man with a smirk, his soul is revved up by anger and is betting it all in his dream. He then called out his Pokemon, who was an Aerodactyl. The man hopped on and before take off, he looked behind. "Agatha ready the forces, we strike when i get back!" Lance, with anger in his face, commanded the Ghost Type Specialist.

Agatha bowed with closed eyes and looked once more. "It shall be done, Leader." She said to the now Leader of the Elite Four, Lance. With that understanding done, Lance's Aerodactyle took of to find his target.

* * *

**PHEW! I FINALLY FINSHED THIS AND IT WAS FREAKIN' HARD. AND YOU WOULD ALSO NOTICE, I USED TOO MUCH SMIRKS FOR BLUE AND THAT WAS KINDA CREEPY TO WRITE. ANYWAYS THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW YELLOW AND NARUTO GET THEIR REUNION AND A BATTLE WITH LANCE AND ALSO GETING NARUTO A NEW POKEMON.**

**NOW IF YOU'RE GONNA SA THAT YELLOW HAS AN OOC PERSONALITY, GO BACK O CHAPTER 1 AND I SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT NARUTO AND YELLOW WILL HAVE DIFFERENT PERSONALITIES, JUST LIKE THAT PEOPLE KEPT SAYING NARUTO X GREEN BUT I ALREADY SAID THAT IT WAS NARUTO X HINATA AT THE FUTURE ARC. PLEASE RED THE NOTES IT IS IMPORTANT AND INFORMATIVE. REALLY I DID THAT CE AND I GOT CONFUSED AT READING SOME STORIES.**

**SO TIME TO FOR THE LVLS:**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 5**

**KURAMA(NINETALES) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, IRON TAIL, FIRE BLAST, WILL-O-WISP**

**DRAGY(DRAGONITE) LVL ?: THUNDERPUNCH, THUNDER, TWISTER, SLAM**

**MATATABI(ARCANINE) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, EXTREMESPEED, THUNDER FANG**

**KOKOU(RAPIDASH) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, BOUNCE, TAKE DOWN**

**? LVL ?: ?, ?, ?, ?  
**

**YELLOW UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 6  
**

**TEMPORARY: PIKA(PIKACHU) LVL 60: THUNDER, SUBSTITUTION, THUNDERBOLT, QUICK-ATTACK**

**NON-TEMPORARY: RATTY(RATICATE) LVL 52: HYPER FANG, SUPER FANG, ASSURANCE, CRUNCH**

**DODY(DODRIO) LVL 50: TRI-ATTACK, BOUNCE, DRILL-PECK, TWISTER**

**GRAVY(GOLEM) LVL 40: STILL NOT KNOWN**

**OMNY(OMASTAR) LVL 45: ROLLOUT, HYDRO PUMP, BIND, ICE BEAM**

**KITTY(BUTTERFREE) LVL 43: AERIAL ACE, PSYBEAM, SILVER WIND, SLEEP POWDER**

**THAT'S THE IMPROVEMENT, AND ALMOST CLOSE TO FINISHING THE TEAM FOR NARUTO. AND YOU BETTER THINK OF WHAT NARUTO'S POKEMON, CHOUMEI, WILL BE AND HIS SIXTH POKEMON. WELL GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND HAVE YOU SEEN MY NEW STORY: DIMENSION CITY'S GANG WAR. I APPLIED MY RULE OF NARUTO AND YELLOW'S RELATIONSHIP AS SIBLINGS IN THEIR SO IF YOU WOULD READ IT. IT IS A CROSSOVER OF 5 ANIMES/MANGAS. NARUTO, ONE PIECE, FAIRY TAIL, BLEACH AND POKESPE. ONCE A MONTH UPDATE TO GET MORE IDEAS.**

**SO GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND I'M ALMOST TO THE SECOND OF THE LAST BATTLE OF BLUE VS YELLOW AND I'M FINALLY GETTING USED TO GEEN AS THE BOY AND BLUE AS THE GIRL, SO AT THE NEXT ARC I MIGHT CHANGE THE GREEN AS THE BOY AND BLUE AS THE FEMALE. SO JA NE!**


	12. Chapter 11 pt2

**HEY EVERYONE AND FIRST IS THAT I AM REALLY SORRY FOR DOING THIS SOOO LATE! FOR THE ONES WHO THOUGHT I WAS GONE AND QUITTED, WELL I'M NOT THAT GUY ANYMORE. IF YOU WANT TO BLAME ANYONE ITS...WAIT FOR IT...**

**SCHOOL!**

**YES, AND FOR A VERY UNEXPLAINABLE REASON, MY COMPUTER JUST BROKE DOWN AND MY CHAPTERS WERE STILL IN THERE. I WAS ABOUT TO UPDATE IT LAST WEEK WHEN MY COMPUTER DIED. THEY SAID THAT I NEED REFORMT IT WHILE FIXING, SO I HAVE TO RESORT IN USING MY TABLET TO POST MY STORIES. THE REST OF THE DAYS THAT WENT ON THAT I DID NOT POST ANY CHAPTERS IS BECAUSE OF... DOTA. ITS MAKING ME AN ADDICT!**

**ANYWAYS NOW THAT MY COMPUTER BROKE, TIME TO FOCUS ON THIS STORY AND BE SURE TO READ THIS CHAPTER TILL THE BOTTOM CAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS TO PICK ABOUT THE END OF THE UZUMAKI ARC.**

**ALSO I HAVE TO BREAK MY PROMISE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF YELLOW VS BLUE BUT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT.**

**AND FINALLY REMEMBER, NO GENERATIONAL MOVE VIOLATION. ALL MOVES OF GENERATION 6 ARE ALLOWED AT THIS FIC. (OR AS I LIKE TO CALL IT MY NXP VERSE!)**

**SO GOT NO MORE TO SAY AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 11.5_  
**

**SOMEWHERE AROUND KANTO**

The two thrown Pokeballs then opened at the air and then it revealed Yellow's Pokemon was the Mouse Pokemon; Raticate or Ratty and Blue's was the Duck Pokemon; Golduck. The two Pokemons stared at each other with deadly eyes as they waited for a command.

A wind kicked on the battlefield and finally the two trainers released their commands.

"**Super Fang/Ice Punch**!"

The two Pokemons then charged with Ratty's teeth lenghten and glowing in shimmering white while the Golduck's fist was covered in an ice block and shone in icy blue light. As they run, trails of respective brown and blue crossed the, once fixed but now-sundered battlefield and closed on each other. As they neared, the Mouse Pokemon then jumped and the Duck Pokemon stepped a foot in front and reared its fist and finally with a cry...

**BOOM**

The fang and the fist collided with a sonic boom and made a clash of swirling white and cerulean covering the air, around the two Pokemon. The rocks, stone, dirt, and dust, that were scarred by the previous battles, raged with the howling winds of shimmering cerulean and resulting dirtied, yet colored, winds raging on the two trainers. Yellow shielded his eyes with his two arms, while keeping his straw hat on, and tried to keep watching the scene with not one dirt going to his eyes. While on the other side, Blue merely stood on his postion with closed eyes, relying on his hearing senses to hear if the clash is over. On the battlefield, the two Pokemon looked at each other with serious eyes, trying to dominate the other, trying to win for their trainer. The clash went on for seconds until Blue snapped his eyes open and raised his hand. "Golduck break the clash then use **Blizzard**!" The brown haired trainer commanded and with a nod, the Duck Pokemon obliged.

As the clash kept on continuing, Golduck followed its trainer and with a strong push on his **Ice Punch** arm, muscles began to bulge in it. Both Ratty and its trainer were shocked at what they saw, making them earn a smile from their mentor. With a cry, the clash ended with the strength of Blue's Pokemon winning and making the Mouse Pokemon be blown away by a mile. The dirtied, yet colored, wind were halted with the clash being ended and the dirts and rocks were dropped to the sundered ground. The brown mouse Pokemon kept flying straight and with that right distance the humanoid duck Pokemon behan to inhale air, that turned into light blue aura when it reached it beak. Then with a cry, the Golduck released a strong icy wind, with trails of snow, heading towards Ratty's airbourne form. Yellow, with his hands down now, quickly thought of a plan. "Ratty, go with the flow of that blow, then curl yourself into a ball and drop to the ground to dodge that **Blizzard**!" The young Namikaze said to his Pokemon, who seemed to have broken from the force of the Golduck's **Ice Punch**, then snapped its eyes open and quickly spun to curl itself to a ball, which looked like a ball of brown fur. Now, holding the weight of its own body, it quickly drop to the ground and succesfully dodged the **Blizzard** but the frost winds never stopped at its tracks continued its ways in front of Yellow, who began to sweat. With a jump out of the way, while holding his hat, and screamed with his girl voice. With an 'oomph' he landed on the ground with his body and made the **Blizzard** go forward and when it hit a giant rock, it exploded in a frosbiting storm. When the blonde haired Namikaze got up from the ground, he quickly wiped the dirt at his clothes then quickly looked at where the frostbitten storm flew straight at and saw a giant rock frozen in ice and its surroundings were now covered in ice shards and spikes. It was one strong **Blizzard**.

On the other side, Blue watched his student and quickly took this opportunity. "You better pay attention, Yellow! Golduck, use **Psyshock**!" The cloak wearing trainer made both Yellow and Ratty, who was worried about its trainer, look back at their opponents and saw the Golduck's gem began to glow in a pinkish aura and, with reared hand or flipper glowing in a psychic aura, it swinged its arm towards its opponent and a wavy psychic aura was shot towards the Mouse Pokemon.

"Ratty, use **Crunch**!"

'Smart Move but let's see you handle range attacks Yellow.' "...Golduck follow it up with **Hydro Pump**!"

"Use **Super Fang** after your **Crunch**, then use it to cut **Hydro Pump** in half then charge forward with **Iron Tail**!"

"Use another **Psyshock** to clash that **Iron Tail**, then use another **Hydro Pump**!"

"Dodge that **Hydro Pump**, then continue your charge with **Iron Tail**!"

"Don't let that hit you, Golduck!" The commands were said and Ratty, with its fangs bared, jumped from its postion and had its fangs glow in a dark aura. Then with a chomp, the **Psyshock** was quickly sliced in half and dissipated into the air. After the clearing in front was cleared, the Mouse Pokemon saw that his opponent had its head reared to the back and, within a second, it fired a strong current of water towards its opponent. Ratty, who has landed to the sundered ground, quickly utilized **Super Fang**. Then, with its head raised and fangs extended and shining, it quickly stood from its position and succesfully tore the **Hydro Pump** apart and making the water be severed at The Mouse Pokemon's sides and the sundered path were being filled with water because of the **Hydro Pump** being severed. The attack lasted for seconds and saw his opponent readying to utilize **Psyshock** one more time. Without a second doubt, Ratty quickly charged forward with its tail shining in glistering gray while running through the sundered field. "Fire it now, Golduck!" Blue said to his Pokemon and it quickly swinged its arm towards it opponent and the **Psyshock** began to run its course. Seeing that coming, the Mouse Pokemon jumped and, with a spin, it quickly slammed its tail into the wavy like psychic attack. The clash then made an explosion at the battlefield and made a cloud of black smoke, covering the half of the battlefield.

'We're getting closer! Come on Ratty!' Yellow said to her mind while watching the battle getting unfold. Back to the battlefield, Golduck readied another **Hydro Pump** at its beak and fired it quickly at the smoke. The strong current of aqua tore the smoke with a hole and made the smoke blown away with the force of the strong **Hydro Pump** but when it reached the smoke Ratty, with its tail glistering in whitish gray, had already jumped to get in front of the Duck Pokemon. "We got 'em, Ratty!" Yellow said with clenched fists.

Blue was shocked to see that Raticate jumped to strong to reach his Pokemon. Seeing no other choices, with no other melee attack. "Golduck use, **Ice Punch**!" Golduck, as fast as it can, readied an **Ice Punch** with a reared arm. Ratty got closer and with antics of spinning in circles to incrrease the force. With cries, they slammed their moves to make another clash. Not like the last clash, this clash was one-sided with the Golduck's **Ice Punch** being weak to to a Steel Type and not being to be charged that long. The 1st Pokedex Holder, being close to the clash, narrowed his eyes, with the light of the clash getting to his eyes, while watching the clash closely. He saw his Golduck struggling, with its beak gritted and eyes narrowed. 'I see, so Yellow did wanted to get that close to get Golduck use **Ice Punch** with her Ratty to use **Iron Tail**. An impressive strategy although, she has to know that I have back up plans up ahead.' Blue said in his mind, with no expression coming to his face.

Back to the clash, it was only a matter of seconds until the Duck Pokemon surrenders and Ratty couldn't help but snicker to it. Golduck noticed this and gritted its beak to show its anger to his opponent but even strengthening its own power wouldn't help, it was a total one-side. After seconds passed, Golduck reached its limits and the **Iron Tail** slapped the once **Ice Punch**-covered fist and made the Duck Pokemon vulnerable. Yellow saw this opportunity and took it. "Ratty now, use **Super Fang**!" He said, while swiping his arm to the left, to his Pokemon and Ratty, with itself still being airbourne, obliged. It raised its head to the sky and its fang sharpen and lenghten with a shine of white. With a cry, it slashed Golduck's shoulder down to the hip making Golduck meet a world of pain and agony. The Duck Pokemom skidded backward at the process of the strong force of the **Super Fang** and made its life be cut in half but then its beak smirked. Yellow and Ratty noticed this and saw Blue was also smirking. 'What are they planning?'

"Use **Ice Punch** and aim it on the ground!"

'On the ground?!' Yellow was shocked at what he heard. With the that action beginning to take on, one thought came to the straw hat blonde: Don't. .Hit. "Ratty use **Iron Tail** before **Ice Punch** hits the ground!"

"Bad move, Yellow!" Ratty listened to its trainer's command and charged with **Iron Tail**, even though its weak, to stop the fist of cold ice to hit the ground. While the commands were being said, Golduck had already raised its fist in the air and it swirled with icy cerulean light and created a much more bigger ice block in its hand. With the charge finished, it raised in right leg and brought down it fist to the ground but when the **Ice Punch** was about to hit, a tail of steel slapped Golduck right in the beak and made his **Ice Punch** arm be forced back as well but that was not enough. With a clench of its beak, it broke the force of the **Iron Tail** on him and landed his right leg to the ground, firmly, and quickly utilized a **Psyshock** with its other arm, but not that fully charged, and shot it to his opponent. The wavy psychic aura blew its opponent away.

Blue watched and just smiled. "Now Golduck, slam it down!" With no other distractions, it jumped from the ground and raised its fist on the air. With a cry, it slammed the big block of iced fist on the ground with a resounding boom and a shockwave traveled the ground. Within a second, the ice traveled the ground and ice began to rise on the ground, with Yellow's eyes widened in shock. The ice traveled the battlefield and began to erupt more ice. Ratty, who has landed, was in the same position when it severed the **Hydro Pump** but when the ground rumbled, an ice pillar erupted and made Ratty be shot out of the ground and into the sky.

"No, Ratty!"

"End it Golduck! Use **Ice Punch**!" Golduck smiled and readied a final **Ice Punch**. Its fist glew the usual aura but much brighter and stronger. The ice block began to form at its fist and with the charge finish and seeing his opponent beginning to fall, he jumped from his position and begun to jump from ice pillar to pillar. With a final jump, it stretched the **Ice Punch** fist and with a cry it slammed the fist to the gut of the Mouse Pokemon. Ratty met a world of pain as its stomach was being frozen and its body began to be covered in ice. With a final push, the Duck Pokemon ended it with blowing Ratty to the ground with a resounding boom and crashed him to the ice pillars. The crash made a smoke of white and covered the battlefield.

"Ratty!" Yellow cried out to his Pokemon, with a shocked look. The visibilty was small as the smoke covered the field and prevented vision. Seconds passed and the wind blew the smoke away. The smoke was lifted and it revealed Ratty, who was covered with frost bite, on the ground with cracks of ice. The battlefield was now filled with ice pillars here and there and the groumd was frozen. It was a total powerhouse ice move. Yellow quickly ran towards his Pokemon and carefully avoiding the spikes of ice. When he reached his Pokemon, he utilized his powers to his very injured and frostbitten Pokemon. Ratty moaned and looked at its trainer with a forgiving face. The short blonde couldn't help but put a face of sincere to his Pokemon. "It's okay Ratty, you did your best out there and its my fault, not yours." He said to his Pokemon in a calm manner. The Mouse Pokemon nodded but still felt guilt.

"You were careless Yellow." Yellow heard that voice and looked at his mentor. Blue looked at his student with his normal expression. "The **Hydro Pump** that you split apart with your Raticate's **Super Fang** and the **Hydro Pumps** that you dodged earlier were the ones that made the ice pillars go further in range." The 1st Pokdex Holder explained and made the 5th Pokdex Holder's eyes widened in shock.

Yellow remembered what happened earlier and he did let those **Hydro Pumps** slide. "So in short, you purposely, fired those **Hydro Pump** to trick me to get close and then finally send Ratty back, right?"

Blue nodded in response. "..Although I wouldn't call it, puposely tricking you but I could call it a back up plan." The brown haired triner explained to his student. "So Yellow, its 2 on 2 now, but I suggest this will be our final battle." Yellow was about to protest but Blue continued. "..If we continue with our final battle I'm sure Charizard AND Red's Pikachu won't be able to continue, and I need Charizard to fly. Your powers may be enough to heal them but you'll be sleepy enough to catch the boat going to Vermillion." The cloaked trainer nudged his head to the south direction. Yellow looked at where his mentor's head pointed to, and saw smoke flowing through the air.

'A boat'!' Yellow then took out Ratty's Pokeball and returned it to its Pokeball. "Rest well, Ratty." Yellow then put the Pokeball back on his belt and stood up. He looked at his mentor and his Pokemon. It clearly looked that the scar from the **Super Fang** was still there and the bruise of Ratty's **Iron Tail** was active on the Duck Pokemon's face but, all in all, not exhausted. The Namikaze blonde narrowed his eyes towards his opponent. "A race against time right, Sensei?" Yellow asked his mentor, who merely nodded. The short blonde picked his last Pokeball at his belt and held it up close to his face. 'Its all or nothing now..." He gripped the Pokeball hard and reared his arm back. With a cry, he tossed the Pokeball in the air.

"GO, GRAVY!"

* * *

**OK THAT WAS FINALLY DONE. AGAIN I AM REALLY SORRY FOR UPDATING IT FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER REAL FASTER NEXT TIME.**

**ANYWAYS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE VIRIDIAN SIBLINGS, I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT TO FAVOUR NARUTO VS LANCE OR YELLOW VS LANCE. THE EVENTS WILL BE CHANGED IF YOU PICK ONE OF THE FIGHT:**

**NARUTO VS LANCE: NARUTO WILL FIGHT LANCE INSTEAD OF YELLOW AND SHE WILL BE THE ONE TO GO WITH SURGE TO FIGHT BRUNO AND THEREFORE MEETING RED IN THE PROCESS. WHILST NARUTO AND LANCE WILL GO FOR THE ALL OUT BATTLE IN MY WAY.**

**YELLOW VS LANCE: IT WILL BE VICE VERSA. YELLOW WILL FIGHT LANCE LIKE THE ORIGINAL. ALTHOUGH WITH MY FIGHTING SCENES AND CHANGES IN FIGHT AND OF COURSE MAKE NARUTO, RED AND SURGE FIGHT BRUNO.**

**WELL THATS ALL THE PREDICTIONS, IF YOU WANT TO MAKE THINGS HAPPEN WITH THESE JUST REVIEW AND SAY IT.**

**SO THESE ARE THE LEVELS OF YELLOW'S POKEMONS. NARUTO'S ARE IN THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**YELLOW UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 6**

**TEMPORARY: PIKA(PIKACHU) LVL 60: THUNDER, SUBSTITUTION, THUNDERBOLT, QUICK-ATTACK**

**NON-TEMPORARY: RATTY(RATICATE) LVL 53: HYPER FANG, SUPER FANG, ASSURANCE, CRUNCH**

**DODY(DODRIO) LVL 51: TRI-ATTACK, BOUNCE, DRILL-PECK, TWISTER**

**GRAVY(GOLEM) LVL 40: STILL NOT KNOWN**

**OMNY(OMASTAR) LVL 46: ROLLOUT, HYDRO PUMP, BIND, ICE BEAM**

**KITTY(BUTTERFREE) LVL 44: AERIAL ACE, PSYBEAM, SILVER WIND, SLEEP POWDER**

**ALRIGHT THATS ALL OF THE LEVELS. OF COURSE ONE BATTLE MAKES A POKEMON'S LEVEL GO UP IN 1 IF IT LOSES, IF IT WINS 2. SO THAT'S THE CHAPTER FOR NOW, REVIEW IF YOU WANT AND ONCE MORE, I AM SORRY!**

**JA NE**


	13. Special Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND I KNOW ITS NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ITS A BIRTHDAY CHAPTER. ITS RED'S BIRTHDAY LAST AUGUST 8 SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FIRST FAVORITE CHARACTER IN POKESPE. I FORGOT TO SAY THIS ON THE LAST CHAPTER BUT IT BECAME A SURPRISE. SO THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE IN THE TIMELINE, IF YOU GUYS PICK THE NARUTO VS LANCE ENDING.**

**CONSIDER THIS A SPOILER ALSO. BECAUSE WHEN YOU PICK THE PATH OF NARUTO VS LANCE, YELLOW WILL LIE THAT THAT HER NAME IS ARMARILLO TO RED AND HE IS A BOY, TO MAKE HIM THINK THAT HE IS NARUTO AND YELLOW'S COUSIN AND THAT YELLOW HAD MOVED TO JOHTO WITH THEIR UNCLE. SO RED JUST ASSUMES THAT ARMARILLO IS NOT YELLOW AND THAT THE REAL YELLOW IS AT JOHTO.**

**LETS JUST SAY ITS A HYPOTHETICAL PATH. DYNASTY WARRIORS 8 XTREME LEGENDS REFERENCE.**

**ANYWAYS, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT RED'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL.**

* * *

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER 1: RED'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT**_

**AT VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Naruto and Red had about finished their training in the forest and were now resting in the center of the forest under a large tree. Yellow or Armarillo said that he can't go because Green asked a request for him. Now, Naruto and Red were left but to train even though Red's arms and legs are still numbing from Lorelei's ice cuffs but Naruto suspected Red about something. The cap wearing trainer would occasionally look at the ground and sky, even in a Pokemon Battle he kept doing it. The elder blond looked at his friend, who was rubbing his wrist and looking at the ground. "You alright?" He asked the red-eyed trainer, and made him look back to Naruto.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Red stuttered while keep a faint smile and looked back at the ground once more.

'What's this guy's problem?' Naruto asked himself, while making a suspicious face. Red didn't look back to Naruto but only kept staring at the ground. After a few seconds, the suspecting blonde gave up and looked back at the sky, with his arms resting at his head to lean on the tree. But then he remembered something. Something, Yellow said last week. The whiskered blonde looked back at Red and finally asked. "I heard from Armarillo, that your birthday is tomorrow."

This made Red snap back up to his training partner. "U-uh...Y-yeah, its tomorrow!" The cap wearing trainer kept on stuttering and this made Naruto's suspicion go higher.

'Red is hiding something, that he doesn't wanna tell me huh?' Naruto kept looking at Red and Red kept on staring on the ground. This kept on for seconds and when the blonde haired Dex Holder was about to say something but the black haired Dex Holder sgot ahead.

"N-naruto, I w-wanna make a b-birthday present r-request!" Red stuttered all the way and made Naruto surprised.

"A birthday present request?" Naruto asked to clear it and Red nodded, slowly. This clearly made Naruto surprised. 'A birthday request? Is Red sick or something?' Naruto had once heard from Blue, that Red will accept anything for his birthday, whether he likes it or not. But a request, this is rare. "What request is it?"

"I w-wannna s-see, Y-Yellow." Red said in a really quiet way but Naruto heard it clearly and made him surprised. It was kinda of a mix of shock and anger building up inside Naruto and makes him want to bury Red under the tree they're leaning on. The stuttering trainer clearly can see the future when he looked at the blonde haired Uzumaki's face, and it was not good. "I-I-If you dont't w-want to, I-I can live with that!" The red eyed trainer held his hands in front of the angered blonde and waved them from side to side and this made Naruto, who sighed to cool his temper. Red also sighed and leaned on the tree and looked at the sky. The whiskered blonde looked at his friend with a scowl face but eventually leaned on the tree once more. Seconds passed once more and wind blew on their hair and clothes, silence reigned on the two trainers.

Naruto was deep in thought and kept replaying those words, Red just said. Sure Red became a jerk to not keep his promise to make his dear sister be sad but the guy is very sorry to the things he did to the siblings but wanting to see Yellow. 'If I say yes, it would be like be breaking my promise, that to never reveal that Yellow is Amarillo to Red but if I say no, it would break Red's hope of his feelings to Yellow.' Sure Naruto would like that to happen but crushing a guy's feelings is no different to Giovanni.

Eventually, the silence was broken. "I don't blame you.." This made Naruto snap back to Red, who had a faint smile on his face. Like he is feeling really guilty to the promise he broke and this made Naruto guilty. "..I mean I was a jerk to leave you guys behind with a broken promise and you guys were the ones who searched for me even though I was a jerk. To you and Yellow." The guilty trainer kept his faint smile and guilt eating him up and his fists balled into a fist.

Naruto had a worried look to his guilty friend and was feeling guilty himself, he was crushing a guy's feelings and not just some guy's feelings but a guy who likes his dear sister and vice versa. 'Red...'

Red gritted his teeth and looked at his balled fists. "I don't deserve friends like you." These words made Naruto surprised and shocked while Red smiled once more, with the faint one. "I don't deserve friends, who accept anyone and they forget the promises that jerk made. I don't deserve your respects, I'm just a jerk who only thinks of his dream." The sad trainer closed his eyes and remembered the promise he made that day and the day he fell in love. A tear fell from his right eye, making Naruto surprised. 'And, I know that I was the reason why Yellow left to Johto.' This very thought, is the one thought that Red can't let go, he knows that he is the reason why Yellow left. He is the sole reason, why the one he loved would leave.

Naruto looked at Red's expression. He was blaming himself for something. 'Red, if you only knew..' the whiskered blonde held a worried expression to his fellow trainer.

Red sobbed and wiped the tear from his face. He stood up and looked back Naruto. "W-well, we should be getting back to training!" Naruto was worried, the guy was wearing a fake determined face. Guilt was swallowing Red whole.

Red was about to walk out of the shade when he heard a response. "Fine" Red widened his eyes at shock and looked back at Naruto.

Red was like in another dimension when he heard a word from Naruto. "W-what?" He needed a clear response.

'I can't believe I'm saying this but..' Naruto sighed to keep his temper to boil. "Fine, I accept that you will get to see Yellow as my, Armarillo and Yellow's present." Red can't get a hold of himself, he was frozen stiff from Naruto's response. The elder Uzumakk was really letting Yellow Uzumaki to see Red, the man he hated when Yellow is around. He can't explain if his expression should be shocked, or joy. Naruto stood from his position and began to walk away but first put a hand on the frozen trainer's shoulder. "Wait at 10 o'clock at the morning in the Viridian City's Park. Got it?" After a few seconds, Red returned to reality and nodded. "Good" Naruto removed his hand from the guy's shoulder and began to walk home.

Leaving Red frozen in place of shock.

* * *

**VIRIDIAN CITY, UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD, AUGUST 7**

Naruto opened the door of the house and closed it when he got in. When he walked to wards the living room, he saw Green and Yellow, who had her hat on her lap, chatting at the couch. When they noticed the elder blond, they waved their hand to say "hi". "Hi Naruto, how's training with Red?" Green asked.

Naruto nodded and began to walk and sit on the chair. "It was fine. How about you two, what have you two've been doing?" The cloak wearing trainer asked the two girls. With a response, Green raised a bag full of party things. This made the older Uzumaki raise an eyebrow. "You're planning to host a party for Red aren't you?"

Green laughed with her usual laugh. "Hohoho..Right you are my dear friend and I need yours and Yellow's help to set up the party on Red's house on Pallet Town." The brown haired girl explained and laughed at her 'plan'. Naruto looked at Yellow with a sweat drop with a look of 'what is wrong with her?' Yellow merely shrugged and smiled. After laughing at her 'plan' Green looked the two siblings. "Now to complete this plan, I need a distraction to keep Red at bay while someone will come with me and Blue to finish the party plan." Naruto heard about a distraction, so he thought about the talk he had with Red. "So, anyone of you two to volunteer?"

Naruto then stepped up. "I think I have a plan." Green was interested in this, with a 'I'm listening' expression while Yellow was surprised. "Me and Red talked just minutes ago and I agreed to let him see Yellow as a present from me, Yellow and Armarillo." The two girls tilted their heads in confusion and couldn't get the suggestion. The older blonde sighed and thought of a more simple explanation. "I'm saying that, I agreed to Red wanting to see Yellow as a girl as present from me and her." The two girls made a face of OOH but when seconds passed, Blue's eyes glittered in 'shipping mode' and screamed with Yellow.

"WHAAAT?!/REAALLY?!" Naruto had to cover his ears to prevent deafness while Blue was too distracted in imagining her 'couple pictures' of Red and Yellow kissing, holding hands, and some other more couple pictures. "Brother, why would you say that to Red?!/Oh Naruto, I knew you would understand 'shippings' someday!" The two girls exclaimed at once and continued to spout everything at once and Naruto couldn't help but get confused.

The two girls kept on saying things in a fast and loud manner. Naruto finally hit his limit and inhaled. "WOULD YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME?!" Naruto shouted to the two girls and making them cover their ears.

"Jeez Naruto, I never thought you would yell that loud." Green said to his dear friend while covering her ears. After the shout, the two girls removed their hands from their ears.

Naruto sighed and finally explained. The two girls got every detail on what Naruto heard from Red when they were talking to each other. Yellow felt sorry for Red to make himself think that it was his fault while Green had her hand at her chin. "So, Red is feeling guilty for doing those things he did to you guys? And you agreed to let Yellow see Red, as a girl?" Naruto nodded at this question and made the brunette clap her hands together. "Then its settled!" Green said with a smile and turned to Yellow. "Yellow, you and me are going shopping today for the perfect dress for your date with Red!"

Yellow blushed in deep crimson while Naruto widened his eyes and protested. "T-this isn't a date, Green!" Naruto said to the shipping brunette, who merely laughed at Naruto's protest. Making the protective blonde earn a tick mark.

Green made 'tsk' sounds before speaking. "Naruto, my dear friend, we need someone to distract Red from going to his home and what better way to do it but with a date with your dear little sister!" The blue eyed girl explained to Naruto, who gritted his teeth.

With no further things to explain to Green, who can counter anything he'll throw at her, Naruto gave up by crossing his arms and making a 'hmph' sound. "Fine, but its still not a date!" Naruto mumbled and made the brunette laugh in victory.

After the victorious laugh, Green turned around to look at Yellow, who gulped in terror of the Shipping Obsessed Green. "Well now, let's start to decorate our little princess, shall we?" The smiling brunette said in a devilish way making Yellow gulp one more time.

Yellow tried to seek help from his dear brother. "Help me!" The younger blonde uttered with no sound with anime tears falling down. But alas, even Naruto Uzumaki, the one who fought for the Pokemon World's safety can't even stop the Shipping Obsessed Green out of her actions. The elder blonde merely stood at his position and shook his head slowly making Yellow say 'TRAITOR' at her head.

Naruto watched Yellow, who was trying to force out of her 'captivity', be grabbed by Green, who has like the strength of a monster to drag Yellow with ease, and dragged her to who-knows-where. The 4th Dex Holder whispered 'Poor Yellow..'

* * *

**VIRIDIAN CITY PARK, AUGUST 8**

Today was the day, Red, in a red jacket with a hood and his normal jeans with a black handkerchief tied in one leg, and was holding a sunflower in his other hand while the other was in his jacket pocket. Right now, he was waiting around the park where Naruto said to wait for Yellow. The black haired boy was rather nervous for this day, he wasn't really expecting a 'fine' from Naruto Uzumaki but here he is now, waiting for the first girl he had ever liked. His arms and legs were shaking in fear, the fear of being rejected by the girl he had a broken promise with. 'What if she's angry at me? What if she would would reject me? What if she won't come?' All these thoughts coming to his head and guilt kept on eating him. Red balled his hands into fists and teeth being grinded. Guilt kept on consuming him until a voice reached his ear.

"Red!"

Red snapped away from his dark conscious and turned around to see Naruto riding his Dragonite, Dragy. The orange Dragon Type landed on the ground, standing and Naruto got of Dragy and landed on the ground. "Naruto, you're here!" Red looked from behind of Naruto and his sides. After a few seconds of looking, the searching boy gave up. He put his hand to his head to scracth the back of his neck. Who could blame him? "Ugh..Where's Yellow, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and crossed his arms. "Dragy" The Dragonite nodded and stepped aside to reveal a figure from behind it.

When Red saw the figure, his jaw dropped from the ground, his eyes widened in shock. He thought, he can't even have the strength to look the girl, eye to eye. The black haired guy managed to utter her name. "Y-Ye-Yellow..."

Yellow's blonde hair was braided into a ponytail, her inside was a black vest, her outside was a long white sleeved dress that reached to her knees and a white heel sandal. The younger blonde was looking at the ground with a blush on her cheeks that brightened her face. Red was astonished at what he saw and his ability to speak was taken away. Yellow walked towards Red and when she reached the front of the boy, she smiled shyly. "H-h-hi Red." Her voice was angelic and cute. The astonished trainer felt like his heart was struck by a love arrow.

Red managed to snap from his consciousness and to regain his senses. "Y-Yellow, y-you look b-beautiful." The red eyed trainer managed to say a compliment and made Yellow giggle. 'She is so like an angel.'

"Th-thanks, Red" Yellow said with a smile that could melt Red's heart.

Their atmosphere began to feel lovely for the two and finally Red began to make his move. "Uhmm..Yellow, I have a s-s-sunflower for you." Yellow looked at the yellow sun-like flower and smiled. "C-can I?" Red asked the blonde girl in front of him and she nodded. The younger Uzumaki offered her ear to the boy and the black haired boy slipped the sunflower in her ear while feeling the fair skin of Yellow Uzumaki be brushed on Red's finger, who winced when he felt the smooth skin. He then put his hand to Yellow's chin and looked at her auburn eyes.

Yellow also winced when he felt Red's fingers be brushed on her skin. She stared at Red's crimson eyes and that moment was just perfect, the atmosphere felt like the one when they first met, 2 years ago. This was the most perfect moment eve-  
"AHEM"

They widened their eyes and looked to see Naruto staring dead eyes at Red, while they froze at the spot. Seconds passed, Red and Yellow quickly looked away from each other with deep blushes with Red scratching the back of his head and Yellow twirling her braided ponytail. The older blonde then put a hand on Red's shoulder that made the cap wearing boy, snap out of his blushing trance. "Red, pay attention to what I will say, got it?" That two last words were like a wild beast's tone out of Naruto mouth.

Red gulped and seeing Naruto's ocean eyes, that was like raging in a storm, he nodded swiftly with a bead of sweat falling from his face. "Y-Yeah!" The terrified trainer stuttered.

"Red, I'm entrusting you my dear little sister, who I took care of with all my life. This is now my, Yellow's, and Armarillo's gift. She best be home at 6:30 or your dead. If she needs anything you will be the one to buy her anything." When Naruto stopped at his explanation, Red thought 'That's it?' But when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, Red tried to yelp in pain but Naruto's hand covered his mouth. "And another thing, try to hurt her in any way. May it be physical, emotional, mental, spiritual or even try to ruin her innocence, I will hunt you down and bury you under Mt. Moon, where your soul will be trapped in eternity!" Naruto's tone was like acid spitting out of every word he uttered and each word, his hand will dig deeper into Red's shoulder making the poor boy feel unbearable pain. "Got it?" Red swiftly nodded while his body shook in terror. The elder blonde then removed his hands from the terrified boy's mouth and shoulder. Yellow never saw anything of that, for Naruto quickly called out Kurama and Matatabi to distract the girl with Dragy.

Red massaged his shoulder that felt like his muscle and bone was going to break there. After massaging his muscle, he still saw Kurama, Mattabi, Dragy and Yellow still talking, he still have time. "Naruto..."

Naruto, who was looking at Yellow and his Pokemon, quickly looked at Red. "What?" He said with his usual tone now and his anger was all gone.

"Naruto, I promise, I will never hurt Yellow in anyway. You have my word." Red said but Naruto seemed unconvinced, so only one choice left. "And if I ever hurt her.." The black haired boy quickly then took out something that shocked Naruto. "..I'll gladly use this to kill myself." It was the Poke-Senbon that Naruto gave him 2 years ago, Red pointed the tip of the senbon towards his chest and gripped it tightly.

Naruto was shocked at Red's choice. 'He's not joking' The elder blonde thought and finally for two seconds, he smiled making the black haired boy surprised. "Alright, I have your words, Red." Naruto said, with a grin, making the surprised Red, grin as well.

"Red, brother!" The two boys looked and saw Yellow with a smile on her face, with Kurama and Matatabi sitting beside her and Dragy behind her. "What are you grinning about?" Yellow asked with her head tilted in confusion.

Naruto quickly answered. "Nothing Yellow, just talked with Red about Pokemons and stuff." The elder blonde said to his sister, who smiled and nodded. Yellow then walked towards Red and smiled at him, who smiled back. They then took out their Pokeballs and called out Aero and Kitty. "Alright get out of here, you two, have fun and Red about our 'talk'." Naruto said with a smirk, while Red answered with a nod. Their Pokemons began to lift them off of the ground with winds breezing on the grass.

"Yeah, I know!" Red said to Naruto, who nodded with a grin on his face

"Bye brother!" Yellow waved to Naruto, who gave her a smile and a nod.

The two then took off with their Pokemons carrying them in the air. "So, Red, where are we going?" Yellow asked the birthday boy.

Red smiled. "We'll go to Vermillion City, first!" The black haired boy said in a confident manner while Yellow was confused from the location he picked.

'Vermillion City? I wonder what has Red plan.' Yellow thought but couldn't help but smile, after all he planned a whole day for only the two of them and its just only 10 in the morning.

**PALLET TOWN, RED'S HOUSE**

In front of Red's house, Green was using her Silph Scope to look for Naruto at the skies. "Come on, he should be here by now." The brunette took of her Silph Scope and put her other hand at her hip.

"Remind me again, why I was forced to come here, you troublesome girl?" A sound came from behind Green, who was leaning on Red's door and revealed to be Blue with a stern look. That look couldn't help just make Green tease Blue more.

"Aww, Blue honey, don't be such a stick in the mud will ya?" Green said with a teasing smile, making Blue look away, close his eyes and make a 'hmph' sound. This made the brunette, tease the brown haired boy more. "And besides Blue, its Red's birthday, your rival's birthday. And we haven't done this for like forever, ya know!"

"I would gladly just drop Red, a birthday gift today or just tomorrow." As Green was about to nag, what Blue just said, the green eyed boy continue. "But since you have a point, I'll just go with it for today." Blue said to the blue eyed girl, who had a dumbfound look on her face, making the brown haired boy raise his eyebrow."What?"

"Well you said that I had a point, right?" Green, still dumbfound, said to Blue, who still had his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, so don't you like that?"

Green finally snapped out of her dumbfound-ness. "Well, I know that I'm right but usually you won't accept that I am." The brunette said then another thought came at the girl's mind. "Or is it perhaps that you're falling for me, Bluey Honey?" Green said, with a teasing voice, while performing a sexy pose towards Blue.

Blue twitched his eyes because of the 'scene' infront of him. "The reason that I'm accepting it right now, is because this will take forever to stop and I am not in the mood to argue today, you pesky girl." Blue said, with closed eyes, which made Green chuckle, until a voice came.

"Some chat you have here." The two brown heads looked above and saw Naruto riding Dragy, who landed on the ground and let his master drop off of its back.

"Took you long enough!" Green said with her hands at her hips.

"Well atleast I'm here, so are we ready?" Naruto said with a smile and Green nodded towards Blue, who just 'hmped', and opened the door inside Red's house. The three walked inside Red's house and Naruto saw that the party decorations were already inside. Naruto couldn't help just raise his eyebrows on how did they just got those boxes of party decorations inside this house. The blonde haired boy looked at Blue for an answer and he just nudged his head towards Green, who was starting to plan. Naruto just sighed and gave a mental note. 'Note to self, make a security, twice, for Green every year during my and Yellow's birthday.'

"Alright let's start decorating boys, we don't got all day and night!" Green, with a grin, clasped her hands together and gave the two other boxes to Naruto and Blue. "Naruto, you hang those things here, there and over there! Blue, you put those things here and there!" Green began to command the two boys, who just stood there. "What are you two waiting for? Go!"

"What are you going to do?" Blue asked Green, with his eyebrows raised.

"Little ol'me is going to buy a cake for Red." Green said. "So you two start doing things!" The blue eyes girl commanded once more and the two boys merely looked at each and shrugged. The plan is set for Red's birthday.

* * *

**PHEW! SO MANY WORDS THAT WERE WRITTEN. ANYWAYS THIS IS A 2 PART CHAPTER, I NEED TO POST THIS NOW THAN A LATE CHAPTER FOR RED'S BIRTHDAY PARTY. SO THE NEXT PART I MIGHT POST NEXT WEEK, SO LOOK FORWARD FOR IT.**

**SO GOT NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND I APPRECIATE THE VIEWS SO FAR GUYS.**

**JA NE!**


	14. Special Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE, SORRY FOR BEING LATE IN THIS POST. TIME TO BLAME SCHOOL YET AGAIN, PROJECTS, TESTS...**

**. .CRAZY!**

**LIKE HELL. WELL AT LEAST I STILL CAN POST IT. ANYWAYS THIS IS THE 2ND PART OF MY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CHAPTER FOR RED, THE BATTLER OF THE DEX HOLDERS. THIS MAINLY FOCUS ON RED X YELLOW BUT OF COURSE I CAN'T FORGET FRIENDSHIP. AAAAND SEPTEMBER IS COMING AND THAT MEANS SAPPHIRE'S BIRTHDAY IS COMING. IF YOU THINK THAT I AM NOT MAKING A BIRTHDAY SPECIAL, ITS A NO.**

**IF I'M GONNA MAKE A BIRTHDAY CHAPTER ITS LIKE AFTER AN ARC HAS ALREADY HAPPENED. FOR EXAMPLE WHEN IT'S GOLD'S BIRTHDAY AND I STILL HAVEN'T DONE DONE THE GSC ARC THEN THAT MEANS IT ALREADY HAPPENED IN THAT CHAPTER. I'M ALSO GONNA PUT SOME CHAR OACTERS WHO ARE NOT YET FEATURED IN AN ARC TO MAKE A SHORT APPEARANCE. I'M GONNA DO IT ON EVERY BIRTHDAY SPECIALS SO DON'T GET CONFUSED WHEN I POST A SAPPHIRE BIRTHDAY SPECIAL WHEN I STILL HAVEN'T DONE THE RS ARC.**

**ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY FOR A WHILE, ENJOY THE 2ND PART OF RED'S BIRTHDAY SPECIAL.**

* * *

_**SPECIAL CHAPTER 2: RED AND YELLOW TRAILS**_

**ROUTE 16, KANTO REGION, 10:10 A.M.**

Red and Yellow were flying up at the skies of the Kanto Region, they're Pokemons lifting them up at the bright blue skies. Their clothes, their hair flowing through the morning breeze. Red was looking at Yellow, who had an open smile on her face, her ponytail flowing through the breeze, and her white clothes shining her fair skin. Red couldn't help but look at Yellow in awe, as if he was with an angel. The blonde Uzumaki looked at the red clothed trainer, who quickly looked away with a trail of red on his cheek. Yellow also did the same, The atmosphere was getting quiet, Red tried to think of a plan to ease the quiet. "Sooo Yellow, where did you get that Pokemon, that looks like Armarillo's Butterfree."

"Uhm...Armarillo lent it to me for this time." Yellow said trying to lie her way out. Oh how she hates to lie to people, especially in Red's Birthday.

"Oh" Red said and the atmosphere returned to be quiet and mde it awkward once more. Then a light bulb glowed in his head.

Seconds passed and Yellow worried at this, she looked at her side and saw Red gone. Her brown eyes widened in shock and she made Kitty stop at its flying. "Red, where are you?!" Yellow cried around the clouds to look for Red. A sound never passed through her ear, her hand was at her chest. Then a grey streak hit touched her shoulder. "Huh?" The confused blonde looked and saw Red and Aero smiling playfully.

"C'mon Yellow, you're it!" Red, with Aero, said with a grin. The reason for this happening is what happened two years ago. When Red first met Yellow, she was childish and cute around his Pika, now he wants see if that childish Yellow is still around that blondie, who is infront of him.

Yellow and Kitty sweatdropped at this, while keeping her smile. "Red, we're not kids anymore and you're still nkt fully well yet with your wrists and feet." The worried blonde said to the now childish trainer.

"C'mon, age doesn't matter and don't mind my wrists their fine, see?" Red shook his hands, that made him regret that decision. A sharp pain coursed through his wrists but only yelled at his mind but Yellow was still looking worried. "Plus we got our Pokemons and the one who isn't 'it' and manages to get to Vermillion is the winner! This'll be more fun!" Red said as Aero, who agreed, flew its trainer around the skies. 'I want to see that Yellow, the Yellow I first knew!' The determined trainer thought as he continued to make the now matured girl.

Yellow sighed at Red's childishness but it was tempting to her. "Red we're al..." The young blonde was cut off as another trail touched her other shoulder, then to her arm. Yellow was shocked as an arm landed on her head and saw Red smiling in front of her.

"You're it!"

Red stayed in his position to wait, with the pain lingering again in his wrist but managed to stop his face from reacting. Yellow's eyes were surprised, a feeling arose from her heart. A feeling she felt when she played with Pokemons, trained with them, and had fun with them. A smile creeped from her face that made Red be taken in surprise. Her hand moved quickly and touched the surprised trainer's shoulder then dissapeared with a blur. Red was taken back for a while and quickly looked to the side to see Yellow and Kitty grinning. "You're it Red!"

Red then grinned in success. "You're on Yellow!" Aero cried in agreement and flew fast to reach Yellow quickly but with a blur she was gone from her position. "What the?" Red was shocked and the Fossil Pokemon stopped at its track. He looked at the other side and saw Yellow smiling.

"You're still it, Red!" Yellow said and Kitty flew fast away to the direction of Vermillion City.

Red grinned and Aero clearly understood its trainer. It flew fast to catch up to Kitty. Red and Aero were catching up and saw Yellow up ahead. "Aero, bring out a great flap!" Aero cried and, with a great heave, flapped its wings with a sonic boom to make a fast boost. Yellow heard the sonicboom from behind and looked to see a blur quickly touched her shoulder. She followed the trail to see Red smiling and Aero quickly diving down. The young blonde won't accept defeat that easily, Kitty dove down to follow the two.

The clouds were piereced as a fast Aerodactyl got out of it and soon followed a Butterfree. The two then made a strong u-turn when they were about to hit the trees. The two trainers were grinning as they continued to fly on the top of Route 16. The trainers on Route 16 looked at the skies as they saw trails of red and yellow of great speed.

Red looked back to check on Yellow but as soon as he looked, the blonde girl and her Pokemon were gone. "Yellow!" Red cried and Aero stopped at its flight at the top of Route 16, Celadon City being in sight range. The worried trainer looked all around at the trees but a blur came from below them and touched Red's shoulder. "You're it!" Yellow said as Kitty kept on carrying her onwards Vermillion.

Red and Aero followed after. "Very childish, Yellow!" Red trying not to said very offensive to Yellow, who merly giggled.

"You were the one who said it Red, this is more fun!"

"Ok but..." With another great flap of Aero's wings, it produced another sonic powered boost. "..I'm still gonna win!" As Red's hand was stretched to tag Yellow faster. However, the blonde girl and her Butterfree were ready for that. Kitty moved its trainer to the right and made Red miss but Aero quickly improvised and made a huge u-turn to tag Yellow and stop her from proceeding but the Butterfly Pokemon had another thought in mind. If not forward, then up. It lifted its trainer up high and the Fossil Pokemon followed after in a spinning pattern.

Kitty flew to the clouds in a straight pattern while Aero flew in a spiral pattern to follow after it. The people from below watched in awe as streak of yellow going in a straight pattern into clouds and a red streak following it in a spiral pattern.

Aero managed to catch up with Kitty, now Red and Yellow were face to face and tried to tag each other. The epic supposed to be tag battle turned into a childish tag game with anime arms trying to each other. "Tag you're it!" "Tag!" "Tag!" Red and Yellow tagged each other but it will return back. It repeated until it favored Red, with the pain returning to his wrist. 'Guh! Have to continue!' They then hit the clouds and unable to tag with zero visibility. When they were out of the clouds, Aero quickly flew its trainer away from Kitty and Yellow. This time they descended diagonally with the two spiralling and hitting each other with an echo of "TAG!" The two spiralling Pokemons exited the clouds with a burst and leaving a spiral shaped hole.

* * *

**CELADON CITY, KANTO REGION, 10:25 A.M.**

The people belown once more saw the trails but this time a reporter was there with her staff crew. "Ready the cameras, we need to report this." The reporter said to her camera crew but three figures came from behind that made her look back. "Oh I forgot to thank you for taking us here with your Pokemons kids, thank you so much!" The reporter said to to three figures.

"No problem, we came here to sight see and for a vacation anyways!" The figure of a girl said within the age of 13 with a sakura like colored hair and emerald eyes, with a crimson hoodie and white pants.

The reporter nodded and held money in her hands and held to the three figures. "Here take this as my token of gratitude."

The two figures as a girl were surprised and the second figure spoke while waving her hands. "N-no p-please we help anyone in need anyways!" The girl was like the other, she had dark hair and lavender eyes, with a violet hoodie and black pants.

The reporter shrugged and walked off. The two girls sighed and looked at their coleague, who was looking at the trails in the sky. "Hey, you've been looking at those things for a while now." The pink haired girl said to the third.

He was at the age of 14, he had raven hair, his face hidden in his gray hoodie and his hands were in his pockets that were dark pants. "It just, triggers a memory." The raven haired boy said and the two girls looked at each other and shrugged at their friends mysterious-ness

"C'mon let's start the vacation already. I was so to pumped come here from Hoenn, this early to not get into any lines!" The pinkie said with the dark haired girl following.

The raven haired boy kept looking at the trails and began to walk off but a smile appeared on his face. 'Nice to see you all grown up Yellow, looks like you took care of her good, dobe.'

* * *

**PALLET TOWN, RED'S HOUSE, KANTO REGION, 10:35 A.M.**

"ACHOO!"

Naruto sneezed when he was just finished hanging his decorations. "You okay?" Blue, who was on Red's couch and just finished his decorations, asked the blonde.

Naruto sat on the couch as well. "I didn't know Red's house was dusty." Naruto said, while rubbing his nose. He then used the remote and turned on the tv.

'We're here today on Celadon City to look a firework like trails of red and yellow circling and spiralling on the sky.' The camera zoomed on the trails of red and yellow circling and spiralling on the sky while hitting each other.

Naruto and Blue narrowed their eyes on the tv screen and eyed it carefully. "Trails of red and...yellow?!" Naruto twitched his eyes in anger. 'Did Red just disobey me?!'

"If that is Red and Yellow it looks like their not battling more like tag, or something." Blue said to Naruto, who 'pfft' and laughed. "What's so funny about that?" The brown haired trainer asked the laughing blonde.

"Ha..Why would Yellow play tag with Red?" Naruto asked Blue, who merely shrugged and looked away. The door then opened to reveal Green with a cake with frostinged red.

"I'm back boys, and you will not believe in what I saw!" Green said as she put the cake down on the table.

"We know what you're gonna say, the red and yellow trails in the sky is actually Red and Yellow." Naruto said with crossed arms and a finger pointed at the tv.

"Close" Green rejected and made Naruto and Blue raise an eyebrow. "They're playing tag at the sky when I used my Silph Scope on the trails." This made Naruto open his jaw and Blue smiled in victory at the shocked blonde's face and this made Green tilt her head in confusion. "What did I just missed?"

* * *

**ROUTE 6, KANTO REGION, 10:50 A.M.**

The two trainers were still going at their tag-race and were going on a upper diagonal while smiling and laughing and grinning like children. The two trainers' Pokemons were already tired by flapping that hard, circling all around the skies, and of course trying to fly in that velocity on the skies. The two trainers were still at their tag-race game and Red, whos wrist are beginning to numb again, was 'it'. They were closing in on Vermillion City and with a great boost Aero flapped its wings once more to catch up with Yellow and Kitty. "Thats it, closer..." Red extended his hand as it almost reached Yellow's shoulder. "Closer...closer...and..." The hand was close then Yellow fell from their flight. "Huh?!" The black haired boy was surprised as Yellow fell from the skies, while screaming, with Kitty falling in a spinning pattern. Aero followed after them and Red extending a hand.

"Red!"

Red tried to think of a plan, if he tosses any of his Pokemons to the sea, none of them can swim and none of them can float. 'Darn should've brought Gyara and Lax!' "Yellow, grab on!" Red's hand was close to Yellow's but was not enough. "Aero boost and...huh?!" He tried to command when his fall began to slow and his hand was drawing away from the falling blonde's.

"REEEEED!"

The lake of Route 6 was beginning to be in view and Yellow was falling farther away from Red. Red looked at his Pokemon and saw that it was breathing heavily and was trying to flap normally. 'Aero!' The black haired trainer realized and quickly took out Aero's Pokeball and quickly returned the Fossil Pokemon. 'Sorry I pushed you too far, Aero!' He put the Pokeball back on his belt and resumed to catch Yellow. Red then straightened himself and boosted himself to increase his speed to fall. He extended his hand out towards the falling blonde. "Yellow grab on!"

Yellow extended her hand towards Red, even though the pain of the ice cuffs were affecting him, he didn't care about that, he needed to save her. 'Don't mind the pain!' The black haired trainer gritted his teeth as the pain got greater, and numbing his extended hand's wrist. 'Closer, closer, and...' Red mentally said and his hand was close and finally...

"Gotcha!"

Red caught Yellow's hand and pulled her towards his body and embraced her. They braced their heads and closed their eyes. As sky met water, they dove deep in the lake's water. The older trainer opened his eyes in the water and looked at Yellow, who had her eyes open as well. The two trainers quickly swam to the top of the lake, with Red supporting the young blonde. When they reached the top, they inhaled the fresh air and they panted to get their lungs back to their course. After breathing, they swam to the land and dried their clothes and hair with Pika and Chuchu's help by using a short powered-Flash and using it as a warmer and heater. Red looked at Yellow, who was squeezing her ponytail hair, and looked at the ground, with a frown. The blonde trainer, and the two Pikachus saw the birthday boy's face and couldn't help but get worried. "Red, you okay?" Yellow asked that made Red look at the blonde Uzumaki, with only his eyes, and look back at the ground.

"Well, its my fault that our Pokemons got tired from flying in that tag-race game and we even fell here and got wet." Red sighed and stood up from the ground slowly. "I wanted to make this a perfect day but now. It's already turning against me and its only 11 am." The red clothed trainer said and sighed once more.

Yellow, Pika and Chuchu got worried for Red and made the younger Uzumaki grit her teeth. She quickly stood up and touched the boy's shoulder that made him look. "Red, it wasn't your fault and I was also the one who got carried away with that game. Besides we still have all day right?" Yellow said with an assuring smile with their Pokemons agreeing.

Red looked at Yellow. "But I was the one who insisted and pushed you on doing that game!" The black haired trainer exclaimed that made Yellow frown and the Pikachus looked at each other.

"Red, I want you to enjoy your birthday. Thats why I wanted to do that race with you. So you can enjoy this day." Yellow said with a smooth voice, hoping to ease Red's sadness in his birthday.

Red then thought for a second and turned around to face Yellow. 'Yellow's right, I was suppose to make her happy not the other way around.' The 2nd Pokdex Holder grinned and quickly held the younger blonde's other hand, who blushed. "You're right!" Red said with his normal and determined face. He then quickly ran while holding Yellow, who tried to maintain her balance while running, towards Vermillion's entrance with the Pikachus quickly following. "Let's continue!" The red trainer exclaimed with a big grin.

Yellow couldn't help but smile to see her crush back to his normal self. 'Red, I want you to be happy always.'

* * *

**VERMILLION CITY, VERMILLION HARBOUR, KANTO REGION, 11:15 A.M.**

The two trainers, with their Pikachus on their shoulder, were walking towards the Vermillion Harbour. When they were walking, Yellow kept asking, why Red chose the place and he merely said. "Just wait and see." When they were close to the entrance of Vermillion Harbour, a voice caught their attention.

"Red, m'lad is that you?!" The two trainers followed the voice from behind and they saw the Chairman of the Kanto's Pokemon Fan Club.

"Chairman!" Red and Yellow exclaimed at the same time, then the chairman tackled Red and hugged the guy, who 'oofed'.

"RED M'LAD, PIKA, YOU'RE SAFE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!" The chairman cried while giving Red and Pika, who was turning blue, a bear hug while Yellow and the two Pikachus were sweatdropping.

"C-chairman c-can't b-b-breathe./Pi-pik-ka-ch-chu!" Red and Pika, strangling to get some air to breathe once more and tried to say it to the chairman, who notices his doing and quickly drops the strangled boy and Pokemon.

"Sorry m'lad, I was just glad to see you're okay." The chairman scratched the back of his neck while chuckling. Red and Pika were tried to catch their breath to get their lungs to be filled with air. Then the short gentleman notices the familiar blondie with a Pikachu on her head. "Oh...And who might this lady be? You look kinda familiar." The suited man said with his hand on his moustache and scanned Yellow.

"She does?" Red, who has caught his breath, asked with his arms crossed and the chairman nodded in response while keeping a clear eye on Yellow.

Yellow gulped. 'He remembers me.' The blondie thought and a sweatdrop fell from her face. "Y-you must suspect me from someone else." Yellow stuttered.

The chairman kept rubbing his moustache and looking clearly at Yellow. "Aha...I remember you you're that Y.." The old man was cut off as his mouth was quickly covered by Yellow's hand and was dragged by her by pulling the man's hand.

"I'll just talk to him for a while!" Yellow said while dragging the chairman to an alleyway, leaving Red being dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" Red asked and looked at Pika and Chuchu, who fell off of Yellow's head when she dragged the chairman. The two Pikachus then were whistling as they knew nothing, and as for nothing they literally mean everything.

At an alleyway, Yellow removed her hand off of the chairman's mouth, who was struggling for air. "You were quite strong." The man said while panting and catching his breath.

"Sorry about that chairman." Yellow bowed as an apology.

"No need, but why do you look like a girl, Yellow m'lad?" The chairman asked with his hand on his chin and examined Yellow's features.

"Well you see chairman, I was really a girl from the start. I just pretended to be a boy when I was looking for Red." Yellow explained the situation shyly, while playing with her index fingers.

The chairman made an 'OOOHH' face but still got another thought in mind. "But what does this has to do with us talking privately?" The bearded man asked.

"Red doesn't know that I'm a girl yet, so please don't tell him that I'm really a girl!" Yellow pleaded to the chairman with her hands clasped.

"Hoho...You're secret is safe with me lad..err..I mean lass!" The chairman nodded with an smiling face that made Yellow nod as well.

Then a thought came to Yellow's mind. "Thank you chairman, and would you want to go to Red's Birthday party at 6:30 P.M. in his home at Pallet town?" The blonde asked and made the chairman laugh.

"Hoho...I would gladly come to our number 1 clubmate's birthday party!" The chairman said while nodding. Yellow nodded back and quickly takes out her Pokegear to inform his brother.

They then exited the alleyway and returned to Red, who had his hands at his pocket, and to the two Pikachus. The boy notices the two approaching, and quickly removes his hand from his pockets. "So what did you two talked about?" Red asked.

The chairman then put his hand on the back of his hand and laughed. "Hohoho...This lass just cleared the thing about the lad I met months ago from her. Phew, my age must be getting to me." The elder man answered.

"Oh, looks like its settled then." Red said with a smile. The chairman then walked towards the black haired boy's hand and shook it.

"Well, I best be on my way now! Have business to do!" The chairman said while shaking Red's hand ferociously. After the shaking of hands, the white bearded man began to walk away with a hand of goodbye shown to the two trainers. "Farewell, Red m'lad and Yellow m'lass! And Happy Birthday Red!"" The chairman exclaimed as he waved his hand and walked away.

"Bye, Chairman, nice to see ya again and thanks for the greeting!"

"Bye!"

"Pika-pi!"

The trainers and their Pikachus waved their hand in the air to say farewell. As soon as the chairman was out of sight, Red and looked at Yellow, who looked as well. "Shall we continue?" The 2nd Dex Holder asked and the 5th Pokedex Holder nodded. They continued towards the harbour, with their Pikachus returning to their original position from the start. When they were at the entrance of the harbour, the birthday boy made the little blondie wear a blindfold, who asked a few times before she accepted, and walk to the harbour.

"Red, what are we really going to do here?" Yellow said while being supported by Red's hands at her shoulders to guide her to their destination while Pika and Chuchu were at the top of their trainer's head

"We're almost there Yellow, just wait." Red calmly answered even after being asked for the 50th time. Yellow stayed quiet once more and as seconds passed they stopped and finally the black haired trainer said something different that appeased the young blond. "We're here!"

"Really!" Yellow childishly exclaimed with the blindfold still on.

Red then removed the blindfold and let Yellow see the surprise. When Yellow saw the surprise she stared at awe in it. The ship she sailed to get to Vermillion City to see his brother, when they were still searching for Red. The ship that was almost broken by her fight with Team Rocket there. The great ship of Vermillion."S.S. Anne."

The ship of S.S. Anne was in clear view, the ship's parts were fixed and looked to be upgraded. Not much were changed in the exterior parts but a big logo of the Pokemon Association was displayed at the side of the ship, meaning the Pokemon Association must've helped rebuilding it. "Yeah, I heard that it was almost broken by Armarillo's battle with Team Rocket Members when he and Naruro were still finding me. Lucky the Pokemon Association helped rebuilding it after that." Red explained with his arms at his hips and a smile on his face.

This however, didn't appeased to Yellow's ears for she is the one who almost broke the ship apart for almost overdoing the battle with those Team Rocket Members. "Y-yeah" With her head down, she said while Pika was chuckling slightly.

"You okay?" Red asked Yellow, who quickly straighten up and nodded. The black haired trainer hesitated for a moment but still nods. "Come on!" Red said and held Yellow's hand, who nods with a trace of red on her cheeks. They began to walk towards the ship's booth.

The holder of the booth, a woman with a suit, smiled at them and raised his hand towards the ship. "Welcome to the new S.S. Anne! This luxiourious ship is now rebuilt from the incident 3 months ago and now sails the world and stops at Vermillion City every year! We are happy to serve you today!" The woman's eyes were then shocked when he saw Red. "Y-y-you're R-R-Red, the Champion, yes?" The booth holder asked as she stuttered.

Red clenched his other fist to prevent Yellow from seeing it but Yellow saw the trainer's face, she can read anyone's feelings especially Red. 'Red...' The younger trainer made a worried face for Red, he was angry and she knows that he is angry at him being called a Champion.

Red may have dreamed to become the strongest at first but now, to him, he hates to be called Champion and being acknowledged as one because it was the sole reason why he wasn't able to fulfill his promise to the Uzumaki Siblings, to Naruto and to Yellow especially to Yellow. The red clothed trainer sighed and nodded as a response. "Please, come inside, no need for tickets!" The woman stepped out of the booth and bowed to the Champion.

Red gritted his teeth to prevent his anger from getting out. He then made a fake smile and nodded to the woman. "Thanks!" The boy said with his tone in an unusual way, like mixed with his cold and warm tone. Yellow, even the Pikachus, were getting worried for Red more and more. "Come on, Yellow!" He said, with his fake smile and Yellow slowly nodded with a smile. The two began to enter the S.S. Anne.

* * *

**WELP THAT FINALLY IS OUT AND DID YOU SAW WHO I PUT IN THERE. (IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW THEN YOU BETTER READ THAT PART AGAIN AND TO THE ONES WHO KNOW, TOLD YOU THEY WILL BE A PART OF THIS FIC) EVERY CHARACTERS WHO WILL BE A PART OF THIS WHOLE FIC WILL BE A PART OF THIS. I ORIGINALLY PLANNED TO POST IT WITH LONGER WORDS BUT WITH A CERTAIN INCIDENT OF 'NOT SAVING A 2 HOUR WORK' IS REALLY MAKING ME LOSE MY MOJO OF POSTING CHAPTERS.**

**I WILL ALSO HAVE TO SORRY BECAUSE THIS BIRTHDAY SPECIAL WILL HAVE TO TURN INTO A 2 OR 3 PART CHAPTER AND SAPPHIRE'S BIRTHDAY CHAPTER IS ALSO COMING. SO YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE CANNON ARC TO CONTINUE. SO JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER FOR 4 MORE CHAPTERS, 2 FOR RED'S AND 2 FOR SAPPHIRE'S.**

**JA NE**


	15. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S BEEN SO LONG THAT I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT AFTER WATCHING THE POKEMON ANIME AGAIN FROM THE START, I FINALLY HAVE SO MANY INSPIRATIONS FOR THE STORY YET HALFLY ANNOYED THAT I ENDURED 3 MONTHS OF WATCHING ASH BECOMING AN IDIOT AGAIN! ANYWAYS I HOPE THE FANS OF THIS SERIES HASN'T GIVEN UP YET BECAUSE I'M BACK! OH AND THE SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR RED….WELL I GUESS I'LL FINISH IT AND POST IT IN AUGUST 7 AND AFTER ALL HE IS BACK IN ORAS CHAPTER IN THE MANGA. I WAS LIKE….THEYE'RE FUCKING BACK BABY! ANYWAYS NOTHING MORE TO SAY AND ENJOY THE FINAL PART OF YELLOW VS BLUE.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: TO VERMILLION!**

Gravy, the Megaton Pokemon, landed on the frozen wasteland of a battlefield and made the ground shake a little. The wind blew on the battlefield as the two Pokemons stare down on each other. Yellow was looking at Blue's Golduck and his own Gravy and he has to admit. This battle is one sided. 'Gravy is my lowest leveled Pokemon and Sensei's Golduck has a half of his life cut off but it holds in terms of speed, power and type-advantage. Gravy is still slow so I have to fight in a range and use some form strategy to trick Sensei and get the upperhand.' This was the final battle and a battle for time. Yellow's determination and will sharpened to a point it spiked that made Blue feel it.

'This feeling…' Blue was shocked at this feeling. This feeling that aroused his senses and pushed it through his limits. This feeling that made him go all out. The feeling in fighting his one and only rival. He grinned and saw Red in Yellow's place which made the Blue that was calm, go all out. The only battle that pushed him beyond his limit which was 1 year ago. '….makes me want to win!'

'I _have_ to win!'

Yellow and Blue released a war cry, which their Pokemon imitated, but made a green aura that enveloped Yellow and Gravy, as trainer and Pokemon.

"Golduck!/Gravy!" The two trainers yelled and their Pokemons readied their stances.

"**ICE PUNCH/DYNAMIC PUNCH!**"

Blue's Golduck's fist was covered in an ice block and swirling cerulean lights covered it. Yellow's Gravy's fist lighten in white and swirled with white lights. As the charge of their fists were finished, they charged at each other and their fist collided that made a strong wind that blew but the two trainers stood strong. The collision did not hold out long but merely made the two fists be blown back. Golduck made the first move and made a 3 hit combo on Gravy and raised its leg to finish the combo but the Megaton Pokemon caught it and wrapped its arm around the leg. Gravy then pulled the leg to get Golduck closer and punch the Duck Pokemon right in the gut and quickly unwrapped the leg then rammed himself towards the blue duck. The air inside Golduck was removed from him and was knocked back by a feet. "Golduck, **Hydro Pump**!" Blue commanded with his grin still on his face.

"Gravy, dodge then use **Steamroller**!"

"Golduck dodge then power up an **Ice Punch **and clash it!"

Yellow gave a 'tch' sound and tried to think of a counter as fast as he can. "Roll away from Golduck then use **Stone Edge**!"

"Keep the **Ice Punch **pressure and use the ice pillars to catch Golem!" Blue commanded with a smirk in his mouth.

Gravy then jumped towards the left and his parts retracted inside his rock golem body and began to spin rapidly with a green aura lining in its edges. The landscape was not sundered anymore because of the water in the paths were frozen to make the ground equal again. The rolling Pokemon charged Golduck but was dodged easily by jumping to the left. When the Duck Pokemon landed on the icy battlefield, it quickly readied its fist or flipper with **Ice Punch** and quickly jumped at the closest ice pillar and began to jump like a ninja a top the pillars to get closer while readying its **Ice Punch** and leaving swirling cerulean lights as it jumps from pillar to pillar. Gravy, obeying Yellow's command, rolled quickly away from Golduck but the Duck Pokemon was quickly catching up because of its speed. The Megaton Pokemon tried to lose the fast moving Pokemon by u-turning and circling on the pillars to confuse Golduck. As minutes passed as this process continued, Golduck finally figured out the Golem's movements and finally when it was about to use a u-turn, Blue yelled. "Now Golduck! Use **Aerial Ace **then slam **Ice Punch**!" A single step cracked the ice pillar's top part and with a great dash which shocked Yellow and Gravy. "Gravy stop rolling!" The Megaton Pokemon unrolled quickly in its roll which resulted him uncurling in the air and making itself airborne and making Golduck miss and made the **Ice punch** impact on the ground and made a giant crack on the frozen ground resulting on a dust cloud. The dust cloud covered the area where the two Pokemons were standing. "Golduck use **Psyschock**!" Blue yelled but Yellow took the opportunity.

"Now Gravy!"

Golduck was readying a **Psyshock** but a barrage of rubble was fired towards the Duck Pokemon that hit him on the upper and head area, mostly the eyes. Blue was shocked at what happened but quickly remembered about Yellow's command. 'I see…Her Golem never forgot about her command to it.' The 1st Dex Holder smirked. 'Their bond….It's getting stronger just like Red's.' Back to the battlefield, The Duck Pokemon was stumbled back and dirt was in its eyes making it blind and shake its head, panicking. Blue made a 'tch' and commanded. "Golduck hear my voice!" The cloak wearing trainer yelled for his voice to reach his Pokemon but a resounding smash on the ice ground cut their communication. Blue saw that Gravy smashed the ice ground beneath it using **Dynamic Punch** and had its other fist, above its head, glowing. The Megaton Pokemon swung its raised fist and another resounding boom travelled the battlefield which made the Golduck panic even more. The brown haired boy smiled and saw his student's determined face. 'I don't know if her plan was to really make Golduck come close and make a cover to use **Stone Edge** or just accidentally made an opening for herself. Whatever way, her speed on conducting strategies is improving more and more.'

"Gravy, keep it up!" Yellow commanded and his Pokemon continued to oblige and with another raised **Dynamic Punch**, it made another boom which made the Golduck panic even more. 'I was really lucky that Gravy even managed to dodge that attack earlier! Good thing Sensei's Golduck made a cover so that Gravy can strike and blind his Pokemon.' The 5th Pokedex Holder said in his thoughts. As Gravy kept on smashing the ground, he saw Golduck panicking without its trainer's command. 'That's it, keep it up..'

Blue finally decided to act and end his student's moment. "GOLDUCK, USE **HYDRO PUMP** AND AIM IT TO THE SKIES!" The brown haired Dex Holder yelled as loud as he can and its Golduck managed to hear it.

"Stop it Gravy, use **Steamroller**!"

The blue humanoid duck opened its beak and a bright blue glow appeared inside its beak. Gravy quickly jumped forward and his parts retracted to spin rapidly. The rolling Pokemon charged forward the Duck Pokemon but Blue intercepted it. "Aim it in front!" Now without the resounding booms, that was cutting their communication, Blue commanded, with a smirk, and made Yellow regret his decision. Golduck then fired a strong **Hydro Pump **towards its enemy.

Yellow left with no decisions anymore. 'It's now or never!' "Gravy keep your rolling and use **Earthquake** on my mark!" Inside the rolling body, Gravy released a war cry and the two moves clashed with the rolling Pokemon trying to push its way closer. The strong water hitting the **Steamrolling** Pokemon, making the water be splashed all over the place.

Blue's eyebrow raised as he was curious at his student's strategy this time. 'Obviously you're cornered Yellow but having a now or never plan? You're really becoming more like him!' The 1st Dex Holder smirked and raised his hand in front. "Golduck, go all out with your **Hydro Pump**!" Golduck obliged in its trainer's command and its **Hydro Pump **got stronger.

The stronger **Hydro Pump** was hitting Gravy making it be forced back a bit. Yellow saw the event taking place. 'I need Gravy to be in an exact spot…' "GRAVY STRENGHTEN YOUR **STEAMROLLER**!" Gravy as well spun much faster making the water hitting it, be splashed and sprinkled around the field. The strength of the Megaton Pokemon's **Steamroller** somehow managed to push and move a bit by bit making him a feet away from the Duck Pokemon. As the straw hat wearing boy eyed his Pokemon, carefully, to reach that line, that one line to act for his plan. 'Come on! A little more!' The blond haired Uzumaki pleaded as the rock like turtle was getting much closer. Closer. Closer and…. "Now Gravy, **Dynamic Punch** and place the right part of your body up front!" The Megaton Pokemon was a bit surprised at his trainer's change of command while Blue, himself was surprised. Gravy though trusts its trainer so it stopped it spin and uncurl itself in midair. It readied a close-up **Dynamic Punch** but Gravy was shocked as it saw his opponent readying an **Ice Punch**.

"You think I wouldn't anticipated that didn't you, Yellow?" Blue, hiding his smirk underneath his cloak, said and swiped his right hand in the air. "Now Golduck, **Ice Punch**!" Golduck and Gravy reared their fists and they quickly swung it for a hook making their dominating arm's side, face up front. The two moves once again clashed but this time, the clash was longer this time. The two Pokemon struggled for dominance and power. Because of Gravy being midair and having a larger weight, it supported the impact of the **Dynamic Punch**. While Golduck, who has advantages in terms of power, is slightly struggling for power but his grounds were being cracked and shattered because of the Megaton Pokemon's weight adding on their clash. They then gave strong war cries to strengthen their moves and their will but Blue, however, was watching with a suspicious eye in his student. 'Why would she attack and order her Pokemon to place its dominating body part up front.' The 1st Dex Holder tried to analyze the battlefield for clues while the clash continued. 'The only thing she did was to order her Golem to smash the ice beneath it to distract my Golduck. Unless…!' The thought then rushed towards Blue's mind and tried to warn his Golduck but it was too late.

It was Yellow's turn to smile. "Gravy, lessen your strength!" Gravy got a little confused but still obeyed and lessen its power on its **Dynamic Punch**. Golduck then with a final push, he overly powered the clash and blew his opponent back away to the air again, in a 50 degree angle. "Now Gravy use **Steamroller** to add weight for your **Earthquake**!"

'Just as I thought!' Blue decided to act quickly and try to stop the Megaton Pokemon from landing. "Golduck **Aerial Ace** and **Ice Punch**, FULL THROTTLE!" Golduck reared its right leg and with a dash, it left a sundered spot in its charge. As Blue was starting to order his, Gravy has already retracted its limbs and was spinning and falling to the ground really fast. As Golduck was getting nearer and nearer and so was Gravy from the ground. Time seemed to have slowed down, as the two trainers were hoping to go to their favor. The punch was nearing at Gravy's body and so was the falling Pokemon's form on the ground. And…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND KANTO, NEAR YELLOW AND BLUE'S TRAINING SPOT**

Green was merely floating around with her trusty Jigglypuff, on top of it. She was looking around the place she was in with her Silph Scope to try and find traces of Red. With a miracle, she found traces of Red by using Bill's machine in tracing all of the PC's in Pokemon Centers and found information about Red withdrawing another Pokemon in his team of 5 because Pikachu was missing from his team. Sadly, their traces were ruined because of Bruno of the Elite Four interfering using his Hitmonlee. They managed to escape alive from the Elite Four's Hitmonlee and Green decided to inform the siblings and their fellow Dex Holder, Blue. For the past month she decided to find Blue and Yellow. The brunette has already found Naruto somewhere in Kanto and let me tell you. It did not ended well for the poor blonde haired teen because of everything he leaves in his wake for the past month. Seriously. Mushroom clouds twice a week! Green sighed and looked through her Silph Scope. "I hope Yellow is not like that crazy brother of his!" Green said but as she was seeking through her Silph Scope, she saw another mushroom cloud. Green's left eye and mouth twitched and dropped her Silph Scope, which landed in Jiggypuff's head. She clenched her left head and gritted her teeth, almost grind it. "What is wrong with these siblings and my two companions!" The 3rd Pokedex Holder pointed to where the cloud came from with a frown on her face. "Jiggly, go towards where that cloud came from!" Jiggly couldn't help but comply to its trainer because she was mad. 'Seriously, Blue or Yellow, I'm gonna give them a piece of my normal mind on their crazed ones!'

* * *

**BACK TO YELLOW AND BLUE'S TRAINING GROUND**

The smoke of whoever Pokemon's impact covered the battlefield and made their visibility rendered useless. The two trainer coughed as they blew some smoke away to gain back their visibility and to breath normally again. As the dusts and smoke was blown away, it then revealed that Golduck's lower parts were crushed by the destroyed ice pillars while Gravy's body was lying on his back, unconscious, and right part was deeply frost bitten.

It was a draw.

The two trainers quickly ran to their Pokemon's aid. Yellow kneeled beside his Pokemon's body and put his hand on its head. "I'm sorry for pushing you this far Gravy." He grabbed its Pokeball from his belt and returned the Megaton Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Thank you and rest well Gravy." He closed his eye and put the Pokeball back in it belt.

Blue walked towards Yellow with his Charizard beside him, meaning that he used that Pokemon to help Golduck. Yellow stood from his position and felt something wiggling in his belt which was Red's Pika. The straw hat wearing blonde smiled and opened Pika's Pokeball to let it get out. Pika then climbed on Yellow's shoulder and into his arm, which made the younger trainer giggle. Blue couldn't help but smile underneath his cloak. "Yellow.." It caught the Uzumaki's attention. "…You have really improved since day one. Your Pokemon's abilities, strengths and skills have increased. Your skills in analyzing in battles and conducting quick strategies in battles has also improved. You have truly improved from the one I saw before. Congrats Yellow." Blue held a hand out towards his student and, with a smile, Yellow shook it.

"I didn't technically won right?" Yellow asked with a frown.

"No, you already win. Red's Pika is your strongest member and is Charizard's equal in terms of strength but not it speed and type advantage. I'm sure you could have made a good strategy to win even the tide turns against you and by beating me at the exact time." Blue said with closed eyes and turned towards the ship that was slowly reaching shore which surprised Yellow.

"But…" Yellow tried to protest but his teacher answered quickly.

"But, nothing Yellow. Do not accept that you're weak and do not underestimate yourself." Blue lectured his student with a serious tone. Yellow look down on the ground and clenched his fists, not accepting his win. "Besides…" The 5th Pokedex Holder then looked back up. "…You are starting to be like him." Yellow's eyes were wide with shock as he saw Blue said it with his smile showing towards his student. "Like my Rival, Red." It made the straw hat wearing Uzumaki smile and nod.

After a few minutes of walking towards a close place on the shore, they stopped there and saw the ship earlier. "Get in that ship and it will directly get you towards Vermillion City." Blue, with Charizard beside him, pointed on the ship while explaining. Yellow, with Pika still in his shoulder, nodded while carrying his bag. "Charizard will get you there since you're Butterfree is down." The cloak wearing trainer said which Yellow nodded to that.

Yellow and Pika hopped on Charizard and the Flying type lizard was ready for take-off. "Blue-sensei, thank you for everything this past month. It really means a lot to me with you training me to get stronger." The grateful blonde said with a smile.

Blue, with closed eyes, nodded. "No problem, it is for the sake of finding Red after all and good luck searching for traces of him."

Yellow nodded and grabbed her hat. "I'll tell brother everything about this!" Blue merely nodded as an answer and Charizard finally began to takeoff and was flapping and rising from the ground. It then flew towards the ship while Yellow and Pika were saying thank you and goodbye.

Blue merely watch them go away with a smile on his face. 'Time to…'

**AHEM!**

Blue's smile then turned into his normal frown and looked behind him to see Green, with crossed arms, and a tapping feet. "Explain please?" The brunette pointed her thumb towards their battlefield that turned into a sundered icy ground.

Green sighed and began to explain what happened in this past month.

* * *

**S.S. ANNE**

Yellow and Pika were dropped in this ship by Blue's Charizard but said their thank you-s first before it left. Yellow then ran to the front deck of S.S. Anne and let the wind breeze hit him. Red's Pikachu then sat on top of the blonde Uzumaki's straw hat and almost fall, which Yellow quickly caught. "Woah there Pika, careful now." He said, with a smile, to Red's Pokemon and looked ahead once more. He still retained his smile as he kept on looking ahead. 'I wonder how Big Brother is doing. Is he doing well? I bet his Pokemon is so much stronger than before and also….' His smile then turned into a frown as he looked at the sea. '….Will I find Red there?'

* * *

**SOMEWHERE AROUND KANTO**

Lance landed on his cave once more, with his Aerodactyl beside him. Agatha and Lorelei were quietly standing in front of Lance's path. "So, Leader, have you hunted the elder sibling down?" The old woman asked.

Lance clenched his fist and made a 'tch' sound. "He moves too fast and his locations of picking training grounds are remarkable. As if though he knows where I will find him." Lance admitted.

"So you're giving up?" Lorelei asked Lance.

Lance looked dead eye on Lorelei. "Who said I will give up?" The Dragon Master asked and began to walk towards the cave's exit and sat there. "I know where to strike next and I know I can find him there."

"And where is that exactly, leader?" Agatha asked with her creepy smile.

"Vermillion City."

* * *

**PHEW! FINALLY FINISHED MY UPDATE AND I CAN FINALLY SAY IT! THIS STORY IS NOW BACK ON TRACK! FINALLY DONE WITH THE FIGHT OF THESE TWO AND I'M CLOSING IN ON THE FINAL CHAPTER. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I KNOW THE FIGHT WAS KIND OF OFF BUT I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO MAKE SOMETHING AT LEAST LEGIT TO MAKE THE FIGHT BE DONE AND OVER WITH.**

**YELLOW UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 6**

**TEMPORARY: PIKA(PIKACHU) LVL 60: THUNDER, SUBSTITUTION, THUNDERBOLT, QUICK-ATTACK**

**NON-TEMPORARY: RATTY(RATICATE) LVL 53: HYPER FANG, SUPER FANG, IRON TAIL, CRUNCH**

**DODY(DODRIO) LVL 51: TRI-ATTACK, BOUNCE, DRILL-PECK, TWISTER**

**GRAVY(GOLEM) LVL 40: EARTHQUAKE, STEAMROLLER, STONE EDGE, DYNAMIC PUNCH**

**OMNY(OMASTAR) LVL 46: ROLLOUT, HYDRO PUMP, BIND, ICE BEAM**

**KITTY(BUTTERFREE) LVL 44: AERIAL ACE, PSYBEAM, SILVER WIND, SLEEP POWDER**

**NARUTO UZUMAKI: POKEMONS 5**

**KURAMA(NINETALES) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, IRON TAIL, FIRE BLAST, WILL-O-WISP**

**DRAGY(DRAGONITE) LVL ?: THUNDERPUNCH, THUNDER, TWISTER, SLAM**

**MATATABI(ARCANINE) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, EXTREMESPEED, THUNDER FANG**

**KOKOU(RAPIDASH) LVL ?: FLARE BLITZ, FIRE BLAST, BOUNCE, TAKE DOWN**

**? LVL ?: ?, ?, ?, ?**


	16. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! GOT NOTHING TO SAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: VERMILLION CITY**

**S.S. ANNE DECK**

At the deck of S.S. Anne stands our protagonist. Yellow was looking at the sunset and remembered that very moment, 2 years ago. He then shook his head and thought of something else. 'No! I can't keep thinking of Red! Everyone has helped me this far and are trying so hard to find Red too!' Yellow sighed and noticed Pika was sleeping at his hat. He smiled and began to walk away at the deck. 'Maybe I should get a rest too.' Yellow yawned but her ear then heard something. He quickly looked at where he heard it and he now began to smell something. 'Smoke?' Pika then picked up the sound as well, causing him to wake up.

"Pika, Pika-Pi!" Pika pointed at the engine room where three shadowy figures ran out from.

"You're right Pika!" Yellow nodded at his temporary Pokemon and quickly dashed towards the engine room. 'I'll think about those figures later!' When they were about to be that close on the room, the ship then rattled making Yellow and Pika stop. 'What the?'

"Pika!" Pikachu said making Yellow's eyes widen. The ship was beginning to sink and making Pika and Yellow fall towards the rails but the blonde Uzumaki quickly grabbed a hold of the rails. Pika though was quickly caught by Yellow at his free hand.

Yellow was holding on the rails of the ship. He was able to regain his balance and Pika jumped of his arm. "We're almost to the harbor!" 'Not now!' "Pika, please look around the ship!" Yellow said to the Mouse Pokemon, who nodded, and dashed away. Yellow quickly dashed towards the engine room and first covered his mouth.

* * *

**ENGINE ROOM OF S.S. ANNE**

Yellow looked at the massacred engine and filled the room with smoke making him cough. He then remembered the three figures that exited the room earlier and his eyes narrowed. 'Those three sabotaged the engine room.' Yellow quickly released Omny and was about to command when he heard a voice from behind.

"As I thought! A fiend has sabotaged the engine room. Well then…" The voice made Yellow turn around and saw an old man with black glasses and a white mustache. He wears a black suit with a black hat. "Well then…." The old man then released a Rapidash and a Spearow making Yellow's eyes widen.

"W-Wait I-I didn't…." Yellow's words were stopped midway as a barrage of coins were fired at him and his Omny.

"Rapidash, Spearow! **Payday**!" The old man commanded the two. Yellow shielded her face as a barrage of coins were being fired at him while Omny hid in its shell. "I can't believe this horror can be done by a mere child but I will not tolerate this ding to my beloved S.S. Anne!" The old man exclaimed.

"Hey, you got it all wrong! I….ow!" Yellow kept shielding his face as the barrage of those coins were hitting his face and arm. 'He's not listening!' Another rattle stopped the **Payday** attack from the two Pokemon of the old man. The ship then began to turn its angle to a point it can sink in a straight position. The old man then began to fall out of balance making his two Pokemon look at him. "Watch out!"

When the old man was about to fall to the ground, a small yellow figure hit him in the head. He fall flat on his stomach and revealed to be Pika. "Pikachu!" Pika said, earning a nod from Yellow.

Yellow then saw a small pool of water flooding the room and quickly looked at Omny, who has went out of his shell. "Omny use **Ice Beam** on hole!" Yellow pointed at the hole and Omny nodded. The Spiral Pokemon inhaled making a blue aura in its mouth. It then exhaled the aura and the beam froze the hole. Sealing it. Yellow nodded and looked at Pika. He kneed led in front of Pika and held his hand on top of the yellow mouse. "Pika, what's happening there?" Pika spoke for a second then after that, Yellow nodded and stood up. "All right let's go Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon nodded and the two were about to dash out but the old man held Yellow's foot making her surprised.

"Oh-Ho! You said 'Pika' right? Is this the 'Pika' of our famous member of our 'Pokemon Fan Club' Red?" The old man said, while lying on the ground. That made Yellow surprised.

"Y-You know who Red is? Is he…" Yellow's words were stopped in mid-way again. The ship then rattled once more and the angle began to turn again. After the rattle, they managed to gain their balance once more. "W-we'll talk later! We have to get to the deck!" Yellow said.

"The deck?" The old man remained to the ground and looked at the trainer and Pokemon, dash away.

As Yellow was running, he quickly grabbed the rod on his back and detached the Pokeball on the string. "Pika grab on to my hat!" Yellow said while running. Pika nodded and quickly went to Yellow's hat then grabbed it tight .He took out another Pokeball in his belt and attached in the string. When he stepped outside the room, he grabbed another Pokeball in his belt and threw it.

* * *

**S.S. ANNE DECK**

It revealed the three figures earlier were wearing black suits with gloves and boots. They wore scarfs and black hats and has a big red 'R' on their suit. Those were the very suits of the villainous criminal gang of Kanto that spurred the whole region, 2 years ago. "Hahaha….Don't tell us you forgot about Team Rocket?!" The first guy named Al said, claiming themselves as Team Rocket, making the passengers cower in fear.

"It can't be, you guys were wiped out 2 years ago!" The old passenger claimed.

The three chuckled and closed their eyes. Ken, the black haired member began to explain. "It's true that we were wiped out by three trainers from Pallet Town, 2 years ago. Along with the boss and the leadership triad." The three opened their eyes and smirked. "But the surviving forces were scattered all over the region. Waiting for a chance to rise back up again!"

"S-surviving forces? You mean there's more all over Kanto?" One of the passengers asked.

The three nodded. "They were three squadrons organized by the three leaders or the Leadership Triad of Team Rocket. In short…." The last one named Harry, with a pony tail said. The three then made a pose towards the passengers. "…We are Team Rocket's Elite members! We will take S.S. Anne and let our resurrection be known throughout the world! You will cower before us!" The three then noticed a shadow falling before them and made them look above to see a falling boulder upon them. They widened in shock and they quickly dispersed to avoid being crushed. The falling boulder then made the ship rattle once more making the passengers panic. The resulting impact though, returned the ship back to its original position. Floating on the sea and the ship in a straight position once more. The impact though made a dust cloud be kicked up and the three Rocket members surprised.

"Wh-Who dares defy us?!" The second one with black hair asked.

In the midst of the dust, a voice was heard. "**Ice Beam, Twister, Psybeam**!" A beam of light blue blast was fired on the left, a strong mini-hurricane was fired at the right and a purple circular sonic beam was fired in the front.

The three reacted quickly and Ken and Harry jumped off of the ship but Al dodged to the left. Al quickly summoned out a humanoid like Pokemon with a trunk and white fur on his neck while holding a pendulum. "Hypno, use **Psychic**!" Al commanded its Pokemon. The Pokemon named Hypno nodded and its pendulum began to swing back and forth. It then resulted of a psychic wave being released and hit the two falling members and the owner. The psychic wave formed a purple bubble on the three and made them float. Including the Hypno, who floats with his legs crossed and his pendulum swinging back and forth.

"Who are you, to interfere?!" Harry demanded.

The dust cloud then began to clear and showed Yellow, holding his rod and making it stand as though as a spear, while his straw hat shadowed his face. The people were surprised at what's happening and the old man managed to catch up and see Yellow. "What is he doing?"

"Enough…." His voice was filled with hatred and showed that his Pokemons were by his side. Dody at her left, Omny at her right, Kitty was flying above them, Ratty was at the front left and Pika was on the front right on their battle stance while Gravy was behind Yellow. He adjusted his head to look at the three members floating on the air while his hat was still shadowing his face. "..Enough is enough already. Even after what you did to the region that made so many Pokemons and people be helpless and miserable." Yellow remembered all the stories Red told the two siblings two years ago. To summarize what they have done, they did nothing but make trouble and lives of both human and Pokemon, miserable. Also about that incident two years ago that spurred on Viridian Forest, his home.

* * *

_**TWO YEARS AGO, UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD**_

_A loud crash was heard at the table that was made by the fist of Uzumaki Naruto in full anger. "What?!" The two siblings both said. Red has just told them that Viridian Forest was used by Team Rocket to experiment for a serum that could also affect their well being. "Those bastards! They even put Pokemon that isn't even adaptable in that situation of the forest!" Naruto said in full rage._

_"How could they?" Yellow asked while looking at her food._

_Red though, who has known all of their plots. Hell, even stopped it, clenched his. "Team Rocket will do anything in their goal and by battling Giovanni. I already know that he won't give up until he reaches his ambitions." Red explained to the two siblings._

_"When I ever meet even one of them, I'll make sure that they'll regret joining those bunch of bastards!" Naruto said with his teeth gritting in rage._

_"Why can some people still be this mean to Pokemons?" Yellow said while clenching her spoon. That caught the two boys' attention towards Yellow._

_"I don't know Yellow, even I'm still wondering why they would do those things." Red responded while looking away._

_Yellow though made a resolve that day. That single explanation made Yellow make her own goal. "Brother, Red…"_

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

"Pokemons are magnificent creatures! They are companions that can help us through bad times if you are all alone. They make miracles incapable of humans yet we destroy those creations of theirs. They are not pets, they are not a tool…

* * *

_**ONE YEAR AGO**_

_ Naruto is training Yellow for her mastery of Pokemon Battling. Yellow wore a black sleeveless shirt but attaining her normal pants and boots. Yellow and Ratty, who was a Raticate by that time now, fell down on the cold hard ground, panting heavily. They just half-finished an exercise by Naruto Uzumaki. Kurama and Dragy were standing in front of the two. "What's wrong Yellow? You giving up? What did you said about your resolve? How are you gonna make those things that you said come true. If you would give up halfway!" Naruto looked at his sister panting heavily and trying to stand up. In truth, Naruto wants to stop the exercise now. He's just acting to convince his sister that he is 100% supporting Yellow's resolve._

_Yellow managed to pull herself up. Her body was filled with dirt and bruises that reached towards her feet. Yellow's eyes were beginning to let out tears yet she narrowed her eyes and almost fell down but luckily she managed to regain her balance. Ratty, at that time, has stood up now and he too was filled with dirt and bruises. "I won't!" Yellow yells a battle cry and her Pokemon does as well. As trainer and Pokemon, they both charge towards the two Pokemon of her brother. "Ratty, use Hyper Fang!" After attempts of laying an attack on the two Pokemon, they both were smacked away._

_Naruto, with crossed arms and eyes closed, continues to hear the smacking sounds and cries of his sister. Though he wants to stop it now, Yellow will just train all by herself. This time Naruto tries a different tactic to make her stop. Though, it might break her spirit. "Yellow!" Yellow, who just stood up once more with her Ratty, was about to charge but stopped. "Let's stop." Yellow though was about to protest but Naruto got to her first. "You're strength is clearly not capable of using your resolve." Naruto said with a cold voice making Yellow shocked. Naruto was about to speak once more but Yellow interrupted this time._

_"I want to get stronger! To stop people like Team Rocket!" Yellow yelled, her bangs covering her eyes. "That's why…." Naruto then gritted his teeth at what he saw. Yellow lifted her head and revealed that tears were streaming down on her face. "I want to get stronger because…" _

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Pokemons are our comrades, our friends, and our family!" His hands then balled into a fist, being clenched tight. 'All those hard times I felt to strengthen my resolve. All those sweat, blood and tears I poured to reach this level. So…' "I will stop people from treating Pokemons as our unequal! That is my resolve!" His speech roared through time as though Naruto and Red still heard it which made them smile at his resolve. "You'll even pay for even hurting my home!" Yellow said with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Let's see about that kid! Slowpoke!" Al sent out his Slowpoke and dropped on the ship.

Ken and Harry followed after by sending out an Electrode and a Voltorb, from Ken, and an Ekans and a Weezing, from Harry. The Pokemons dropped on the floor of the ship. "Voltorb, Electrode, use **Swift**!" Ken commanded. The two Pokeball shaped Pokemons fired a barrage of sturdy stars.

"Ekans, Weezing, use **Sludge Bomb**!" Harry commanded. The two **Poison-Types** fired a giant black sludge from their mouths.

"Slowpoke use **Psychic**!" Al commanded. Slowpoke's body glowed in dark blue and it raised its hands. It then fired a dark blue wave of psychic energy.

The combination of attacks headed towards the trainer but Dody merely stepped forth. "**Twister**, defense form. Pika, **Thunderbolt**. Omny, **Hydro Pump**!" With that command, Dody spun all of its heads in circular pattern and strong winds were gathered as they spun their heads. While the vortex was quickly being formed, Pika charged his electricity in his cheek and fired a surging yellow bolt from its body and collided with vortex. Omny, released a strong stream of water which also mixed with the surging vortex. The **Thunderbolt **and **Hydro Pump** mixed with the **Twister** and surged as a second barrier and the water as a third barrier. It then made a strong storm-like whirlpool vortex that covered Yellow and his Pokemon.

The passengers though, held their ground from the strong lightning and whirlpool barrier that was making them be blown away. When the combinations collided with the whirlpool, it pierced the two barriers but soon exploded at the final **Twister** barrier. It resulted in another dust cloud to be formed and the remaining water of the whirlpool be splashed all around. It also kicked up a strong blow that blew the passengers off of their feet. The old man, who was watching, was surprised at what he was seeing. It reminded him of the Indigo Plateau's tournament. "What power! Woah!" The man was too much in awe that he lost his balance and was carried by the shockwave.

The three, who were not being reached by the smoke, was able to watch from a top. They were shocked though from a combination attack like that was matched by a single **Twister **combine with a **Thunderbolt**. They waited at the top but couldn't see anything because of the smoke. Ken, though became impatient. "Electrode, Voltorb use **Thunderbolt**!" Ken commanded.

"Slowpoke use **Psychic **to remove the cloud of dust!" Al commanded to his Pokemon. The two Pokemons from below followed its trainer's command even though they couldn't see anything. The two Pokemons released a powerful surging lightning that travelled all over the smoke. The three on top couldn't help but look as the cloud of dust were filled with electric shocks and merely see silhouettes of their opponent. Their eye wasn't fast to catch up on them too though Harry managed to see the silhouette of Yellow amidst the smoke.

"Weezing, use **Gyro Ball**! Ekans use **Iron Tail**! Both of you aim for a straight line until you see your target!" Harry ordered his two Pokemons. On the ground Ekans slithered through the smoke, with its tail shining it white while Weezing spun as fast as it can and charged to the front alongside its fellow Pokemon. The Slowpoke raised its hands in front of it and connected it both. On the ground, the Slowpoke glowed light blue once more and the whole dust cloud also lighten up to its color.

Just before the dust were about to be removed, a voice echoes amidst the smoke. "Now everyone!" Two things then broke through the smoke. The other flew higher than where the Rocket Trio were, while the other one flew towards the three. When the smoke was cleared at the flying object, it revealed Kitty, with glowing silver wings, also carrying Yellow. That made the Rocket Trio be surprised. At the bottom, Slowpoke split its connected fists and the smoke cloud disappeared but was soon greeted by a spinning Gravy in front of it. Without a chance to dodge, it was directly hit by the **Steamroller** of the Megaton Pokemon. It was then revealed that Electrode was frozen in place while Voltorb was already on the ground knocked out with Pika standing beneath the Ball Pokemon. Weezing and Ekans charged in a straight line and when the smoke was cleared, there wasn't anyone in front of them. They were about to turn around but Ratty surprised with a **Super Fang** on their backs and the Poison Gas Pokemon was brought down by Dody's **Bounce**. Weezing, unconscious, was held down on the ground by Dody and Ratty's little hands glowed in purplish black and quickly strike the Snake Pokemon in the body with **Assurance**,knocking the wind out of its lungs.

"What the?!" Ken said.

"Now Kitty! **Silver Wind**!" The Butterfly Pokemon then fired a pair of silver waves of winds. The Hypnosis Pokemon, without a chance to dodge, was hit directly on its body, who cried in pain. Because of that too, the Hypnosis Pokemon lost its focus on retaining the psychic bubble and making them pop. The trio with Hypno, who was unconscious, screamed as they fell towards the floor of the deck.

While falling though, they saw the carnage that happened at the blink of an eye. Their Pokemons knocked down on the ground, lying defeated. 'What the hell happened?!' Al thought in that split second and crashed on the deck.

Kitty flew down carefully and let down its trainer down in front of the crowd while the Rocket Trio were at the end of the deck, was lying unconscious because of the fall. His Pokemons all gathered in front of him and he smiled and nodded. Yellow's Pokemons nodded back and quickly returned them to their Pokeballs. Dody and Ratty, returned all by themselves while Gravy, Omny and Kitty were still needed to be returned by the proper way. Pika, though, went to Yellow's shoulder than going back to its Pokeball. The younger Uzumaki sighed first. 'Looks like Gravy, Omny and Kitty still hasn't got the hang of it.

While the events of Yellow talking to his Pokemons were happening, the people were slowly getting up as they were blown away by the strong whirlpool. As one by one, the passenger looked at the carnage left by Yellow Namikaze. The Pokemon of Team Rocket were utterly decimated by one mighty sweep of the blonde trainer's Pokemon. "Amazing!" "He took out the Team Rocket members in a split second!" "He even managed to stop the ship from sinking!" "He's a hero!" Those voices were heard and they cheered for Yellow, making him and Pika turn around and be surprised. "You saved us!" "What's your name kid?" "Are you a Gym Leader or something?" "Can you give me your autograph?"

Yellow, who was blushing in embarrassment, was surprised by the paparazzi that was now in front of him. "C-C-can we all wait for a minute!?" Yellow said while panicking from being crushed by the people praising him. 'H-Help!'

* * *

**AT VERMILLION HARBOR**

The ship managed to reach the Vermillion Harbor before it stopped working and the engineers needed to fix it. At Vermillion Harbour, the people were getting out of the ship while also talking about Yellow Namikaze, their hero. Some were still looking for Yellow and tried to talk to him but they didn't managed to find the blonde hero. At the bottom left of the S.S. Anne, Yellow was leaning on the ship's bottom side while standing on Omny, who was on the water. When Yellow and Pika, who was holding tight on his hat, managed to get away from the paparazzi, Yellow jumped of the ship. Yellow quickly released Omny and balanced himself on the Spiral Pokemon's shell and hid himself under the ship while the S.S. Anne was moving towards the harbor. When all the people were off the ship, Yellow released Kitty and returned Omny. Kitty flew Yellow up towards the harbor and landed its trainer carefully. Yellow looked at the Butterfly Pokemon and gave a nod before returning it to its Pokeball. Yellow sighed and Pika quickly went down to the ground and stood beside its temporary trainer. "Glad we got away from that crowd." Yellow said and Pika agreed with a nod.

"Take that **Payday **and another **Payday**!"Yellow turned to the direction of the voice and saw that old man earlier. Apparently he was shooting another barrage of **Payday** on the Rocket Trio that were tied up. Yellow and Pika walked to the old man, who was now collecting the coins from the barrage of **Paydays**.

The old man quickly noticed the presence of the young trainer behind him and smiled happily while holding the coins. "Yellow me lad! Look I finally got to defeat some bad guys! Also glad to see you get away from that crowd earlier." Yellow and Pika nodded with a light chuckle. "By the way I'm the Chairman of the Pokemon Fan Club here in Vermillion." The old man introduced and then remembered something. "Oh! How's Red been doing lately?"

The man asked and that made Yellow look down on the ground and Pika look at its temporary trainer. "Red's…."

After minutes of explaining, the chairman stood quietly listening to Red's whereabouts. "I see, I see." The old man said while nodding.

Yellow clenched his fist and look at the eyes of the chairman and stepped a foot closer. "I can't stand Red missing! I need to find him! You said you know him right? Can you think of anything of his whereabouts?!" The blonde trainer said, as he tried not to sound demanding but failed with Pika copying.

The chairman though stood unblunt and look at the eyes of the determined young blonde. 'This lad…' "Hmmmm…." The suit wearing man turned around and looked at the sea with his eyes closed. Seconds passed and the man began to talk again. "I first met Red two years ago and…No..." Yellow was a little surprised when the chairman stopped at his words. "Before I speak of that, I must tell you about the legend that surrounds the legend of Vermillion Harbour."

Yellow and Pika were both surprised about a legend. 'A legend about this harbor?'

* * *

**CERULEAN CITY**

Naruto, who was riding Dragy, flew down on the entrance of the Cerulean City Gym of Misty. Naruto hopped off of Dragy and nodded to his Pokemon, who responded with a smile. Naruto returned the The Dragon Pokemon in his Pokeball and put it in his belt. He began to walk inside the entrance, who slid opened automatically and proceeded inside. As he was walking towards the board on the top of the water, he began to think of Yellow, his sister. 'I hope she's okay. It's been one week now and Blue still hasn't contacted me yet. Though, I should be heading to Vermillion City by now but…' He remembered that he has finished training his Pokemons and was about to head to Vermillion but Erika called him, saying that a meeting is held in Cerulean's Gym. Naruto accepted and put the course to Vermillion City at bay for a while. He tried to contact Yellow earlier, though his sister never answered. That made him worried but that has to be put aside for a while. '….This meeting has to come first.' When he reached the large board, there he saw Brock, Erika and Misty sitting like the previous meeting. The three looked at Naruto and they nudged at the free seat that was beside Brock and Erika. He walked towards it and sat down. "So, what's this meeting about?" Naruto asked.

Misty and Erika looked at Brock, who nodded, and the three looked at Naruto. "I managed to find a trace of Red." That peaked Naruto's interest, making him raise his eyebrow. Brock took out his Pokegear and held in front of the Namikaze, whose eyes widened. It revealed Red frozen in place in an icy background. "I managed to find this inside Mt. Moon's inner chamber. Though it seemed to be Red…" Brock then switched to another picture that revealed to be the behind of Red had a hole, revealing that it was merely an ice sculpture of him. That made Naruto surprised. "Apparently it was merely a sculpture of Red."

Naruto scanned the picture. "Meaning that Red escaped from the challenge." Erika said and made Naruto nod but made him first realize something.

"What made you three call me into this meeting?" Naruto said to the three. "Obviously, you could've messaged me or contacted me, Brock, and told me this earlier." Naruto said and made the three Good Gym Leaders look at each other for a minute.

"Actually Naruto, we…" Misty's words was stopped as another voice echoed throughout the Gym.

"WE'RE HERE!" The four turned to the voice and saw Green waving towards them while Bill and Blue was behind her. Blue though was saying something about being a pesky girl to Green.

"Blue? Green? Bill?" Naruto got curious at his two fellow Dex Holder's arrival.

"…They called us in a meeting." Misty finished her words that made Naruto turn to her and turn back to them.

When the two was at the larger board, Green waved at the four. "Looks like all of you are gathered huh?" The brunette said.

Brock though doesn't recognize Bill. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of these folks. The name's Bill ya'll." Bill introduced with a grin.

The three Gym Leaders nodded but Naruto was wondering about one thing. "Where's Blaine?" Naruto asked but in his mind he wanted to ask Green about Yellow. 'No! I'll ask him later.' The worried trainer said to himself.

"We contacted Blaine and let him stay there in the island but we'll video call from here to let him on the meeting." Blue said while pulling out a laptop in his cloak. He opened it and showed to be Blaine facing at them. Blue faced the laptop towards the Gym Leaders and Naruto.

"Good day everyone." Blaine said and everyone in the meeting nodded. "Looks like everyone is gathered and who are you two?" Blaine pointed to Green and Bill.

"The name's Green, a fellow Dex Holder, and this is Bill, the creator of the Pokemon PC." Green introduced themselves and Blain nodded afterwards.

"I see, a fellow Pokemon Scientist." Blain said but scanned the people in the meeting. "Where's Yellow by the way?" The Cinnabar Gym Leader asked.

Naruto looked at Blue and Green. "Yellow left to use the S.S. Anne to get to Vermillion Harbor."

"And I managed to catch up to Bluey Bear here~" Green interrupted with a teasing smile towards Blue, which was very annoyed. The others sweat dropped at this sight and Green giggled afterwards. Blue sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Anyways~ Me and Bluey Bear here brought Bill along, who I brought along when we were attacked by the Elite Four."

That shocked the other Gym Leaders and Naruto. "You were attacked by an Elite Four?" Misty asked with her hands near her mouth.

Green nodded with a confident smile. "We managed to escape from the Elite Four's Hitmonlee by my Blasty. Afterwards I dropped Bill off of a nearby Pokemon Center and made him wait there while I find Blue. Which I did." The brunette said with a triumphant laugh making everyone be weirded out at Green's attitude.

'Pesky Girl' Blue made a comment in his mind. Not wanting an argument with Green.

"Why did you called us here?" Erica asked the two Dex Holders.

Green stopped her laugh and made a smirk. "Apparently, Bluey Bear and Blaine here found the location of the HQ of the Elite Four." That made the three Gym Leaders and Naruto shocked. The meeting of the Dex Holders and the Good Gym Leader continued on until day break.

* * *

**VERMILLLION CITY**

Yellow has just finished seeing the Legend of the Vermillion Harbor. The Legend was about four Evolution Stones of Electric, Fire, Grass and Water on the bottom of the harbor are found there. Normally an Evolution Stone will disappear once used yet these stone do not. They're powers do not disappear and will still remain intact. Apparently the legend was connected to Red's Poliwhirl turning into a Poliwrath after he was tossed out of the S.S. Anne that was being hijacked by Team Rocket, much to Yellow's anger. They believe that Red's Poliwhirl managed to use the power of that very legend to evolve into a Poliwrath. Yellow quickly tried to find a way towards the bottom of the harbor which was by being sunk towards the bottom of an underwater dome that has air. A Tentacruel seek help from Yellow to rescue a baby Tentacool that was trapped by a boulder. Yellow utilized his Gravy to lift the boulder but ran out of breathe and sunk. He awakened under the underwater dome of Vermillion Harbor and found that the three stones of Electric, Fire and Water were gone. That made Yellow curious and eventually swam back to shore. He was now at a farther place from Vermillion Harbor and earlier received a message from Blue, his sensei. He looked at the message.

'Yellow, use a Pokemon to Surf towards Cinnabar Island. Blaine is waiting for you there, he'll tell you everything from there.' Yellow read at his thoughts and nodded right after. 'I have Omny and I can use him to cross the ocean but…' He looked at the sky and saw that it was night already. He was eager to find Red much earlier but he knows his limitations. He stayed at the Pokemon Center until morning and would set towards Cinnabar Island tomorrow morning.

Yellow's eyes slowly began to open and her sight began to clear up. When he got up from his bed, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. After that, he looked at his Pokegear to see that it was 11:30 A.M. That made her eyes widened and quickly act as fast as he can. He quickly grabbed his hat, put on his tunic dress and belt to strap it. He put on his holder for his rod and put on his ankle boots. Yellow quickly began to dash towards the exit, not minding the nurse who said 'Good morning'. When he got outside, turned to the direction towards the harbor. 'Why was I so late in waking up?' He asked himself but soon remembered the events that happened the day before. 'Th-that's right! I didn't managed to get some rest after I battled sensei and after that I battled Team Rocket members. Not to mention I went down the bottom of Vermillion Harbor! I was such a fool!' Yellow kept running until he reached the harbor to see dozens of people gathered around it. 'What's going on here?' He spotted a poster nearby and read it in his mind. 'Surfing Contest. Prize Winner: a trained Dragonair.' Thanks to his enhanced eyes, he was able to read it and look at the sea to see a Dragonair swimming on it.

"Now, before we begin! I will demonstrate you the abilities of this Dragonair!" The host said which Yellow paid no heed into.

'It's just a contest. I have to…' The blonde trainer's words were stopped as he felt a presence. Yellow looked at the Dragonair to see him with white eyes, as though it was being controlled. It then rose higher, reaching a taller height in the sea and began to make waves in it. The people in the water began to panic and the others on the ground, shocked. Yellow though, was shocked at what's happening before him. 'What's happening?!' Yellow said to himself with disbelief, that a Pokemon would go in a rage for no reasons. Then, Yellow saw something on top of Dragonair. It was a figure with its cape flowing through the winds of the Dragonair's creating. The whirlpool around the Dragonair began to suck in the people inside the water, screaming for help.

"A person is standing on top of Dragonair!" The host said which made the light shine upon the figure which revealed Lance of the Elite Four.

"You're too noisy." Lance said, the Dragonair's horn began to glow in orange. It then shot a beam of orange but instead of going in a straight direction, it travelled in a zigzag path and made an explosion on Vermillion City, shocking everyone. The impact on the city made a strong wind to be brewed and made the people on the harbor protect their faces from the strong shockwave. After the shock wave settled down, the people in the harbor were shocked at what they saw. 1/8 of Vermillion was blasted into a crater.

Yellow's eyes couldn't believe in what he just saw. An attack strong enough to make a crater on a city and leave nothing on that area. It even zig zagged when it travelled towards the part of Vermillion. 'That attack! What was that?!'

The waters then pushed every people off the sea and into dry land. Lance stood on top of the Dragon Pokemon with his arms crossed. "**Hyper Beam**."

When Yellow, with her sharp hearing, heard the move, it even shocked him more. '**H-Hyper B-Beam**?!' This without doubt made Yellow clench his fist and teeth. He knows if he fights this opponent, his skills will be put to the test.

Yellow Namikaze now faces the leader and dragon master of the Elite Four, Lance.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THAT! I REACHED 6,000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS, YOU'VE SEEN YELLOW'S RESOLVE AND YOU WOULD ALSO NOTICE, FOR THE ONES WHO HAVE READ THE MANGA, I NEVER SHOWED THE SCENE WHEN YELLOW SAW THE VERMILLION HARBOR LEGEND. WELL I KINDA GOT BORED ON TRYING TO WRITE IT AND EVEN MADE ME SO BORED THAT I COULDN'T CONTINUE TO WRITE IT. SO I MERELY SCRATCHED IT OFF THE STORY. YOU WOULD ALSO NOTICE THAT BILL SUDDENLY ARRIVES WITH BLUE AND GREEN. WELP, THE THING IS…..I FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED AND WHEN I WROTE CHAPTER 12 I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT BILL TO BE WITH GREEN. SO I MADE THAT EXCUSE ON THE CHAPTER. YOU ALSO NOTICED THAT BROCK TRAVELLED TOWARDS MT. MOON MUCH EARLIER WHICH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YELLOW ALREADY IN CINNABAR ISLAND BY NOW. WELP! I ALTERED THE STORY LINE SO JUST TRY AND GUESS THE ATTACK ON KANTO ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**ANYWAYS! NEXT CHAPTER ,WHICH I WILL NOT POST THIS WEEK BECAUSE OF WRITING SO MANY WORDS IT MADE ME NOT UPDATE MY OTHER NARUTO X FT FANFIC, WILL FEATURE YELLOW VS LANCE AND MIGHT POSSIBLY REVEAL THE PLAN MADE BY THE DEX HOLDERS, BILL AND THE GOOD GYM LEADERS.**

**JA NE!**


	17. Chapter 14

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND GOT NOTHING TO SAY HERE! ENJOY!**

* * *

** C****HAPTER 14: SETTING STAGE**

**VERMILLION HARBOUR, VERMILLION CITY, KANTO**

On the Vermillion harbor, the people has just witnessed an attack made by a mysterious cloaked figure with his Dragonair. They witnessed their city getting destroyed by a strong **Hyper Beam** that managed to zig zag before it made impact on its target. Yellow has her eyes widened in shock, as she sees the power of this man's Pokemon in front of him. Trying to fight the shock, he clenches his fists and grits his teeth. 'I have to stop him! If not, he's gonna destroy the city!' Yellow reached for one of her Pokeballs in her belt and was close to touching it.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Lance shouted, making the people listen. "ARE YOU HERE?!" The man shouted out making Yellow raise her eyebrow in confusion. Lance scanned the crowd and tried to look for one of Agatha's description of the siblings. 'Judging from Agatha's reports, both of them will not accept cities' being destroyed. After all they were given Pokedexes'

* * *

**_3 WEEKS BEFORE_**

_Lance was travelling all around Kanto with his Aerodactyl. He's been trying to find the two siblings, who managed to defeat Lorelei. He has been trying to predict where the two siblings will be or where he will train. Yet every time he has arrived in a new place, a new explosion will erupt, irritating him more. He know that those explosions were caused by either of the siblings or both of them training. As the winds blew his cape, he closed his eyes as he began to think of the power of the two siblings by now. I can't let them get any stonger'!' He opened his eyes with a darker aura. His Aerodactyl even felt the menacing aura its trainer is leaking off. 'I can't let them get stronger much further! Our plans….' He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 'Our work….our ambition will be all for not!'_

As he landed on a large stone, on another barren, he saw a larger crater in the middle of the landscape. His Aerodactyl landed beside Lance, who crossed his arms. This is the 10th time he saw a crater these past weeks. At first he was astonished at the first crater, the elder sibling made but seeing craters that have been getting stronger, started to bore him. He saw that there were media surrounding the crater. Journalists scanning the crater and some scientists studying it. He narrowed his eyes and scanned the crater. 'Judging from the size. His strength is slowly starting to rise. At the first crater I saw, it was a rather smaller crater. Yet now, it has grown.'

Lance then felt his Pokegear buzzing and quickly picked it up. He held it in his ear and spoke. "What is your report?"

"Lance, this is Agatha, Lorelei just woke up from her damaged body. She described to me the appearance of these two siblings." Agatha spoke from her Pokegear.

This caught Lance's attention and began to listen. "Tell me."

Agatha couldn't help but smirk at this. "The older one is a spiky blonde haired fellow with an orange headband. He wears a red cloak with black fames designed on it. The most prominent features is that he has blue eyes and whiskers at both sides of his face. From the way I confronted them, I know that he has a Ninetales as his ace. Lorelei couldn't tell which Pokemon were theirs, but she confirms that the older one owns the Dragonair and an Arcanine that can utilize blue flames."

Lance's eyes were shocked at that statement yet smirked at the end. 'Shame that a person like him can train a Pokemon to utilize blue flames and not join the Elite.' This gives him more of a reason to destroy and defeat him.

"The younger one wears a straw hat with two feathers as a design. She has blonde hair like her brother's. She wears a black sleeved shirt over a tunic dress, and constantly holds a rod over her back. I confirm that the younger one uses a Dodrio and carries the Pikachu of Red. Lorelei says that they have a Raticate and a Ponyta, she couldn't tell which belongs to either two of them but they have it. Judging from both me and Lorelei, we know that the duff, Oak, gave either one of them a Pokedex. Lorelei also said that the younger one possesses the powers of the Viridian Forest." The Ghost Master of the Elite Four smirked behind the Pokegear because of her interest in her leader's reaction.

Lance's eyes were shocked at this. 'More Pokedex Holders and another one like me?' The Dragon Master closed his eyes and remembered another man with that power, long ago. He sighed and nodded at his fellow Elite's report. "Anything else Agatha?"

"I've sent many Ghost Type Pokemon to search for the two siblings. I found the younger one but is with the grandson of that duff, Oak." Agatha made a 'tch' sound when he mentioned Oak.

The Elite Four already know the personal grudge that Agatha has with Professor Oak A.K.A a former Champion, though he got curious about the younger one. "The younger one is training under the runner up?"

Agatha nodded. "They are at the western borders of Kanto while the older one is still trying to be tracked. They did managed to see him but left to get to a new location. The boy is fast and leaves only craters in his wake. Though, the boy's Ponyta and Dragonair has evolved from the observation of my Ghost Types.

Lance made a 'tch' sound at the Pokegear. He was deciding to either go for the younger one and face against Blue, the grandson of the famous Professor Oak, and try to capture either one of them. Though, he needs backup. 'Lorelei is still healing up. Bruno will not obey unless I bring Agatha, and he is still at Mt. Moon searching for Red. Agatha might join, though I need news about the older one and about the Gym Leader's movements.' He sighed and turned around from the site of the crater. "Agatha, I will be returning to HQ but will search for the older one while going back."

"Eh? I though you wanted to find both of them?" Agatha said while retaining her smirk.

"The older one is fast indeed. I cannot track him and it will just burden me. Besides, we need more Pokemons to our army. Especially my Dragon Army." Lance said, with a change of plans.

"Very well." The line on the phone was then dropped and Lance put back his Pokegear at his pocket. Lance then jumped off the large stone he was on, and his Aerodactyl caught him. They then flew back to their HQ. 'I will find you eventually.'

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**_  
_

Lance then heard a voice speak from the crowd. "Hey!" He then turned to the one who spoke and saw that he went to the air with his Pokemon. Lance then gave off a smirk as he saw the one who spoke.

Some people then noticed and made smiles. "That's him! The one who stopped a Team Rocket invasion!"

"Yeah that's him! He'll save us!"

"Go for it kid!"

The townspeople then began to cheer for Yellow. Lance, with a raised eyebrow, scanned the boy in front of him, the townspeople's hero. 'A straw hat with two feathers. A black long sleeved over a tunic dress. Always holding a rod. Always carrying the Pikachu of the boy Red.' The red haired man looked at Yellow's stoic face, not minding the cheers of the people.

Yellow while holding his rod, with Pika, holding on to his hat, was being carried on the air by Kitty, reaching the height of Lance's Dragonair. "Please, everyone, get out of here!" The townspeople then stopped cheering.

"But you can save us right?!"

"Yeah, you defeated three Team Rocket Members in a blink of an eye!"

Yellow gritted his teeth and shouted. "I don't know if I can defeat him!" The crowd then went quiet, some having widened eyes. "This man! Is more powerful than Team Rocket combined!" The crowd's eyes then widened.

"We don't care!" This made Yellow's eyes widened.

"He destroyed our city!"

"Please, defeat him and bring him to justice!"

"We'll cheer for you, straw hat kid!"

The crowd then started to cheer once more, making Lance smirk. "They seem to look unto you as a hero, hm?"

Yellow turned his head towards Lance again. "You're after me, aren't you?!" The young blonde asked with her eyebrows narrowed.

Lance kept his smirk. "So you're the younger one. Tell me, where is your brother?"

Yellow's eyes became fiercer and clenched her fist more. "I won't tell you anything else!"

Lance then chuckled and closed his eyes. "Do not worry, I know that you two have been training for the last two weeks." This made Yellow surprise. "I expected for him to show up with you by now, but it looks like that its only you." The Dragon Master opened his eyes with a dark smile. "Oh well, I might as well kill you now before you two even reunite, my fellow Viridian user!" Yellow's eyes were widened in shock when he said, fellow Viridian user. Dragonair then began to float in the air and get his body off of the sea. His body then began to make a spiral formation and the seas and skies then began to rumble.

Yellow and his Pokemons watch as the Dragonair floated to a greater height. He then looked at the skies and the seas, as Lance and his Pokemon rose to the air. The crowd began to panic as they began to see a paranormal phenomenon. 'Lightning and thunder are rumbling? The wind is howling? The waters are raging in waves? What is happening?!' The blonde then turned to Lance, who laughed.

"This is the heavens, obeying my command!" Lance then swiped his left hand and his Dragonair obeyed, not needing any command, charged up a bluish aura. "This is the power of Lance of the Elite Four! To command Dragons!" Dragonair then fired a fast bluish dragon head of energy towards Yellow.

Kitty quickly dodged the **Dragon Rage** attack, resulting for it to hit the docks, destroying a part of it. Yellow turned her head towards the dock, seeing the people run around and screaming in panic. "Everyone please, I'll be fine! Get out of here!" Reassuring the people of Vermillion, they looked at Yellow.

"Please defeat him, straw hat kid!"

Yellow nodded and watched as the crowd began to run away from the docks. She turned back to Lance with complete rage. "How dare you! First you destroy the city then you would attack more people! You've already killed…."

"The city was empty." Lance cut off Yellow's words. "This surfing contest is a huge event for Vermillion. Every person shall gather in this event but…." The Elite Four member then looked at the straw hat wearing trainer with menacing eyes. "…I think two or three trainers stumbled upon it, but oh well." He then made a smug grin making Yellow's fist to be clenched.

**(INSERT MUSIC: Naruto – Keisei Gyakuten)**

"You shall be added to the number of corpses!" Lance said and pointed his finger towards his opponent. "Dragonair, **Thunderbolt**!" The Dragon Pokemon raised its horn up high to the skies, and glow in bright yellow.

'If I dodge this, he'll target the city!' Yellow with an open hand, pointed towards his opponent. 'Kitty can only use two attacks while carrying me, so I have to think carefully!' "Kitty, **Silver Wind**!" The wings of the Butterfly Pokemon then glowed in a bright light. Pika, knowing what's coming, held unto its temporary trainer's hat, tightly.

Dragonair then fired a strong current of electricity, while Kitty flapped its wings and fired a strong wind with silver crescents lining it. It resulted in a large explosion, creating a dust cloud. Though, the **Thunderbolt** was too powerful that some of it remained intact and got through the clash, and hit the docks once more. This made some of the people evacuating, scream for their lives once more. Kitty, to its trainer's command, flew Yellow and Pika through the dust cloud, covering them. Lance and his Pokemon, looked for their opponent and a moment passed, a Pokeball appeared in the dust cloud. "Dragonair, smack it." Dragonair, with fast senses, smacked the Pokeball upwards but Lance then saw a line attached to it, making his eyes widen. It then popped open, revealing Pika, sparking in electricity.

Yellow then popped out of the smoke cloud, with Pika gone in his hat. "Pika! **Thunder**!" Piikachu then let out a wary cry and released a large volt at close range. A large explosion was caused by the strong electric attack, creating another dust cloud. Pika was blown back with his own attack being at close range, but was caught by Yellow. Kitty then flew them upwards, able to see the dust cloud from above. "Did we get them?"

"**Dragon Tail**…" Yellow's eyes widened as the Dragonair quickly reappeared on top of them, with its tail shrouded in glowing bluish green and made it longer. It then slammed its tail towards Yellow, making his eyes widen. Pika, who jumped from his arms, and Kitty, who moved Yellow for it shield him, took the **Dragon Tail** directly. Pika was holding unto it, making it be slammed unto Kitty's back, reducing impact on Yellow's back.

"Pika, Kitty!" Yellow said and quickly took out another Pokeball, and threw it towards the Dragonair's face. It then popped out to reveal, Omny, with its mouth opened wide. It then bit the nose of the Dragon Pokemon, making it cry in pain and lose the concentration to use **Dragon Tail**. Pika fought through the pain and fell to the ocean. "Pika!" Yellow, with her fishing skills, returned Pika to the Pokeball. He then pulled his fishing arm, strongly, to pull back the Pokeball. He, caught the Pokeball in flight and returned it back to his belt, and Kitty quickly returned to their flight.

"**Thunderbolt, **Dragonair" Dragonair then released a **Thunderbolt** towards its face, forcing Omny to let go. It was then smacked to the water with its tail.

"Omny!" Yellow cried for its falling Pokemon.

"I wouldn't worry for your Pokemon now!" Lance said, and swiped his hands. "Dragonair, **Whirlpool**!"

Yellow then pointed a finger towards Lance. "Kitty, **Silver Wind**!" Dragonair, though bleeding in its nose, raised its head and opened its mouth, creating a giant whirlpool. The Butterfly Pokemon's wings glowed in white. The Butterfly Pokemon flapped another strong gust of wind with silver crescents while Dragonair fired the giant whirlpool swirling in the air. The two clashed and created another explosion in the air.

In that moment, Lance quickly ordered his Pokemon. "**Hyper Beam**" Dragonair, with blood leaking out of the nose, fired another orange aura from its horn in high speeds. It zig zagged and broke through the smoke, Kitty with fast senses quickly flew its Trainer off, avoiding the path of the travelling **Hyper Beam**. "**Aerial Ace**!" Yellow, with sharp eyes, commanded it's Pokemon, leaving a trail of shimmering white, to go where, while eyeing the **Hyper Beam** carefully. "Left, right, up, left, down, spin, twirl, go left and up!" The Butterfly Pokemon, using the speed of **Aerial Ace,** it dodged the orange beam in every way. As Yellow and Kitty were almost trapped and the only way out were two diamonds in a vertical. With utter trust, Kitty threw Yellow towards the upper diamond hole, left by the orange beam, while the butterfly went down. The two slipped through the holes and Kitty quickly went upwards and caught in trainer, to continue their flight. As the Butterfly Pokemon avoided every attack thrown at it, the **Hyper Beam **finally trapped them, but Yellow was prepared. She then threw the Pokeball she had in her hand, and the Pokemon popped out, blocking the attack while making another explosion. At that moment when Yellow threw the Pokeball, he swung his rod while spinning in air in a horizontal form. At the moment when the **Hyper Beam **and the Poke on collided, resulting in another explosion, The Pokeball was then shot in from his belt and was enveloped in an blue green aura, heading towards a specific location. Pika's Pokeball then opened when it was directly under Dragonair.

At the explosion, Lance then noticed the Pokeball under Dragonair was opened, making his eyes widened. Pika then appeared from behind him and released another surprise **Thunder **attack. As the light of the strong Electric type move about to envelop them, he smirked. An explosion then erupted from there and Pika dropped from the explosion, falling into the sea. It revealed that the Pokemon who blocked the **Hyper Beam** was Gravy, though felt the damage really bad. The Megaton Pokemon, being his name, fell much faster because of its weight. Yellow then picked up the Megaton Pokemon's Pokeball and threw it towards Pika. "Pika, spin with **Quick Attack**, then smash it with your tail!" Pika, who was questioning Yellow for a bit, spun in the air like a **Rollout, **with white trails. With enough velocity and speed, it then used its tail to destroy the Pokeball. The Pokeball was destroyed in hundreds of pieces. Yellow then picked a Pokebon from the back of her belt. Not minding any parts, he threw it towards Gravy's falling form and hit its back area. It was sucked back in, resulting for the Pokebon to land in the water. The straw hat blonde sighed in relief and was about to fetch Gravy's Pokeball.

"**Dragon Rage**!" One blue dragon head and two orange beams, were then fired towards Yellow but was countered with a strong blast of water, strong thunder current and a trail of grey sweep. It made an explosion covering Yellow once more. Lance was then revealed riding his Aerodactyl, a Gyarados floating at the left **(YES, A GYARADOS FLOATING. LYSANDRE HAS A FUCKING FLYING GYARADOS. LOOK AT ONE OF THE XY CHAPTERS. I'LL DROP A LINK AT THE BOTTOM)** and another Dragonair floating at the right. The Dragonair earlier was floating rather low than the three other Dragon looking Pokemons, flying in the air and static electricity was surging through its body. Lance then noticed the Omastar earlier was swimming in the waters with Pika on top of its shell. "Oh? That Omastar and that troublesome Pikachu earlier, hm? So they were the one who countered my attacks."

"**Tri-Attack**!" an orange, light blue and yellow beams were fired in a triangular format, towards the flying Dragons.

Lance merely scoffed and thought of it as a joke. "Dodge it."

The four Pokemons then moved away from the blast, but the voice of Yellow then changed Lance's confidence. "NOW DODY!" The three beams then split in three different paths, hitting the Gyarados with the lightning, fire on Aerodactyl, and ice on the new Dragonair.

It then shocked Lance at what happened, making him loose balance for a while. "What?!" The dust covering Yellow then settled, and revealed Ratty was being held by Yellow's other hand. Yellow was behind Dody, holding unto it, while Kitty was struggling to lift all of them. 'What kind of **Tri-Attack **was that?' Though being shocked, that feeling was replaced into a sense of battle hunger. He then made a menacing smirk and laughed. As he laughed, Yellow and his Pokemons, except Kitty that was struggling, looked at the Elite Four Leader. As he finished his laugh, he retained his smirk. "Interesting! So this is your might, hm?" The blonde trainer narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Why are the Elite Four doing this?!" Yellow shouted at Lance.

Lance grinned. "Why? The Elite Four's purpose is to eliminate all humans. We believe that the Elite are the only ones who are fit to rule this world!"

Yellow's eyes widened in shock. "You plan to kill every people! Why?!"

Lance chuckled, making him interested. "You fool, you have skills yet you have no idea what so ever!" The Elite Four Leader laughed and sighed after. "But since you asked. The humans have been treating Pokemon unfairly. They created waste, pollution even to the point of take the homes of Pokemons everywhere!" Yellow's eyes widened in realization. He wanted to shout back but even he knows it was true. "That is the reason why we, the Elite Four, want to eliminate mankind and create a new world for Pokemons to live in! That is right and just!"

Yellow gritted his teeth and his eyes gone downward. "You shouldn't!" Lance raised his eyesbrows at what Yellow said.

"What?"

"There are people out there who cares deeply for Pokemons! Sure there are people out there who thinks they are superior. Yet there are still some people who loves Pokemons, and treat them as partners, friends and family!" As Yellow says these words, he remembers his brother, Green, Blue, Prof. Oak, the Gym Leaders and even him.

Lance chuckled. "You are really a fool. You simply cannot understand the meaning of our ideals. Humans must be eradicated and let Pokemons rule! We have toyed this land long enough!"

"Then…" Yellow clenched his fist and looked at Lance, raising his head. "….I'll show you my own ideals and show you that Humans deserve a second chance! That Pokemon and people are partners! Our companions! Our friends! Our Family! If we treat Pokemons with love, they'll gladly return it back!"

Lance's eyes widened in surprise, yet he soon laughed. After he calmed down, he looked at Yellow and asked. "What is your name?"

Yellow felt that it wasn't right to give his name, yet another side in him agreed. He gritted his teeth, regretting what he was going to do. "My name is Yellow Namikaze! And I know that People and Pokemon can work together in harmony!" Yellow shouted. Lance nodded and made a snap with his fingers. The four dragons then took into a formation, with the Gyarados formed a large bubble around them, making Yellow raise her eyebrow. The Elite Four Leader stood on top of his Aerodactyl, with arms crossed, who was in the middle. A Gyarados floating behind Lance, and his two Dragonairs were floating beside it. Making it look like an Atom Bubble Shield Formation. Lance and Aerodactly being the nucleus, the two Dragonairs as the electron clouds and Gyarados providing the electron shell. "What is this?!"

"Then I am Lance of the Elite Four. My ideal is to eradicate the humans in this world and let the land be ruled by the righteous ever since, Pokemons! I shall crush your ideals, Yellow Namikaze!" Lance clenched his fist. "I have to admit though, you damaged my Aerodactyl and other Dragonair earlier with your suprise **Thunder** attacks." He then kneeled and put his hand on the Fossil Pokemon's head while the other is on the injured Dragonair's head. Yellow's eyes widened, as he saw Lance's hands glow in light green and heal his two Pokemon's injuries and damages.

"You-You're just like me?!" Yellow asked with widened eyes and remembered Lance's words from earlier. "Wait! So that 'my fellow Viridian Trainer', is what you mean that you have..."

Lance nodded, with a smirk. "Once every few years, a child is chosen by the Viridian Forest. He or she shall be given the power to heal, speak, and see the memories of Pokemon and other more. Me, you and your brother, we are all alike. We have the power of the Viridian!" It shocked him of his knowledge, of knowing their possession of the Powers of the Viridian Forest. "H-How did you know that we are the same!?"

Lance merely chuckled. "Your battle with Lorelei." He replied.

'Lorelei?' Yellow then remembered that name. "The woman with Ice types that me and my brother defeated!"

"Correct! One of our members observed your battle and rescued Lorelei when you managed to utterly defeat her." Lance informed the blonde with a smirk.

'So that's why her body was gone after that!'

**(INSERT MUSIC: ****Pokémon GSC - Champion Lance / Pokémon Trainer Red Theme - Orchestral Remix)**

"Enough chat! Show me more of your potential, Yellow! Aerodactyl, **Ancient Power**! Gyarados, **Blizzard**, Dragonairs, ice and lightning combo!" Yellow was curious at the 'ice and lightning' part but he knows that it's going to be bad. The Fossil Pokemon raised its wings and shining ovals began to circle around it. The Monster Pokemon inhaled a large dose of air, turning into light blue aura and the two Dragonairs intersected their bodies together, while their horns and bodies shone in blue and yellow respectively.

Yellow narrowed her eyes and returned Dody and Ratty. "Kitty use **Aerial Ace**. Then..." Yellow whispered to his Pokemon and nodded.

When Yellow returned her two Pokemon, Lance's eyebrow was raised retaining his smirk. 'Oh? So you're not planning to tackle my attack?' "Fire!" The four dragons fired a barrage of glowing white ovals, a strong icy wind and a lightning mixed ice attack.

"Let's go Kitty!" The Butterfly Pokemon then flew with great speeds once again. Kitty flew in a straight line, running away from the harbor but soon made turns after getting in a certain distance. Lance's Pokemon followed them as they shot more barrages. Using its antennaes, it sensed the attacks from getting to them, dodging the barrages of rock, ice and electric attack, all super effective against Kitty. It flew close to the surface of the water, making large splashes of water made it hard for them to dodge, though with Kitty's antennaes assured Yellow. The **Ancient Power** made the water splash and make giant waves, while the **Blizzard** and Ice and Electric blast, freezing the waters but being smashed by the **Ancient Power**. It was a total destruction in the waters of Vermillion Harbor as it was mixed with splashes and destroyed ice floors. Omny went underwater, making Pika hold unto him with his breath held.

"Yellow, you have been a worthy opponent! I have shown you the four powers of my Dragonairs." As Kitty twirled, spun and made loop de loops to dodge the barrage of attacks. "One, the power to let them travel me to the skies and the seas, two the power to control energy blasts and let them travel in their own path. Three, to control the weather. And four, is to combine their attacks, just like this combination right now!"

Yellow blocked his face with his two arms, yet letting his eyes see what's coming to warn his Pokemon. A large splash then erupted in front of them making Yellow get taken by surprise. Leaving no choice to choose. "Kitty, **Silver Wind**!" As soon as they slammed in the wave, Kitty's wing were glowing white. Loosing balance from getting its wings wet, it quickly used **Silver Wind** and stopped itself from getting shot by the barrage. Eventually Kitty lost its strength in using its wet wings and failed to fly both of them.

Lance saw Yellow and his Pokemon fall in the water, making him close his eyes. "End this, **Hyper Beam**." The four dragons then charged their mouths, or horns, a glowing orange sphere.

Yellow, resurfaced in the water holding Kitty in his hands. He looked up and saw the four dragons charging Lance's signature move. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. 'Wait for it!' The four dragons then fired their **Hyper Beams** making it look like zig zagging orange meteor showers as it fell towards Yellow. "Now!" From the water, Ratty and Pika resurfaced, making Lance surprised. Ratty clashed the two beams in the left with **Iron Tail **while Pika shielded the right with its own body.

A large burst of water then erupted, making it rise in a greater height. Lance watched as the water, where his opponent once swam on, be detonated. Though, knowing Yellow's previous strategies, the Dragon Master narrowed his eyes. 'What is your plan? I clearly saw, you're Raticatte and Pikachu block the two **Hyper Beams** in both directions.' He then remembered Yellow's fishing skills earlier. But in this height, he knows that reaching him will be impossible. He then noticed the water bubbling up in his vision. "**Dragon Rage**!" The four dragons then mixed their attacks together, forming a large blue sphere in the air. They then fired the sphere, forming into a whole dragon body, and roared. It then crashed into where the water was bubbling up, resulting for another larger splash of water. It rose in a larger height, as the four attacks were combined.

When the giant splash of water settled down, it revealed Yellow, standing on a surfboard holding his rod, in a stand, while Kitty was holding unto him from the back. 'I have to hold on!' Yellow remembered after what the blast interacted upon the Pika's body, which was a **Substitute**. At that moment also, Omny pulled Yellow and Kitty deep underwater from beinh caught in the blast radius. When Substitute Pika fell, its body was a water repelling form of energy, and Pika made it mold into a surfboard. 'I have to hold on, to let the plan succeed!'

Lance's eyes widened in shock as he saw his opponent still standing. 'How?! Where did that surfboard came from?!' He narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Destroy him! **Bubblebeam**!" Gyarados and the two Dragonairs released a barrage of bubbles from their mouth and horns, making Yellow narrow her eyes.

When the **Bubblebeam** got out of the giant atom bubble, it then disappeared from his view, making Yellow' eyes widened in shock. 'What?!' Kitty then started to squirm while holding unto Yellow. "What is it Kitty?" He then noticed where the Butterfly Pokemon was talking about. His eyes widened in shock, as the water beside her were splashing as if a heavy hail were being dropped on the area. Using her **Substitute** board, began to move in high speeds yet not fast enough, as she was almost hit by one of them. 'The bubbles disappeared in mid-air. How?!' "Kitty use **Silver Wind** to boost us!" Yellow said to his Pokemon. The Butterfree then turned around and held unto its trainer's back, its wings glowing. With a cry it then released a strong gust of wind with mesmerizing sparkles, also boosting the straw hat trainer's surfing. Yellow began to observe while trying to balance in his board and finally got it. 'I see, Gyarados and the two Dragonairs are producing red, blue and yellow bubbles. They're primary colors, and with the sunlight, they became pure white, becoming too hard to target!' With Kitty's **Silver Wind**, it blew some of the bubbles yet some managed to still follow them.

Lance chuckled at his spot. "Fufufu...Gyarados and the two Dragonairs produce the bubbles. Yet the Dragonair's main purpose is to guide the bubbles with enough force to become equivalent to a heavy stone." He explained.

"So that's it!" As they continued to dodge, Yellow looked the water directly underneath Lance. There was a large whirlpool being created in that spot. Underneath the whirlpool, it was created by Dody, using **Twister**. Dody was being held down by Gravy, who was gritting its teeth in pain from being underwater. Omny was helping to strengthen the whirlpool by rapidly swimming in circles around the whirlpool, making in spin much faster and suck in more in the process. Pika and Ratty were holding their breathe underwater, to hide from Lance. Though, Dody and Pika were trying their best to hold their breaths. The same is implied towars the Megaton Pokemon, who was gritting his teeth and trying to hold its breath. Back towards the young Namikaze, he surfed to left then makes a hard turn to the right. 'Need to hold out and keep Lance's attention away!' He drifted and u-turned from the disappearing **Bubblebeam**. "Kitty keep it up!" The butterfly Pokemon nodded and used its **Silver Wind** once more. It boosted Yellow once more and made a hard turn. After a few moments though, exhaustion finally got unto Kitty from continuosly using **Silver Wind**. Yellow's pace got slower and that caused Kitty to get hit in the back, making it cry in pain. "Kitty!" Yellow cried out, and soon her left shoulder and leg got hit by the **Bubblebeam**. The young Namikaze cried in pain as he heard the joint in his arm make a snapping sound. This resulted from losing her balance and fell in the water. The invisible bubbles were about to strike Yellow with a barrage of them but Kitty jumped in the attack's way. It cried in pain, as it was hit with a barrage of them.

Lance smirked and closed his eyes. "End it." The four dragons then charged their signature move, **Hyper Beam**, in their mouths or horns.

**(INSERT MUSIC: Naruto- My Name OST)**

Yellow then resurfaced, holding unto surf board while holding unto Kitty. "NOW!" He screamed with the top of his lungs, making Lance curious. Then a large vibration sounded below them and saw a large whirpool formed, making his eyes widened in disbelief. 'How did he?' The Dragon Master then remembered the earlier things Yellow did. 'He purposely distracted me and made me use those powerful moves to prevent me from hearing the whirpool from being gathered!'

Yellow, gritting her teeth in pain, watched as a large burst of water then erupted from underneath Lance and his Pokemons, with smashed ice floors and other debris their moves caused. It resulted in a so larger burst that it reached the heaven's height. "I have told you that..." He then heard the sound of a katana's slice, making him notice the bubble was cut in half. His eyes widened and causing the four dragons to be splashed and get hit by the debris of their own attack. 'To form a whirpool so big with Dody's **Twister** and Omny by swimming around it. Also using Gravy to hold down Dody into the much deeper part, making it larger and deeper. Once Dody and Omny stop gathering, the resulting gathered density of water all collding together, will form a large burst! Able to reach Lance! Ratty will serve as breaker!"

Lance covered his face as the water and debris hit his Pokemons and him, yet he then noticed. He then saw his Pokemon getting drowsy making him widened his eyes. 'Wait this is...' He then saw sparkling powders drop in his cloak and clothes. '...**Sleep Powder**!'

Yellow smiled, while gritting in pain. 'While me and Kitty were dodging that combined attack earlier, he was leaving **Sleep Poweder** while flying away. With the debris from the attack earlier, it will serve as a greater distraction. But the main focus is to...'

"Pika-Pi!"

Lance looked upward and saw the Pikachu and Raticatte, who was covered in burns, was holding unto Omastar, who was inside its shell glowing in an icy blue. 'Shit!'

Being high in the air and close to the lightning clouds, Pika used Omastar as a ground and jumped on it, gaining closer to the clouds. Ratty though, rolled like a **Rollout**, with its large teeth shining and sharp while its tail was also shimmering in white. It hit every dragons that was curled up inside the bubble earlier. 'Ratty will roll using a combination of **Iron Tail** and **Super Fang**. To pop the bubble and bring down to damage them!' Omastar then spun in a horizontal form and released a spinning **Ice Beam**, hitting the four dragons. 'Once Ratty pops the bubble and deals damage, Omny will serve as a stronger damage dealer to them, using an **Ice Beam** while using **Rollout**. To damage all of them that's inside!' The four dragons cried in pain as it met a super effective move against them. The four dragons lost their strength to keep themselves floating in the air, becuase of **Sleep Powder** and an **Ice Beam**. "Pikaaa..." The Mouse Pokemon began to charge lightning in his cheek pouches, and electricity began to gather to it. 'Then Pika will...'

Lance, who was affected by the **Sleep Powder** as well, was falling to the water. Trying to keep himself awake, he gritted his teeth. 'How could this have happened?!'

Yellow, leaking out blue green aura from her body. It began to rise from her body and soon, Pika was covered in that same aura. The blonde then cried out, as if his spirits were connected to Pika's. "USE **THUNDER**, PIKA!"

"...CHUUUUUUU!" Yellow and Pika's battle cry roared throughout the area. Pika, being the strongest in Yellow's team, has finished absorbing electricity from the thunder clouds and released them in one go. A larger bolt of lightning was fired downwards heading towards the falling Dragons.

Lance saw the final glimpse of the incoming bright attack that was **Thunder**. 'Damn you, Yellow!'

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**  
A large explosion erupted at the air that was close to the waters. The shockwave was so strong it made large waves, causing for Dody, Gravvy, Ratty and Omny, who just fell into the waters, to be carried by the large waves into seperate directions. Yellow though, braced himself as the large wave washed him and Kitty. His hat though was flown off by the shockwave, letting his ponytail be flown through the wind.

Yellow's eyes began to fall asleep as he was affected by the **Sleep Powder** that reached him. The blonde trainer looked upwards, his vision getting blurry. The stress, the pain and the **Sleep Powder** was pushing him to shut down his mind. 'Pika, Gravy, Omny, Ratty, Dody….' He looked beside him and saw Kitty holding unto his shoulder. 'Kitty…' His vision then began to fade as the final thing she saw was a silhouette of a giant bird, descending upon her. Everything then went black.

* * *

**MISTY'S HOME, CERULEAN CITY**

Naruto just woke up from a cerulean coloured room. After the meeting that just finished this morning, the two Gym Leaders went back to their towns to prepare for the attack on Cerise Island. Misty insisted for the three other Dex Holders, including Bill, to stay in her mansion for the time being, as they needed rest. Blue and Naruto were about to decline but Green quickly made them shut up and convinced them. Blue not wanting another 'pesky woman' tantrum who was sleep deprive, merely accepted. Naruto, though, accepted as he was at fault as well from setting off so many explosion around Kanto. Earning a lecture time from Green after they go to bed. It was a square designed small room, fit for one person. It had a large window beside the bed. A mirror beside the window and a cabinet in front of the bed, along with a bathroom facing the mirror. It was afternoon by this time, not his normal wake up time but he was tired. He walked out of the room which led to a large cerulean hallway. It had many rooms in it, mainly where the others stayed in. He walked out of the hallway and went downstairs, which was a large living room. Everything in the house was designed cerulean, as the city's name implies. Some even references mermaids, the sea and some fish like sculptures.

A maid then appeared beside Naruto. "I see you are awake, Master Naruto." The maid said and bowed in respect.

Naruto turned towards the maid and nodded in response. "Is there anyone awake yet?"

The maid nodded and pointed his finger towards outside. "Master Blue just awoken a few minutes ago. He went outside without saying anything."

Naruto nodded and said a 'thank you' to the maid. The maid bowed as a 'you're welcome' and went off. The blonde then went outside and saw Blue, leaning on a tree, looking at his Pokegear. Naruto walked towards Blue. "Yo!"

Blue turned around to see Naruto and nodded, then turned to face his Pokegear once again. When the blonde got close beside his fellow Dex Holder, he leaned on the tree as well. "What'cha doin?" He asked, with his hands on his pocket.

"Checking for Blaine's report." Blue responded, making Naruto nod. Last night, the other Gym Leaders dismissed Blaine as he was already informed by the other Gym Leaders much earlier. Mainly they talked about the location of the HQ of the Elite Four, Cerise Island.

* * *

**_EARLIER IN THE MEETING_**

_The other Gym Leaders were shocked while Naruto was eager in hearing about it. "What? Their location?" Erica asked._

_"Where is it?" Misty asked_

_"It's a place called Cerise Island, very far away from Kanto." Blain responded._

_"The location of which the Elite Four rests, is there." Blue informed them._

_Naruto grinned, his senses brimming with battle hunger. "When will we strike?" The whiskered trainer asked._

_Green then giggled a little before speaking. "Well, my dear friend, we're here to talk about it right now." The brunette said but then a thought passed through her mind. "Don't forget Naruto..."_

_Naruto turned towards Green, who had a menacing smirk in her face, making him raise his eyebrow. "What?"_

_"Ohh~ I don't know~ How about the every explosions going all around Kanto boarders?!" Green reminded Naruto with her hands on his hips. The Gym Leaders and Bill looked at Naruto with sweat drops._

_Naruto's eyes then widened and cursed himself. "Oh...That..." He chuckled nervously with his hands behind his head._

_Blue, with his eyes closed, let out a sigh but unfortunately, Green notices him. "And don't you forget your fault Blue!" The cloak wearing trainer sighed. "Don't you sigh on me! You trained Yellow to be like you, Red and Naruto!" The 3rd Dex Holder nagged Blue._

_"And that's a bad thing because?" Blue asked, with his left eye open._

_This made Green's mouth twitch in anger. "Because! Yellow must be more feminine and battle more strategically without explosions! Not like you three monsters' battling style! What if we became seniors and have junior Dex Holders? What if you three set a bad example to them?" And so continued by the nagging Green and silent Blue._

_This made Naruto, the Gym Leaders and Bill look at them with sweat drops. "Are they always like that?" Brock asked Naruto and Bill._

_"Yeah, I think." Bill said and let out a sigh_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, with raised eyebrows._

_"Ever since we caught up to Blue at where he and Yellow trained, Green's been nagging Blue for the rest of the ride towards here. Even before we go here, Green's been like that towards Blue." The ones listening sweatdropped at Bill's statement. Naruto though, now understands why Green is this bossy._

_After minutes of nagging, Green finally stops nagging Blue, who still managed to keep him posture and silence, much to her annoyance. The others sighed in relief, as they can finally get the meeting underway. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Misty, who got irritated from Green and Blue's argument, asked._

_Green nodded and looked at Blue. "Blue~" Green said with her normal teasing tone back, weirding out the others._

_'First she throws in a tantrum at Blue, now she's acting like nothing happened.' Naruto a weirded out face._

_Blue, with his arms crossed, nodded. "The plan is to go to Cerise Island, one by one." _

_The others got their eyebrows raised. "Why one by one? Aren't we supposed to go together?" Erica asked towards the plan._

_"The enemy there, Agatha, is a Ghost Type Specialist, she is the one who controlled that nerd that we encountered at Pewter."_

_The Gym Leaders, Naruto and Bill got their eyes widened in shock. "So I was right, someone was controlling the Ghastly." Naruto said._

_Blue nodded. "Agatha, is a very skilled trainer. She can command a Ghost Type to possess someone if she wants. She excels at controlling people, and I know that she has backups for scouting the region and this island."_

_"Not to mention the other Pokemon she can command other than Ghost Types." Green said._

_This surprised the others but made Naruto narrow his eyes. "You seem to know her very well, Blue." Erica said._

_"It's because I have met her and battled her before." The others were surprised at what they heard. As Blue started to tell the encounter with Agatha, the others nodded. _

_"I see, so she was that of a strong opponent." Blaine said in the Pokegear._

_Blue nodded. "By my analyses in her skills, I can tell that she can't just possess people but Pokemons and command them."_

_"So.." Everyone turned their attention to Bill. "...by going in one by one, it will confuse the scouts?"_

_Green nodded with an 'mmm-hmph' sound. "By driving one scouts attention, we will be able to disrupt their plans if they ever come up of one, when one of us has just arrived."_

_The others nodded. "I see, a very well thought out plan."_

_"The plan is to let me go in first." Blue said. "Then Brock and Misty will go to the other side of the island." The two Gym Leaders nodded._

_"Erica, you, me and Bill will go by air and land on the other side and meet Brock and Misty there." Erica nodded._

_"Blaine, you and Yellow will go there by another way inside the island. I'm sure she'll be arriving there by morning or noon."_

_Blaine nodded but was curious. "Eh, pardon but why will Yellow arrive late?"_

_Naruto looked at Blue. "She used her powers to heal her Pokemon before she left, didn't she?" The brown haired trainer nodded, making the blonde sigh. _

_"Why, what does using her powers make her sleep late?" Brock asked._

_"The Powers of the Viridian is a type of energy that depletes our stamina. The more we use it the more stamina our body will also deplete. Making us experience exhaustion and sleepiness." Brock nodded but Bill managed to remember something._

_"I see, so that's why she fell asleep much faster back at the Viridian Forest when she rescued me from that dang Seadra." Bill said, making Naruto nod._

_"She's still learning to use it, while I..." Naruto raised her left hand, making the others look. Their eyes were amazed as they see the surfboard at the far end of the Gym, be lifted while glowing in an orange green aura. "...Have been training to use it much efficiently."_

_The others were staring at awe, as the surfboard was floating in the air. "Telekinesis.." Blaine said in awe, which Naruto nodded to._

_"I never knew the power of the Viridian Forest has so much more that can do." Erica said._

_Naruto then dropped the surfboard down to its normal positon and sighed. Green though was smiling at the blonde. 'Looks like I really did find the right people to find Red.' She continued to giggle, much too Blue, noticing her and made him say 'Pesky Woman.'_

_"Back to the plan, what about me?" Naruto asked._

_"You, will be the one to arrive the last, in any part of the island." Green said with her tongue out, as if insulting Naruto._

_Naruto's eye twitched but sighed. He then noticed Blue doing something with his Pokegear. "What're you doing?"_

_"Sending a message to Yellow, to go to Cinnabar Island." He then finished and sent the message to his student. "Blaine, I would suggest you'd go to sleep much earlier and prepare for Yellow's arrival tomorrow. I would record our meeting and send it to you."_

_Blaine adjusted his glasses and nodded. "As you suggest, though I prefer to listen for a while before going to sleep."_

_Blue nodded at Blain's decision but Naruto quickly said. "Blaine..." The Cinnabar Gym Leader then turned towards the blonde Namikaze. "...If Yellow ever comes 30 minute late. Please go get him."_

_This made the other Gym Leaders curious but the Dex Holders and Bill surprised. "Why Naruto? You getting soft?" Green asked with a little teasing voice, much to Naruto's annoyance._

_"No, I just have a bad feeling about something." Naruto said while looking at the ground._

_Blue looked at Naruto's worried form. 'Can't blame him. After all, they promised to meet at Vermillion City but was cancelled because of this plan.'_

_The meeting then proceeded to talk about precautions if ever the plan fails or the enemy predicts their movements. It held out until 4 A.M., though Blaine went to sleep at 1 A.M._

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The breeze outside made the atmosphere quiet.

Naruto then decided to break it. "How was Yellow's training?"

"She made a large progress in the four weeks in training. Her strategy making, her Pokemon's strength. They're all improved." Blue informed his student's brother.

"I see. You battled her?" Naruto asked.

Blue nodded and closed his eyes to remember the fight. "She was good, she used her Dodrio's **Twister** as a defensive to create a barrier, and an offensive to make my Pokemon dizzy and confused."

Naruto chuckled lightly. "So she copied my defensive **Twister** as a barrier, huh?" The blonde said, with a smile.

"She had a few tricks up her sleeves even, that exceeded my expectations."

Naruto, getting interested, had his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Blue, with a smile underneathe his cloak, nodded. "Like a **Tri-Attack** being split into three different blasts, than one neutral blast."

This made Naruto grin and look at the skies. "Oh? A **Tri-Attack** turned into 3 way beam?"

Blue nodded and continued. "She was reckless though, that she merely tested it out to see it would work."

Naruto chuckled at this, and remembered every training Yellow has went through. "Yeah, she tends to be reckless and take everything by chance. That's what makes her opponents get surprised sometimes. That's her specialty."

Blue nodded at Naruto's description towards his student. The Dodrio **Tri-Attack**, the Raticatte's attack against Golduck and the last resort double knockout he did against him. "It is indeed."

Though their conversation stopped, Naruto remembered something. "Did you go easy on her?"

"Yes." Naruto was about to say something but Blue continued. "Though, when she mentioned her resolve, it pushed my limit to go easy." This made the older Namikaze be surprised. "It made me feel free. It made me feel like I was fighting him. Red."

Blue's statement made Naruto surprised, though made him smile after. "Just like Red huh?"

"Her determination, her will, her resolve and her own trust in her Pokemon. It made me feel like I was fighting my rival again. She made me feel the rush of battle once again." Blue expressed, still hiding his smile under his cloak.

Naruto chuckled at Blue's comment about his and Yellow's fight. "The rush of battle huh?" Naruto looked at the skies above and saw Red, grinning. "I haven't felt that rush since a long time ago. I'm still waiting for him, to battle me." The older Namikaze said, making Blue look at him.

Blue released a slight chuckle. "I see you're still waiting for his challenge huh?" He asked and Naruto responded with a nod. Blue returned to his Pokegear. "Yellow told me about how you met Red, and how eager you are to battle him." Naruto chuckled with his eyes closed. "Though, if you do battle him, you will feel the rush of battle once more."

Naruto nodded and knew nothing less. "Of course, he is Red after all." The two Dex Holders chuckled with smiles on their faces.

"Well, well~" A voice then made the two male Dex Holders look from where it came from. "Looks like you boys are having fun chatting, hmm~" It revealed Green with a bright smile on her face, with her hair swaying through the breeze. She walked towards the two boys and greeted them. "Bill's not awake yet?"

"No, not yet." Naruto said as a greeting and shook his head, though Blue never took a glance at Green, much to her annoyance. The blonde noticed this and sighed. 'Oh boy...'

"Oh Bluey Bear~ what're you doing?" Green, with her teasing voice, asked and came closer to Blue, to look at his Pokegear.

Blue sighed and made a thought of 'Pesky Woman'. "Just waiting for Blaine to respond."

"Waiting for Yellow's report?" Green asked and moved away from Blue, who nodded. The brunette sighed and put her hands on her hips. "She's Yellow, after all. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"No Green."

Green looked at Naruto, who was looking at the ground with worried eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I feel something bad is gonna happen. Like a hunch." Naruto answered.

Green raised her eyebrow in curiosity, and looked at Blue, who shrugged.

Naruto sighed and kept on looking at the ground. 'I know my hunches has been correct these past few years, but please let it be wrong. Please don't let anything happen to Yellow.'

A beeping noise then came from Blue's Pokegear, making the two other Dex Holders look. Blue looked and saw it was Blaine calling. "Blaine!" The three said and the spiky haired trainer opened the video call, revealing the Gym Leader of Cinnabar.

"Blaine, what took you so long?" Blue asked.

"Pardon my tardiness but something happened."

The three Pokedex Holder, especially Naruto, got eager in listening. "Why, what happened Blaine?" The whiskered blonde asked, with a tint of worry.

Blaine sighed and took a glance at the ground, then returned towards the Dex Holders. He then showed photos towards the three, making their eyes shocked. "Vermillion City, its harbour and the water close to it, is in mass devastation."

"What?!" Green and Naruto exclaimed, while Blue had his eyes widened in shock at the destruction.

"What happened Blaine?!" Green asked.

"It seems Yellow battled an Elite Four member, who has Dragon Types as his mastery." Blaine informed the three.

'Dragon Types?' The two male Dex Holders thought.

Green though, was thinking hard and clear about the information given to her by a trustworthy source. 'Dragon, dragon...Wait, Lance!' Green's eyes widened in realization.

"How is Yellow, Blaine?!" Naruto asked with high worries to his sister. "Is she alright?!"

Blaine typed in something in his computer and soon the screen showing at Blue's Pokegear, switched to a room making the three Pokedex Holders shocked. It was Yellow, laying in a bed, with a cast on her left arm and leg. His straw hat was laying on his chest, his rod was on another area on the room. On another bed, Ratty was there covered in bandages while on the other one was Kitty with bandages on its wings. Pika was there guarding the three beds. "YELLOW!" Naruto snapped seeing his sister in a bed filled with injuries.

Green quickly tried to calm Naruto down, as Blue continued to talk to Blaine, who switched the screen back to him. "Blaine, how is she?"

"Her joint on her arm and leg were dislocated, making some doctors in the city check up on her. Her Raticatte is severely burned by an attack I guess, but his Butterfree's wings are really in bad shapes." Blue narrowed his eyes as he sees his student in a bed filled with injuries, right after teaching him.

After calming Naruto down, the two looked at Blaine once more. "Who did this Blaine?" The whiskered blonde asked.

Blaine was about to say something but Green intervened. "It was Lance." The three males looked at Green. "The Elite Four's Leader and Dragon Master."

'The Elite Four's leader?' Blue and Blaine thought.

Naruto though, marked that name in his mind. "No wonder." He said.

Blaine agreed upon Naruto's words. "Yes, Yellow faced up against the leader and defeated him." The scientist said with a smile.

This made the three smile. "Really?!" Green asked with surprise.

Blaine nodded. "When I was getting close to Vermillion with my Fearow, I saw Pika up in the air, absorbing the electricity of the thunder clouds. While I saw an Aerodactyl, Gyarados and two Dragonair falling toward the waters with a person in the middle. Pika then fired a strong **Thunder **attack, creating a large and powerful shockwave that was so strong."

The three Pokdex Holders smiled at Yellow's achievement. 'Well done, Yellow.' Blue and Naruto said in their minds.

"After the shockwave subsided, I saw Yellow holding on a surfboard, with her Butterfree holding on her shoulder. I picked up Yellow and returned her Pokemons in their Pokeballs. Yet as soon as I saw Vermillion, it had a large crater on the middle."

"Were anyone caught in the blast?" Naruto asked.

"There were four trainers that were almost caught in the blast radius. The people of Vermillion were all gathered in the docks, because of a contest from my interview. The Pokemon Center was caught in the blast, luckily Nurse Joy wasn't there and it was empty." The Dex Holders except Blue, sighed in relief. "Because of that, I flew back to Cinnabar to tend to her, and her Pokemons' injuries."

"What about Lance and his Pokemons?" Green asked.

Blaine then adjusted his glasses. "That was the thing. When I returned every Pokemon Yellow had, Lance's body was no where to be found, which I found suspicious. His Pokemons were all in the water, all fainted from Pika's attack." Blaine continued. "Though, when I flew towards Vermillion, and after inspecting the place, I flew back towards Cinnabar, carrying her. Though, when I crossed the seas..." The Cinnabar Gym Leader was quiet for a while and finally spoke. "...Lance's Pokemons were gone."

The three Dex Holder's eyes were shocked. "What?"

Blaine nodded, making the three wonder. Though, Naruto was remembering about what happened at Viridian Forest. 'He suddenly disappears like Lorelei.' The blond put his hand on his chin and noticed someone exit the mansion.

It was Bill and Misty, the creator of the PC yawned and stretched his body. The two then noticed the three Dex Holders in the tree, making them walk towards them. "Hey guys!" Naruto, who was already facing them, nodded.

The two other Dex Holders turned towards them and nodded. "What're y'all doin here?" The red haired scientist asked.

"Talking to Blaine about Yellow defeating Lance of the Elite Four and how he disappears right after." Green kindly summarizes their coversation to Bill and Misty.

What?!" Both Gym Leader and Scientist exclaimed in shock. Green sighed and kindly explained all the details while Blue and Naruto continued to talk to Blaine in the Pokegear. After a few moments, the two new arrivals nodded to the brunette's explanation. "I see." Misty said.

"Wait, so he disappeared like Lorelei?!" Bill pointed out, making Naruto look at him and nod.

After a few moments of the two Gym Leaders and the Dex Holders, including Bill, discussed, Naruto finally decided. "We better start preparing."

The others nodded. "Blaine, you and Yellow prepare to go to Cerise Island." Blue said to Blaine, who nodded.

"Yellow's Pokemon's should be healed by now except for her Raticatte and Butterfree." Blaine said.

"Tell Yellow to take it easy after she wakes up Blaine." Naruto requested to the Cinnabar Gym Leader, who nodded.

"Don't worry, I put some ointments on her joints to help her recovery get faster." Naruto nodded for a 'thank you' and Blaine nodded back. "I'll be off now." The screen then disappeared from Blue's Pokegear, making the cloak wearing trainer to shut it off.

"Let's get ready for battle." Blue, who put his Pokegear back to his pocket, said.

"Right!" The four then made a fist pump in the air, while yelling. A rumbling noise then sounded from their stomachs, making them all chuckle. "After that, I suggest we eat before heading out." Misty said, while holding unto her stomach.

"We haven't ate since last night, because of the meeting." Naruto said, with his hand on the back of his head.

The five then went inside the Cerulean Gym Leader's mansion, to eat and prepare for their battle.

* * *

**CERISE ISLAND, ELITE FOUR HQ**

Inside Cerise Island, Lance was sitting on a rock panting. His cape was all torn apart and destroyed. He gritted his teeth, he clenched his fist and had the eyes of pure hatred. The eyes of a draconian being. 'I lost to him!' The Dragon Master remembers the final cry Pika and Yellow both cried before it utterly defeated him. 'I underestimated him! I never even managed to use my ace!' In his hands, he was holding a Pokeball with a Pokemon inside.

"You seem to be in deep rage, Lance." A voice appeared beside him. It revealed to be Agatha with Lorelei beside him.

"Even the younger one has grown ever since last time." Lorelei commented, with her arms crossed. Still remembered the utter defeat by the two siblings.

"NO!" The two Elite Four females were startled by Lance's loud voice. "He won by using strategies and surprise. He won because I underestimated him and never got reveal my ace!" In Lance's voice, it was evident that rage was building up in him.

Both Lorelei and Agatha were sensing the oozing menacing killing intent by their leader. Lorelei was tingling as she senses the strong intent, while Agatha was smirking as she knows that very rage to Oak. "You were even forced to use the Atom Bubble Formation and yet his Raticatte managed to break it." Lance tightly gritted his teeth and clenched his fist much harder. Agatha and Lorelei has been watching the fight between Yellow and Lance. They observed in a much far away distance, in Lorelei's Lapras. "Good thing that my Gengar and my Haunter were fast enough to snatch you away before you were hit that **Thunder** attack by Red's Pikachu."

"Though, I have to admit that his strategy were all admirably remarkable." Lorelei commented. "His fishing skills, surprise attacks, and that whirlpool to create that large burst was impressive."

Agatha nodded to this. "We were supposed to get her, but the Cinnabar Gym Leader arrived and got to her before we did." Agatha said. "Such a shame, a talent like his wasn't discovered by us much earlier."

"Ready the forces, Agatha, Lorelei!" Lance said, his rage still evident. The two females looked at their leader. "We attack Kanto and proceed to our plans!"

Agatha and Lorelei both nodded. "Yes, our leader." The two began to walk away, yet the Ghost Master took a glance at Lance before going. The Ice Master noticed Agatha's devious smile. "Lance seems to be in complete rage."

Agatha chuckled, while they walk. "Yes, and this will strengthen our chances of succession in our plans." The elder trainer continued to chuckle while Lorelei looked a head once more. 'With Lance's rage, he will be an unstoppable force.'

At Lance, he took his five Pokeballs in his hands. "Yellow Namikaze, it's either you or your brother who I shall face. Yet either way, I WILL crush either of you two. This time, I will go all out!" His five Pokemons were then released from their Pokeballs beside him. His fifth Pokemon was beside him, his ace, his Dragon. "Dragonite, we shall show them your strength!" The Dragon Pokemon roared in agreement, making the island vibrate. "Prepare yourselves NAMIKAZES!" Lance declared, with his eyes shining in yellow like his Pokemon's eyes of dragons.

* * *

**CINNABAR ISLAND, BLAINE'S LAB**

Yellow's eyes began to open, he began to groan. He blinked his eyes twice to see the white ceiling. "Where am I?" His voice was rather low and weak, he saw that his straw hat was laying on his chest, he then turned towards the right to see Ratty and Kitty. The blonde saw that they were laying on their beds, with bandages covering them. "Ratty, Kitty" He then heard the voice of Pika, making him turn his eyes to the floor.

"Pika-Pi!" Pika said to Yellow, making him smile.

Yellow patted Pika's head, who enjoyed it. "Pika..." The memories then began to come to him, his fight with Lance and all that happened. His eyes widened and rose her body. "Lance!" That soon made him regret his actions, as a world of pain then struck his entire body, making him cry in pain. He gritted his teeth and let his body fall to the bed once more. The blonde panted as the pain started to disappear. Pika though, got worried to its temporary trainer. 'It hurts...' Yellow looked to the floor once more and saw his straw hat was there. He sighed and finally, the pain in his body was gone. Yellow tried to rise her body once more, but in a slower pace. To his surprise, it wasn't painful at all. When he finally reached in his sitting height, he saw that his left feet was in a cast, along with his left arm. The blonde trainer remembered the **Bubblebeams** struck him and Kitty, though his Pokemon protected him.

Yellow then heard Pika speaking, and looked to see the Pikachu holding out his straw hat for him. The young trainer smiled and nodded as a 'thank you' to his temporary Pokemon. He took the straw hat and put it in place on his head, hiding his ponytail. The door then slid open automatically, making Yellow look. It then revealed Blaine, holding out a plate of onigiris, sliced apples and a glass of milk. "Blaine.."

Blaine nodded and walked closer to Yellow. "Good that you're finally awake, Yellow. Here, you should eat this, I bet you still haven't ate anything because of that battle." He handed out the plate to the blonde, who took it and placed it into his lap. Pika, who climbed up the bed, took the glass of milk and held it for Yellow.

"Thank you, Blaine."

"Don't mention it Yellow. After all, your brother suggested to quickly go to Vermillion if you still haven't arrived by morning or noon." Blaine said with a smile.

Yellow and Pika were surprised. "Brother said that to you? When?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that we, the four Gym Leaders, the other Dex Holders, including your brother, and Bill got into a meeting." Blaine said.

"A meeting?" Yellow asked, as she took a bite of the onigiri.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, it was a meeting to talk about the HQ of the Elite Four, and how we are going to attack it." He pointed out, as Yellow continued to eat.

Yellow gulped the onigiri and spoke. "The HQ of the Elite Four?"

"Yes, and congrats about beating Lance, the Elite Four's leader." Blaie reminded Yellow with a smile.

Yellow though, got shy at first and chuckled nervously. After all, it was his character. "That's nothing." The straw hat wearing blonde said, with a light smile and took a look on his casted leg. "Even though I defeated Lance, I was the one who was badly injured. Paying a cost of Ratty and Kitty getting seriously worst injuries and damages." Yellow said with a frown, making Pika frown as well.

Blaine then put a hand on Yellow's shoulder, making him look at the Gym Leader. "Yellow, you fought a battle against the leader of the Elite Four and beat him. Barely leaving without any much serious injuries after it. You're lucky that you weren't killed in the battle." The scientist said, though it still didn't removed the young trainer's frown. "Your Raticatte and Butterfree were very brave at whatever happened, to gain those injuries. Their injuries aren't that serious."

Yellow, who took a new onigiri and took a bite on it. After he swallowed it, He spoke once more. "I used Ratty as a sacrifice to block two** Hyper Beams** from Lance, using an **Iron Tail**. While I used Kitty to fly near the water surface, making it hard for us and making his wings wet. He then took a barrage of invisible **Bubblebeam** enhanced strikes, protecting me in the process. I even let Gravy suffer underwater, just trying to drag down Dody deep in the water." Yellow's frown was getting larger and Pika was also getting sad. "What's good in proving to Lance that human and Pokemons are partners, if I myself merely used Ratty, Kitty and Gravy like that."

Blaine sighed. "You know Yellow, I too was like a Team Rocket member."

This made Yellow look at Blaine. "Really?"

"No, I WAS a former Team Rocket scientist." Blaine said, making Yellow shocked.

"Y-You were?!"

Blaine nodded, feeling ashamed as he kept his smile. "Have you heard about the Pokemon, Mewtwo?"

This made Yellow think about that name. "Mewtwo?" After a few minutes, he remembered about Red's story about Mewtwo. "Ah, yes! Red has told me about a strong Pokemon named Mewtwo. Does it have to do with Team Rocket?"

Blaine chuckled. "I see, looks like Red left details about that."

Yellow raised her eyebrow. 'Details?'

"You see, Mewtwo is a Pokemon created by me. That is why he is called the Genetics Pokemon."

Yellow was shocked at the kind scientist before him, was a man that would create a Pokemon for Team Rocket. "Y-You c-created a Pokemon?"

Blaine nodded. "Mewtwo was created by Mew's DNA."

"Who is Mew?"

"Mew is called the New Species Pokemon and the ancestor of all Pokemons, being the one who created the normal Pokemons." Blaine told Yellow abput Mew.

"So you mean, Mew is the ancestor of every normal Pokemon?"

Blaine nodded once more. "Correct Yellow. We created Mewtwo as the 'Ultimate Weapon' for Team Rocket. In order to create Mewtwo, I spliced my own DNA to his, to completely create him."

'Spliced?'

"So if I ever kill myself, Mewtwo shall also die. Though, seeing the error of my ways, I wanted to destroy my creation and kill myself."

Yellow, feeling sad for that Pokemon, frowned at Blaine's words. "You wanted to kill Mewtwo?" The former Team Rocket nodded. "Have you done it?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "Red, is the reason why I didn't kill Mewtwo." The Cinabbar Gym Leader said with a smile.

This surprised Yellow at what Blaine just said. "Really?"

Blaine nodded and pointed at Pika, who still holding the glass of milk. "You have the powers of the Viridian yes?" The scientist asked and Yellow nodded. "Try to look at Pika's memories." Yellow nodded and held out a hand in front of Pika's head and closed his eyes. A blue green aura then appeared at Yellow's hand and he began to see the memory of Red and Blaine fighting Mewtwo. The Viridian Trainer opened his eyes and pulled back his hand. "You captured Mewtwo with Red."

Blaine nodded. "Correct, Red's words convinced me from taking my own life and Mewtwo's. Since I wanted him to become my partner now and live, not as the weapon he is, but as a normal Pokemon that has feelings." Yellow was amazed at what Blaine said. He wanted to treat a created war machine into a normal Pokemon.

'I guess Red can really change people.' Yellow looked at Pika, who smiled joyfully, and smiled too.

"Now then, about the Elite Four's HQ, Cerise Island." Their conversation then gone on and off for at least 30 mins, making Yellow finish her food.

Blaine explained to Yellow about the battle plan, the strategy, the ones involved and information about the attack. Also revealing the information Brock found at Mt. Moon, about the ice sculpture. Much to Yellow and Pika's shock, they were almost overcame by anger as they saw Red's sculpture. Blaine though, calms them down right after.

"I see, but how did Red escaped the ice?" Yellow asked.

"That I do not know. But the nerd we fought at Pewter City, just woke up last week."

Yellow remembered about the nerd 4 weeks ago. "What about him, Blaine?"

"He relied interesting information. He was one of the leads to investigate Mt. Moon, after a strange occurrences happened there."

"Those strange occurrences are..."

Blaine nodded at what Yellow was unto. "Yes. Red and Bruno's fight. Though, when their team arrived there, they tried to thaw out Red from the ice. But failed eventually. He said after 1 day of trying, they were all knocked out and someone possessed him."

"Possessed him? So brother was right!"

"Blue confirmed that the nerd was taken control by Agatha, the Elite Four's Ghost Type Specialist and master of possessing people with her Ghost Pokemon."

Yellow narrowed her eyes as she hears another name of the Elite Four. 'Lance, Lorelei and Agatha...'

"The nerd remembered that after he was completely possessed, he was tasked to copy Red's face and structures of his body."

After finishing to listen and eating, Blaine took Yellow's plate and glass. Though, a thought passed on Yellow's head. "What about finding Red?" Yellow knows that it was out of question, he knows that Kanto depends on this attack but he still can't get it off of his head.

Blaine took a glance at Yellow. "Green said that, Red took out a Pokemon out of his PC."

Yellow and Pika's hopes, then were brimmed. "Red is out there?!" "Pika?!" Both Pokemon and trainer exclaimed.

Blaine then turned around, with a smile. "Blue also said that, wherever a battle is held, Red will be there because he's Red." After the Scientist left the room, he turned around. "I suggest you get ready Yellow, we will depart soon." After reminding him, Blaine left both trainer and Pokemon, with smiles.

When Blaine has left the room, he remembered what they requested.

_"Blaine, please rely this to Yellow." Green said._

_"I'm sure this will heighten up her and Pika's spirits up." Blue said._

_The two Dex Holders then looked at Naruto, who nodded. "Yellow needs this. I'm sure she'll be really glad."_

_Blaine nodded at the Pokegear. "Very well, I'll rely it after she arrives."_

Blaine smiled and began to walk away but before leaving, he heard Yellow and Pika exclaim. That made him chuckle and continued to walk. 'Looks like, you attract very caring people towards you, Red.' He then arrives in a certain room, where a large container was there. A humanoid creature was in container with liquids. It was Mewtwo, his creation, his partner and now proclaimed brother. The former Team Rocket member smiled and nodded. He then pressed a red button and the liquid began to empty, and the container began to open. "Well, shall we begin as well? Brother?"

Yellow couldn't help but become happy that Red is safe and is out there. The straw hat wearing trainer looked at Pika, who was clenching its fist. "Pika, you ready to see him?!" The Mouse Pokemon nodded with determination. Yellow then notices the Ratty and Kitty beginning to wake up, making the young Namikaze glad. "Kitty, Ratty!" The two Pokemons then looked at their trainers and exclaims happily.

* * *

**FEW MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE BLAINE'S LAB**

**(INSERT MUSIC: Naruto - Departure to the Frontlines OST)  
**

Blaine was waiting outside for Yellow to ready up. The doors then slid open, making Blaine turn around and made him smile. It revealed Yellow with her normal clothes on and his rod behind him. He had a bright smile and the caster were all off. "Looks like the ointments worked pretty well on your joints."

Yellow nodded and walked beside Blaine. "It worked, but it tingles a little when I move them." The blonde said with a nervous smile.

Blaine chuckled and pulls out a Pokeball from his pocket. "Are you ready, Yellow?"

Yellow nodded and pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "Yes!" They then released their Pokemons; Kitty and a Fearow.

Blaine though, got curious about Yellow's Butterfree. "Is it ready to fly from just getting healed?"

Yellow nodded. "I used my powers to completely heal up, Kitty." Kitty then flew close to its trainer's face. Yellow smiled and patted his Pokemon, who squeled in delight. "After all, it protected me from Lance's bubbles, I would be in a more serious condition if Kitty here, never protected me." Blaine nodded, as he kept watching the Butterfree squel in joy as in flew around Yellow, making her giggle.

"Well then…." The Pokemon and Trainer looked at Blaine, and nodded. Kitty then flew towards its trainer's shoulder, and gripped Yellow's back. The scientist hopped on its Fearow's back and pointed to the skies. "Let's go!"

"Right!" The two Pokemon then lifted their trainer's and flew towards the skies. They then headed south to go to their destination.

In Yellow's mind, he knows that this will be a large scale battle, based on Blaine's explanation to Blue's strategy. He knows that Lance is still alive, after the Cinnabar Gym Leader said that Lance's body wasn't found in the onslaught after the **Thunder **attack. Even his Pokemons disappeared after Blaine took him to Cinnabar Island. Yellow, with determined eyes, looked in front. On the bright side, he'll be seeing his brother, Blue, Green and the Gym Leaders, the ones who helped him get to this point. And quite possibly, maybe a little chance, he might appear. 'Red!'

* * *

**CERULEAN CITY**

Naruto, Blue, Green, Misty and Bill all stood at the entrance of Cerulean City. Naruto stretched his limbs and took a deep breath. "Well, you seem excited." Green said with her arms on her hips.

Naruto exhales the fresh air he has inhaled and grinned. "Of course, being this excited before a battle with the Elite Four after all!"

The four chuckled a little. "You're really like Red before a battle huh?" Bill said, with a smile.

Naruto smiled and looked at the sky. "Who wouldn't be?" 'Yellow, wait for us there!'

Blue smiled underneath his cloak and released his Charizard, who landed beside him. "Naruto and I will go ahead. Blue, Bill, Misty, will follow. Considering Blue's Jigglypuff is a little slow."

Green frowned at Blue' comment to her Pokemon but he was right. Naruto released his Dragy, and hopped on its back. Blue also hopped on its Charizard's back. The brunette released her Jiggly, who inhaled lots of air and started to expand. The Balloon Pokemon started expand and Bill started to climb on top of it. Blue followed after and it then started to rise. "C'mon Misty!" Green said, holding out a hand towards the orange haired Gym Leader.

"Actually, I'll be staying behind for a little while." The other four looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Me, Brock and Erica will meet you guys in our designated points. I'll follow soon enough!" Misty said with a smile and waved.

The Dex Holders and Bill looked at each other and nodded towards the Cerulean Gym Leader. "We'll see you at Cerise Island." Bill said and Misty nodded while waving for goodbye.

The Dragon and Flame Pokemon started to fly much higher than the Balloon Pokemon. "Hey Blue!" Green shouted, because of the winds being created by the two Dragon looking Pokemons.

Blue then turned around and looked at his fellow Dex Holder. "What is it you Pesky Woman?" The brown haired trainer asked.

Green made a sexy pose while standing on top of her Jiggly with a bright smile on her face. "Good luck out there~"

Naruto grinned and looked at Blue. His eyes were surprised when he saw a smile in the cloak wearing trainer's face. For the first time, Blue Oak, smiled at Green's teasing even though it annoys her. Blue nodded. "Sure."

"Eh? No insults?~" Green asked with a teasing smile.

Blue released a 'hmph' and turned around. "Pesky Woman" He mumbled and tapped Charizard's back with his foot. "Let's go." The Flame Pokemon then flew off, with Dragy following behind.

It made strong winds, making Green and Bill block their faces. "HEY! Was that on purpose?!" Green shouted after the winds died down. Bill though, chuckled and noticed the brunette was smiling.

"Something making you smile, Green?" Bill asked.

Green, whose hair was flowing through the wind, kept looking at the fading two trainers' back, who were being carried by their Pokemons. The 3rd Pokedex Holder smiled and touched her hair and turned back to Bill. "Oh~ Nothing~"

Back to Naruto and Blue, who were standing, the older Namikaze, who stood with crossed arms, looked his fellow Dex Holder. "You look happy just being insulted by Green." Naruto said with a grin.

Blue merely looked the other way and spoke. "Like that Pesky Woman will do anything." Yet, in his cold words, he found himself smiling with his eyes closed.

Naruto knew he was lying, he can feel it. Though, that wasn't the only thing he was feeling. He was feeling three other things. The first one was bright, it felt like it was a flame or something, it was warm and had the spirit like he was feeling. Though, the other things he was feeling were different. Hundreds of dark shadows were coming to his senses, he shook it off and looked a head. Those two feelings kept on coming to his senses and couldn't explain it. The third were sensation of lightning, poison and a weird psychic. He couldn't explain the things he was feeling, yet he knows one thing. 'All depends on this mission!'

The setting stage was set, the battles to decide Kanto's fate was drawing near. All forces were sending their all. The Dex Holders and the Gym Leaders against the plans of the cunning and powerful Elite Four.

Cerise Island, the deciding battle stage!

* * *

**CUT! SERIOUSLY 13K WORDS?! AW FUCK! I SERIOUSLY HAD TO REREAD THE POKEMON MANGA AT YELLOW'S ARC TO FIT EVERYTHING BACK HERE! AS YOU CAN SEE, LANCE NEVER GOT TO USE HIS DRAGONITE IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF, WELL REASONS. HE UNDERESTIMATED YELLOW, EVEN FROM THE FIRST TIME THEY MET. I FEEL LIKE A DEFEAT FROM YELLOW WILL MAKE HIM MORE SERIOUS AND DEADLY AT COMBAT AT THE FINAL BATTLE.**

**ALSO, I COULDN'T LEAVE YELLOW WITH A VICTORY WITHOUT ANY INJURIES CAN I? AFTER ALL, YELLOW BESTED LANCE IN STRATEGY, NOT POWER. THE ONLY POWERFUL POKEMON HE GOT WAS RED'S PIKA AND AT THE END I ADDED UP AN ADDITIONAL POWERUP WHEN PIKA REACHED THE 90'S LEVEL. DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT? VIRIDIAN POWERS. PERIOD.**

**ANYWAYS, YEAH. THE FINALE OF THIS ARC IS ABOUT TO COME. I HOPE YOU STAY TUNE AND EVEN PROVEIDED SOME MUSIC. TRUST READ IT AND PLAY THE MUSIC. PERIOD.**

**TUNE IN NEXT NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**JA NE!**

**HELLO EVERYBODY AND GOT NOTHING TO SAY HERE! ENJOY!**


End file.
